A Parent's Prerogative
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: It's the new year for Sharon, Andy, and the rest of the team. After celebrating the holidays, the team gets dealt a new case that involves a critical missing of a young boy. The team races against the clock to find him and return him to his mother. Meanwhile, the case may have ties to a local mob boss which could bring problems to our favorite foster parents.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I am back with another story. This takes place about a week after the last chapter of Bonding Before Christmas. It's the new year for Sharon and Andy and the rest of the gang.

Chapter 1

Provenza was sitting at his desk the Tuesday after New Year's Day working on his crossword puzzle when his desk phone rang. "Lieutenant Provenza, Major Crimes, How can I help you?" he said as he answered his phone. He was listening to the other person on the line tell him something and then he hung up. "Patrol wants us to meet them at the corner of 3rd and Vermont Ave. Apparently there was a carjacking in the parking lot of the Rite Aid and the perpetrator took off with the lady's car and her child who was inside the car at the time" Provenza said as he stood up and quickly put on his suit jacket. Julio, Amy, Mike, and Andy all stood up as well. Andy knocked on Sharon's office and then entered. "Provenza just got a call from Patrol about a possible carjacking with a child inside the car" he said to her as she sat behind her desk. Her phone alerted her to a message and she looked at it. "I just got the information about it now. Go to the scene and find out what happened" she said as she stood up and they both headed out of her office. Andy and Sharon joined Provenza, who was waiting in the hallway, and they walked to just before the elevators. "Be safe gentlemen, and let me know as soon as you know something. We will need to set up a command center if it is a critical missing" Sharon said to Andy and Provenza as she headed for Chief Howard's office.

Andy and Provenza headed down to the cars and they got inside a vehicle. Andy drove while Provenza was on the phone with Mike. "3rd and Vermont, Mike" he heard Provenza say to Mike on the other end. They went lights and sirens to that location. "What a way to start off the new year" Andy said to Provenza when he hung up his phone. They arrived eight minutes later at the Rite Aid parking lot. Provenza saw Patrol speaking with the lady who was very upset, to say the least. As both Andy and Provenza walked up to the lady and the patrol officer, they heard what she was saying. "Please you have to find my son. He was in the back seat of my car" the woman said. Provenza showed his badge as he approached them and he nodded to Andy to ask what Patrol had while Provenza spoke with the woman. "Uh, ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Provenza, a detective with the LAPD. Can you please tell me what happened?" Provenza asked the woman. "I went inside the store to pick up a prescription for my boy, Tommy, who stayed home from school because he was sick. I was just getting back into my car when a man approached me with a gun and told me to get out of the car. He proceeded to get inside and he drove off, with my boy in the back seat. Please you need to help me, please help me find my boy" the woman started to cry and Provenza ended up holding the woman as she broke down. Two other patrol officers went over to Provenza and led the woman to the side.

Provenza then walked over to where Andy was talking with another Patrol officer. "Anything?" he asked Andy. "We got the make and model of the car and Mike is running it now to see if there is anything inside the car so that we can track it. We also have the description of the male driver that the woman gave to the officers who first arrived on the scene" Andy said to Provenza as they walked towards where the car was parked. "Here is the boy that was in the back seat, his name is Tommy Miller, age 8" Andy said to Provenza as he handed him a photograph of the boy that Patrol had given him. "Cute kid" Provenza said as he looked at the photograph. "Yeah. I have Buzz searching for video footage showing anything in the parking lot, maybe the cameras caught the whole thing on tape. How's the mom doing?" Andy said to Provenza. Provenza looked back at her and then turned back to Andy. "She's clearly distraught over the whole thing. We're going to need to get a complete statement from her eventually. In the meantime, I'll call the Captain and let her know what we have" Provenza said to Andy as he walked away. He dialed her phone number and waited for her to answer the phone. "Yes Captain, we have a critical missing on our hands" Provenza said to her.

"What do we know so far, Lieutenant?" Sharon said over the phone. "Well Captain, video surveillance from the store captured the whole thing on tape, Buzz is currently looking it over with Amy right now. Mike is checking on the vehicle to see if it is equipped with a tracking device of some sort. The missing boy's name is Tommy Miller, age 8. His mother kept him home from school today because he wasn't feeling good. She was here filing a prescription for him" Provenza explained to Sharon. "Is Patrol pursuing the vehicle?" Sharon asked. "They are on the lookout and an Amber Alert has been issued across the county and state" Provenza stated to her. "Okay, thank you Lieutenant" Sharon said to him. Just then, Mike ran over to where Provenza was standing. "We can track the car!" he said to Provenza. "Uh, Captain, Mike is saying we can track the car to see where it is at" Provenza told Sharon. "Good" she said back to him. "We will let you know what we find out Captain" Provenza said to Sharon and then hung up his phone.

Mike got out his mobile laptop and brought up the application on the computer. "I've spoken with OnStar about the car's information and they gave me the vehicle's id number to trace with this software we have. We should be able to get a location fairly quickly" Mike said to both Provenza and Andy. They watched the screen narrow down the location of the missing car. "There it is. At Mariposa Avenue and Nash Street" Mike said to them and then closed his laptop. "Go, Go! Lights and sirens everyone!" Provenza shouted to the team as he quickly walked over to where their car was. "Officer Hinckley, please take Ms. Miller down to our office and have her wait there for us" Provenza said to the Patrol officer. "Yes sir" Officer Hinckley stated and then walked over to where the woman was sitting down. Provenza and Andy got in their car and Andy drove over to the location of the missing car.

Provenza pulled out his phone again. "Captain, we are headed to Mariposa Avenue and Nash Street now. Patrol is bringing the mom back to the PAB" Provenza said to Sharon. Sharon was sitting in Chief Howard's conference room and they were looking at the video screen on the wall of the different cars heading towards their destination. "Lieutenant, we are tracking you now. Please be careful approaching the vehicle, consider the subject armed and dangerous" Sharon said to him. "Yes Captain" Provenza said to back to her. They arrived at their destination and waited for Mike to get on the radio to let them know where the car was exactly located. Andy and Provenza got out of the car and drew their weapons as they followed Mike, Amy, and Julio. Buzz was behind them all filming the scene. The patrol officers blocked all of the exits of the parking lot they had arrived at. "Mike?" Andy shouted to him. "It's over here" Mike said as he pointed north and headed that way. All of them headed to where the car was possibly located. "There, two cars down, the black Chevy Malibu on the left" Mike said to the rest of the team. Andy and Julio moved forward to the front of the cars while Amy and Mike moved to the back of the cars, weapons drawn. Andy reached the car first and looked inside the front seat. It was empty. "The car is clear!" he shouted back to the team. He tried opening the car to see if it was unlocked and to his surprise it was. Julio opened the passenger door and looked in the glove box for the trunk release button and pushed it. The trunk opened up and Mike and Amy looked inside. It was clear as well. Andy and Julio then opened the back doors. The car was empty.

Andy stood back up and shook his head at Provenza. "It's clear" he said to him as he approached the car. "Dammit!" Provenza said as he looked around at all of the other cars in the lot. "Well, where did the suspect and the child disappear to?" Provenza said back to Andy and Andy shrugged his shoulders. Just then a plane took off from LAX airport and flew over the group. "Julio, Amy get over to LAX now and speak to whoever is over there to see if Tommy Miller was seen on their cameras with an adult male" Provenza told them. "Yes sir" Julio said back to him and then he and Amy left the scene. Andy was looking in the back seat of the car for any possible clues and he found a toy that must have gone underneath the front seat. He pulled it out. It looked like one of the robot toys he and Sharon had bought for Matthew for his birthday and for Christmas last week. Provenza walked up to him to see what he found. "Matthew has the same robot toy" Andy said back to Provenza. "Why would someone take this kid?" Andy said as Mike joined them. Provenza shook his head. "You're sure this is the car" Provenza asked Mike. "Yes, Provenza. The registration found in the glove box goes back to Ms. Miller" Mike said as he handed him the registration card.

"Call the Captain back, let her know what the status is" Provenza told Andy. "Sure" Andy said back to him as he nodded and then pulled out his phone. Provenza then walked to the side of the car and looked over at Mike. "Get SID over here now and dust this for prints, maybe the person who carjacked this car has a record" Provenza told Mike. Mike pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Buzz was still filming the car. "Buzz, I need you to see if this parking lot has any type of video or way of tracking who enters and exits" Provenza told him. "Right away, Lieutenant" Buzz said to him and then left the car. Andy called Sharon's cell phone. "Hey, we found the car, it was empty. There's no sign of the kid anywhere. We did find a robot toy in the back seat that the kid left behind. It's the same kind that Matthew has" Andy said to Sharon. She knew that any critical missing would be a hard case to deal with but this one was going to be even harder. Tommy Miller was around Matthew's age. "Sharon?" he said to her over the phone. "Okay, LAX is right down the street from your location" she said to Andy. "Yes, Julio and Amy are there right now" Andy said back to her. "Alright, have Mike wait for SID to come there. I want you and Lieutenant Provenza to head back to the office. We need to interview Ms. Miller" Sharon told Andy. "Sure Captain" Andy said and then hung up his phone.

Andy walked over to where Provenza was standing. "Sharon wants the two of us back to interview the mother with her. She wants Mike to wait for SID to come here" Andy informed Provenza. "Alright, I have Buzz looking at possible surveillance cameras here" Provenza said to Andy. Buzz came back to their location. "Okay, they have video footage of each car entering and exiting the parking lot, but that's it" Buzz informed the Lieutenants. "Okay Buzz, get that footage and then head back to the office" Provenza told Buzz. Then Andy and Provenza started walking back to their car. Provenza removed his bucket hat once inside the car and threw it to the floor in frustration. "This is turning out to be one hell of a day" Andy said as he saw what Provenza did out of the corner of his eye. He then shook his head and drove back to the PAB.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 2

Patrol brought Ms. Miller to the PAB and Sharon greeted her as they brought her into the Murder Room. "Ms. Miller, I am Captain Sharon Flynn of the Major Crimes division, this is Acting Deputy Chief Howard, please come this way" Sharon said to the woman and walked her over to the conference room next to her office. "Did you find my boy yet?" the woman asked Sharon as she was crying. "We are currently working on that Ms. Miller" Sharon said to her as she opened the door to the room. "Please have a seat here and we will be right with you" Sharon said and then closed the door behind her. She looked at Chief Howard. "We need to find this kid fast, let me know your progress as soon as possible" Chief Howard said to her and then left the Murder Room.

Sharon's cell phone rang and it was Andy calling her. "Hey, please tell me you found him" she said to him over the phone in a hopeful voice. "Hey, we found the car, it was empty. There's no sign of the kid anywhere" Andy said to Sharon as she looked through the glass window at Ms. Miller who was sitting at the table. "We did find a robot toy in the back seat that the kid left behind. It's the same kind that Matthew has" Andy said to Sharon and she closed her eyes for a second. She remembered Matthew being super excited about receiving that robot toy from Santa, aka them, and then when they got him another robot toy for his birthday, he was overjoyed. "Sharon?" Andy said breaking Sharon's memory and bringing her back to the present. "Okay, LAX is right down the street from your location" she said to Andy. "Yes, Julio and Amy are there right now" Andy said back to her. "Alright, have Mike wait for SID to come there. I want you and Lieutenant Provenza to head back to the office. We need to interview Ms. Miller" Sharon told Andy. "Sure Captain" Andy said. She hung up her phone as she looked at Ms. Miller. They needed to find this missing boy quickly.

Andy and Provenza arrived back at the Murder Room and saw Sharon standing by her office speaking to one of the patrol officers. They walked over to where she was standing and waited for the patrol officer to leave. Andy was holding the robot in an evidence bag. Sharon saw the toy in Andy's hand as they entered the room. "Where's the mother?" Provenza asked her. "She's sitting in the conference room, I told her that I would speak to her when we knew something" Sharon said as she looked at Provenza and then at Andy. "We heard back from Julio and Amy at LAX, no sign of the kid entering the airport" Provenza told Sharon and she nodded. "We need to ask her if she knows of anyone who would kidnap her son. I would like a background check on her as well" Sharon said to the two of them. Julio and Amy then walked back in to the Murder Room. "Captain, no sign of the boy at the airport. All other area airports have been notified, just in case" Julio said to Sharon. "Okay, can you get me a complete background on our mother here" Sharon said to Julio and Amy and they both nodded. "Right away, Captain" Amy said and headed for her desk. Julio followed Amy to his desk and sat down.

Sharon then turned around and headed over to the conference room with Andy and Provenza following her. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Ms. Miller, I believe you know my detectives" Sharon said to her as the three of them walked in to the conference room. "Yes, I spoke to them earlier. Have you found my son? Have you found Tommy yet?" she pleaded to the three of them. Andy looked at Sharon and back at the woman sitting down. "Uh, no ma'am. We are still looking for him" Provenza said to her as they all took a seat at the table. "Is there anything you can tell us about why someone would carjack your car and then kidnap your son, Ms. Miller?" Sharon asked her. "Please, call me Amanda" she said to Sharon. "Okay, Amanda" Sharon said back to her. "Um, well I went through a divorce with Tommy's father about a year and a half ago, the judge granted me full custody of Tommy back then" Amanda said to Sharon. "What is the name of your ex-husband?" Provenza asked her. "Dan Miller" she said to him. "Where is he located right now?" Sharon asked her. "He lives in LA, he should be still at work right now" Amanda answered. Sharon then reached over to Amanda's hand. "We will need his information" Sharon said to her as she handed her a pad of paper. Amanda nodded and started to write down his information.

"Do you think he had anything to do with this?" Amanda asked them. "We need to make sure of everyone that could be possibly involved" Andy said to her. "Dan is not a bad person, he wouldn't do this. He loves Tommy, he wouldn't do this" Amanda said to them. Andy sat back in his chair and glanced over at Provenza while they waited for Amanda to write down her ex-husband's information. Amanda handed the pad of paper back to Sharon. "Here it is" she said to Sharon as Sharon took the paper from her. Amanda then grabbed onto Sharon's left hand. "Please find my boy, he's sick that's why he's not at school today. He needs his medicine" Amanda said to her, her eyes pleading with Sharon. "We will find him" Sharon said reassuringly and then Provenza got up followed by Sharon and Andy and they left the room. Two patrol officers stood outside the conference room keeping a watch on Amanda. Sharon handed the pad of paper to Provenza as they made their way back to the desks and the Murder Board. Provenza handed the ex-husband's information to Julio who then ran a background check on the guy. "Okay, what do we have so far?" Sharon asked everyone. "Amanda Miller, currently resides in the Franklin Hills neighborhood. She works as a secretary for an insurance company" Amy said. "Where does Tommy go to school?" Sharon asked. "He attends St. Anne's grade school. Oh, Captain, isn't that where" Amy started to say to Sharon and everyone else. "Where Matthew goes to school, yes" Sharon finished and then looked over at Andy.

"Anything on the child's father, Julio?" Provenza asked Julio. "He works as a book keeper for Martin and Sons, it's a construction firm located in downtown LA" Julio stated to the group. Just then, Mike and Buzz entered the Murder Room. "Captain, I just came from the print shed and we pulled up a set of fingerprints from the steering wheel that does not match Ms. Miller" Mike said as he sat down at his desk and ran the prints through his computer. "Good work Mike" Sharon said to him. "Julio, do we know what type of projects this construction firm works on?" Sharon asked him. "No ma'am" Julio answered. "Alright, according to Amanda Miller, Dan Miller is currently at work. Let's go down there and bring him in for questioning" Sharon said and Julio and Amy left their desks along with Provenza and Andy. Andy turned around to look at Sharon before he left. Sharon looked up from the paper she had in her hands and gave him a knowing look. Andy smiled back at Sharon and then left the office. Sharon walked over to where Buzz was sitting at his computer. "Buzz, what footage have you gone over?" Sharon asked him. "I'm currently searching the video from the parking lot where we discovered the car, frame by frame Captain to see if we can get a picture of the carjacker" Buzz explained to her. "Okay good. Keep me posted gentlemen" Sharon said to Buzz and Mike as she started to walk back to her office.

Meanwhile, Cynthia walked onto the floor of Major Crimes and entered the Murder Room in search of Sharon. "Hello Captain, I hope I am not interrupting something" Cynthia said to Sharon as Sharon was walking back to her office. "Oh, Hi Cynthia. Is everything all right?" Sharon asked her as she stopped right before her office door. "Yes Captain, I just need to schedule another home visit to make sure Matthew is doing okay" Cynthia informed Sharon as they walked in to her office. "Well, I am in the middle of a critical missing of an eight year old boy" Sharon explained to Cynthia as she sat down at her desk. "I understand Captain. We can schedule it for the end of this week, if that works for you. Either in the morning before you take him to school or in the afternoon, whichever works best" Cynthia said to Sharon. "Um, morning will be fine" Sharon answered her. "Okay, I will see you then" Cynthia said as she was leaving Sharon's office and then stopped. "I hope you find the boy, Captain" Cynthia added and then left. "I hope so too" Sharon said back to her and then turned her attention to the case at hand.

Provenza, Andy, Julio, and Amy arrived at the business office of Martin and Sons Construction. Provenza walked up to the front desk of the office where there was a secretary sitting at the desk. "Oh, Hello, LAPD. Does Dan Miller work here?" Provenza said to the secretary as he flashed his badge to her. "Um, yes he does. Let me go get him for you. Please wait here" the secretary stated to them. "Thank you" Provenza said back to her. Julio and Amy had a look around the waiting area of the office while Andy and Provenza waited at the front desk. A man walked up to the front desk. "I'm Dan Miller" the man said to Provenza and Andy and he shook their hands. "What's this about?" he asked them. "Mr. Miller, do you have a son?" Provenza asked him. "Yes, Tommy" he said. "Why, did something happen to him?" he asked. "He's currently missing" Provenza said to Dan. "Missing? How?" Dan asked them. "We'll explain everything to you but we need you to come downtown with us to our office" Andy said to him and he complied. "Okay, let me get my things and we can go" Dan said back to Andy and then went to close up his office. He then joined them at the front office and went with the team back to the PAB.

The team arrived back and entered the Murder Room with Dan Miller next to them. Sharon knew they had arrived because Andy had sent her a quick text message. Sharon left her office and met them in front. "Captain, this is Dan Miller, Tommy's father" Andy said to her. "Please Mr. Miller, come this way" Sharon said to him and then he followed them towards the interview room. "Have a seat, Mr. Miller" Sharon said to him as he entered the room. Andy and Sharon then took a seat across the table from him. "Where's Tommy at?" he asked them. "We currently do not know, Mr. Miller. We were hoping you could tell us that" Sharon said to him. "How should I know, I haven't seen him since Christmas night when I stopped by the house for a scheduled visit" Dan said to them. "Have you asked my ex-wife where he's at?" Dan added. "We have spoken to your ex-wife Amanda, because your son was with her this morning as they were picking up a prescription from a local pharmacy. Your ex-wife's car was carjacked while Tommy was inside of it and the driver took off in the vehicle with your son" Sharon said to him as she handed him a picture of the video feed they took from the surveillance camera. He was in shock. "What? No" he said. "They threatened to go after me, but they never mentioned Tommy" he said quietly. "Who's they, Mr. Miller?" Andy asked him as he looked right at him. Dan didn't answer right away which made Andy mad. Andy slammed his fist on the top of the table. "Who's they?" he asked again, in a louder voice. Sharon touched Andy's arm slightly after his outburst. "Mr. Miller, the quicker you tell us the names of the people who threatened you, the quicker we will be able to find your son" Sharon said to him. Dan looked up at Sharon and then at Andy. "These people are dangerous" Dan said to them. "Who is it?" Sharon asked him. "Ricky D'Angelo" Dan finally answered them.

"Ricky D'Angelo is tied to the mob, sir" Julio said to Provenza in the electronics room as they watched the interview between Dan, Sharon, and Andy. "Great, the kid was taken deliberately because of something his father did or didn't do" Provenza said to the group in electronics. "I'll look up his information" Julio said to Provenza and then walked out of the room. "The mob threatened you, and you didn't think of alerting the authorities on that?" Andy said to Dan. "What did they say to you?" Sharon looked back at Andy and then at Dan. "They wanted me to help them with cooking the books for their business" Dan said to them as he took a deep breath. "But I refused to do that. They threatened to harm me, make my life miserable. I told him that I was divorced from my wife and that I barely see my kid so how much more miserable could it get" Dan said, fingering the picture now. "Mr. Miller, is the construction firm you work at involved in any of this?" Sharon asked him. He looked up at her. "No, they are not involved" Dan answered her. "This was supposed to be a little side job for some extra money that I was going to receive" he said to her. Sharon then looked at Andy who was staring back at Dan. "Alright, please wait here Mr. Miller" Sharon said as she stood up walked out of the room with Andy joining her. A patrol officer watched Dan as he sat forward on his chair with his head in his hands.

Sharon and Andy joined Provenza and Buzz in the electronics room. "Julio is looking up some information on Ricky D'Angelo" Provenza said to her and she nodded her head. Mike entered the electronics room and interrupted them. "Captain, I have a match to one of the fingerprints we pulled off of Ms. Miller's car. This belongs to a Jimmy Caputo. He has a rap sheet for auto theft, among other things" Mike said to Sharon as he handed the piece of paper to her. She glanced at it and then looked back at Mike. "Do we know where Jimmy Caputo is located right now?" she asked. "No, but Amy is currently working on that as we speak" Mike said. "Ok, once she locates him, bring him in. I want to know where he took Tommy" Sharon said as she started to walk out of the room. "Captain, you're not thinking about taking down the mob, are you?" Provenza said to her as they walked in the room. "If the mob took Tommy, then yes, Lieutenant that is exactly what I am going to do" Sharon said to Provenza and then she left the room. Provenza looked back at Andy. Andy looked at Provenza and then turned around to follow Sharon. Provenza then sat back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He then got up from his chair and followed everyone out of the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! It is much appreciated. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Will Sharon be taking on the mob, let's find out...

Chapter 3

Sharon walked out of the electronics room and headed over to where Amanda Miller was sitting still in the conference room. Andy followed her inside. "Amanda?" Sharon said to the woman as she sat down. "We have reason to believe that someone by the name of Ricky D'Angelo took your son, does that name mean anything to you?" Sharon asked her. Amanda looked at her and then at Andy. "No" she shook her head. "Amanda, when you were married to your husband, Dan, did he have any side jobs besides working at the Construction company?" Andy asked her. "Not that I remember" she said and paused for a moment. "Wait, there was this one time, a man came to our house a couple of years ago. Dan and him went to a separate room to talk, but I didn't know what that was about and when I asked Dan, he told me to stay out of it" Amanda said to the two of them. Andy looked at Sharon and then stood up and walked over to the door and waved to Amy to bring something to him. "Amanda, if we show you a picture of a man, could you tell us if it is the same man that came to your house that time?" Sharon asked her. "I can try" Amanda said. Amy brought the picture to Andy and then Andy closed the door and handed the picture to Sharon. "Amanda, is this the person that was at your house back then?" Sharon asked her as she showed the picture of Ricky D'Angelo. Amanda took one look at the picture and shook her head. "Yes, that's him" she said to Sharon. "Thank you Amanda, do you need us to call anyone for you?" Sharon said to her. "My mother and sister are on their way here, if that's okay" Amanda said to her. "Sure, we will direct them to you once they're here" Sharon said as her and Andy left the conference room.

"What do you think?" Andy asked Sharon as they left the conference room. "I think she is telling us the truth, but we are running out of time with finding Tommy" Sharon said as they walked over to the Murder Board. "Anything yet?" Sharon asked her team. "Ma'am, Ricky D'Angelo owns many properties in the Los Angeles area, but it looks like his main building is here" Julio said as he pointed to a map up on the board. "What about Jimmy Caputo?" Sharon asked. "His last known address was located in the Lawndale area of LA" Amy answered and handed Sharon a piece of paper. "Amy, I want you, Julio, and Mike along with members of SIS to go to Jimmy's last known address and see what you can find out" Sharon said to her. "Yes Captain" they all said and got up from their desks and left the Murder Room. "Lieutenant Provenza, I want you and Andy to go pay a visit to Ricky D'Angelo. Let's find out what he knows about the missing child" Sharon said and then she walked over to where Buzz was sitting. "Buzz, I want you to go with them and film whatever you can" Sharon said to him. "Will do, Captain" Buzz replied to her and then stood up from his desk and grabbed his camera equipment. "I'm going to call St. Anne's school and speak with the principal there" Sharon told Andy as he gathered his jacket from his chair. Sharon smoothed down the sides of his jacket as he put it on. "Be safe" she whispered to him. "I will" he said back to her. He then left with Buzz and Provenza.

Sharon went in to her office and sat down behind her desk. She then opened her drawer and pulled out the phone number to St. Anne's school. "Uh, hello this is Captain Sharon Flynn with the LAPD, is Mrs. Gottardo, the principal, there?" Sharon asked the secretary who answered the phone. "Hello Captain Flynn, is there something wrong with Matthew?" Mrs. Gottardo said over the phone. "Oh, everything is going well with Matthew but I'm not calling about Matthew. I'm actually calling about another child, Tommy Miller" Sharon said to the principal. "Oh, Tommy Miller, he's in the same grade as Matthew, but he's out sick today" the principal said to her. "I don't mean to alarm you, Mrs. Gottardo but have you noticed anything or anyone hanging around the school property before Christmas break?" Sharon asked her. "Um, no I can't say that I have. I can gather the teachers to see if they had noticed anything unusual before we went on break" the principal said. "Why? Did something happen to Tommy?" she asked Sharon.

Meanwhile, Amy, Julio, and Mike along with members of SIS, gathered at the last known address of Jimmy Caputo. Amy knocked on the front door of his apartment several times but no one answered. Julio peeked inside to see if he could see anything. "Uh, sir, I think I see a body" he said to Mike who looked back at Julio and then at Amy. "Do you think you see a body or you know you see a body, Julio?" Mike said as they needed to be careful about entering the apartment without a warrant. "We're here for a well-being check right? It's a critical missing, Tao, we don't have time for semantics" Julio said to Mike before they broke down the front door. They entered the apartment and they looked around all of the rooms, clearing them one by one. "There's no one here" Amy said to the rest of them as the holstered their weapons and began searching for clues. Just then, Jimmy Caputo drove up to his apartment and started to walk up the stairs. "Hello" Cooper said to Jimmy as he was standing outside by his door. Jimmy took one look and started to run down the stairs and Cooper and Julio started chasing him. Jimmy ran through some bushes but was eventually tackled by Cooper. "Why'd you run, Jimmy?" Cooper said to him as he placed him in handcuffs and brought him to his feet. Cooper and Julio then brought him back to a squad car, while Amy and Mike continued searching the apartment.

Provenza, Andy, and Buzz arrived at the main office where Ricky D'Angelo's organization was located. As they arrived at the front of the building, Buzz noticed all of the video cameras and the security guards at the front. "Gee, do you think they are trying to protect something here?" Andy said to Provenza as they walked in. "Can I help you?" said one of the guards at the front desk. "Yes, LAPD, we are here to ask a couple of questions to Ricky D'Angelo" Provenza said as he flashed his badge to the guards. Andy and Buzz looked around the lobby and then focused on who Provenza was speaking to. "Gentlemen, right this way" the other guard said to Provenza, Andy, and Buzz and they followed him through a set of doors. Andy looked back at Provenza who glanced at Andy and then proceeded to the conference room where the guard showed them to wait. "Mr. D'Angelo will be right with you" the guard said and then he closed the door. "Who is this guy?" Andy said to Provenza. "I don't know but I feel like we are in the middle of _The Godfather_ movie!" Provenza said in a quiet voice. Buzz looked at both of the Lieutenants before turning around to see the door open.

"Ah, sorry to keep the LAPD waiting, but I was on a call that I needed to take" Ricky D'Angelo said as he walked in to the room. "Please have a seat" he gestured to them as he took a seat at the table. Buzz noticed two other guys who came in with D'Angelo and they stayed at the door. "Mr. D'Angelo, I am Lieutenant Provenza, this is Lieutenant Flynn. We are here investigating the kidnapping of a young boy this morning" Provenza said to D'Angelo as he had a seat. "Sorry to hear that, but I didn't have anything to do with a kidnapping of a young boy, Lieutenant" D'Angelo said to Provenza. "Oh, but we think you did. You see, this young boy that was taken this morning is the son of a book keeper that you know. Does Dan Miller mean anything to you?" Provenza said back to him. D'Angelo thought for a second. "No. Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" D'Angelo asked Provenza. Provenza looked back at D'Angelo.

"Look, we have it on good authority that one of your goons took the kid this morning from a Rite-Aid pharmacy parking lot. He held the mom at gunpoint and took the car with the kid inside" Andy said to D'Angelo. D'Angelo looked back at Andy. "I do not have any goons, Lieutenant" D'Angelo chuckled back to Andy. D'Angelo was trying Andy's patience but Andy kept his cool. "Listen, we have it all on tape. A person by the name of Jimmy Caputo is employed by you. He was seen this morning taking the car and the kid inside of it" Andy said back to him. "Okay, Lieutenants, why didn't you ask me about Jimmy in the first place" D'Angelo said to them. "Mikey, can you go get Jimmy for me, please?" D'Angelo said to one of the guards at the door. The guard then left. "You see, gentlemen, I am in the business of making money. And if something threatens that business, it becomes my priority to have it fixed. If Jimmy screwed up, then I will help you" D'Angelo said to Provenza and Andy. Buzz tapped the shoulder of Andy just then. "Sir" Buzz said to Andy as the guard walked back in the room.

"We can't find Jimmy, sir" Mikey said to Ricky as he came in to the room and walked around the table. D'Angelo looked at the Lieutenants. "It seems as if Jimmy is not here at the moment, Lieutenants" D'Angelo said to them. "Okay, well we know you are somehow involved with what happened this morning, D'Angelo and we will find out the truth" Provenza said back to him. "Lieutenant, I was here all morning long, in business meetings, you can ask anybody here" D'Angelo said as he shrugged his shoulders. At this point, Andy about had enough and stood up. "Alright, listen, we had about enough of these games you are playing!" Andy said to them as everyone stood up. D'Angelo waved off the guards at the door. "Lieutenant Flynn, correct?" D'Angelo said to Andy. "That's right" Andy said back to him. "If you have evidence that a crime has been committed here, then I suggest you make an arrest, otherwise I am a very busy man" D'Angelo said back to Andy as he started to walk towards the door. "Good day, Lieutenants" D'Angelo added and then left.

"Are you crazy?" Provenza said to Andy as he slapped his arm. "What, we know he's involved?" Andy asked Provenza as he looked back at him. "Yes, Flynn, but if we are going to take down D'Angelo at his business, we are going to need a little more backup than just Buzz" Provenza said as they walked out of the room and headed back out to their vehicle. "Hey" Buzz said in protest. They made it to their vehicle and then Provenza received a text message from Julio saying that they got Jimmy Caputo and they are bringing him in. Provenza got in the car. "Well, maybe this will lead to something more concrete on D'Angelo" Provenza said back to Andy as Andy got in the driver's side and Buzz got in the back seat. "They found Jimmy and they are bringing him in" Provenza said to them. They headed back to the PAB.

Meanwhile, back in Sharon's office, she was still on the phone speaking with the principal. "Captain Flynn, thanks for holding. I just spoke to my teachers as the kids are at lunch now and they said that they haven't noticed anyone before we went on break, but one of my teachers did say that she saw a man yesterday hanging around the after school care program" the Principal said to Sharon over the phone. "Mrs. Gottardo, I am going to send a patrol car to your school just as a precaution, is that alright?" Sharon said to the principal. "Yes, that's fine. I don't think that will alarm anyone" she said back to Sharon. "Do you have a fax machine, Principal Gottardo?" Sharon asked her. Sharon then sent a picture of Jimmy Caputo to the school via fax and waited for a response from the principal. She then looked out her window and saw Cooper and Julio escorting Jimmy Caputo in to the Murder Room in handcuffs. She exited her office and met them halfway. "Are you guys okay?" Sharon said to them as she noticed the grass stain on Julio's white dress shirt. "Yes ma'am, we're fine. Jimmy here decided to run on us" Julio said to Sharon. "Okay, bring him to interview room three" Sharon said to the two of them and they escorted Jimmy to the interview room. Sharon took a deep breath and then looked back at the conference room and saw Amanda in there with her mother and sister. Just then her phone alerted to a text message from Mike. It said 'found Amanda's car keys inside Jimmy's apartment'. 'Good work' Sharon texted back and then saw Provenza, Andy, and Buzz return to the Murder Room. "Lieutenants, let's regroup in my office" Sharon said to Andy and Provenza and they joined her as she walked in to her office.

In the meantime, back at Ricky D'Angelo's business. Ricky was on the phone with someone when Mikey came in to the room. "Ricky, Jimmy has been arrested by the LAPD outside his apartment" Mikey said to D'Angelo as he hung up his phone. "Okay, then Jimmy is on his own. Make sure there is no evidence found linking us to the kidnapping through Jimmy. Oh and find me any information you can get about Lieutenant Flynn from the LAPD" D'Angelo said to Mikey. D'Angelo sat back in his chair and looked outside his windows in his office. "He'll think twice about raising his voice at me again" D'Angelo said. "Sure thing boss" Mikey said and then left the room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 4

Ricky D'Angelo sat at his desk inside his office when Mikey came back with the information he requested. "Here you go Mr. D'Angelo. This is what I could find on Lieutenant Andrew Flynn of the LAPD" Mikey said to D'Angelo as he handed him his notes. "I see he is divorced with two older children" D'Angelo says as he looks over the notes. "That's funny. I thought I saw him wearing a wedding ring when they were here earlier" D'Angelo said to Mikey. "That's all I could get from public records, Ricky" Mikey said back to him. D'Angelo then throws the papers back on his desk. "There's nothing here I can use, Mikey" D'Angelo tells him. "Find me something I can use" D'Angelo says to him as he places his hands on the side of Mikey's face and looks into his eyes. "Yes sir" Mikey says back to D'Angelo and then leaves his office.

Inside Sharon's office, Andy and Provenza both have a seat in front of her desk as she sits down. "Okay, tell me what you found out" she says to them. "Well, Mr. D'Angelo is a mob boss for sure" Provenza said to Sharon. "Anything useful, Lieutenant?" Sharon said back to Provenza giving him one of her looks. "We asked him nicely about Dan Miller, but he played it off saying he didn't know him" Provenza said to her. "Did you get a chance to look around at all, maybe see if he could be hiding Tommy somewhere there?" Sharon asked the two of them. Provenza and Andy both looked at each other and then back at Sharon. "Uh, no, they pretty much brought us to a conference room and that was it" Andy said to her as he cleared his throat. "What are you not telling me" Sharon asked them as she knew they were keeping something from her. "Flynn here pissed D'Angelo off" Provenza said as he pointed towards Andy. Andy looked back at him. "I did not piss him off, I just simply said that we know one of his people took Tommy this morning and that he should stop playing games with us" Andy said back to him as he looked at Sharon. Sharon had enough of their banter between each other. "Alright, enough. Perhaps Jimmy can lead us back to D'Angelo somehow" Sharon said to Andy and Provenza. "I contacted the school and spoke to the principal, she has a teacher there that noticed someone at the after school care program yesterday. He was outside the fence by the playground as the children were playing. The teacher approached him but the guy ran off. She was able to get a good look at him so I faxed the picture we have of Jimmy to the school" Sharon said to them. "Do you want us to go to St. Anne's and speak with the teacher who saw this person?" Andy asked her. Sharon shook her head. "No, not yet. Let's talk with Jimmy first and see what he can tell us" Sharon said as she got up from her chair.

Andy stood up and met her before they left her office. Provenza was already outside. "Sharon, if this guy was at Matthew's school yesterday" Andy started to say to her but she interrupted him. "I know Andy, I know" Sharon said back to him and placed her hand on his arm and then left her office. Provenza and Sharon entered the interview room where Jimmy was sitting. "Hello Jimmy, I'm Captain Flynn this is Lieutenant Provenza" Sharon said to Jimmy as she had a seat. "Jimmy, we want to know what you did with Tommy Miller" Provenza said to Jimmy. "Who?" Jimmy said back to him. "Oh, this guy wants to play games too" Andy said to Chief Howard, Buzz, and Julio who were all in the electronics room watching the interview. "Tommy Miller, Jimmy. The little boy that you kidnapped this morning from a parking lot" Sharon said to him as she showed him the still photo of him in the car that he stole. "You see, Jimmy, we have you on video tape shoving a gun in the mom's face and then moving her out of her car, while Tommy was in the back seat" Provenza explained to Jimmy as he looked at him. "We also have you entering a parking lot in the same car that you stole and then a minute later, you are shoving Tommy into another car and it drives away" Provenza concluded as he showed the still pictures as he was talking to him. "Now there can only be one logical explanation here, Jimmy. You kidnapped Tommy on behalf of somebody else, because let's face it, I don't think you are smart enough to come up with this elaborate plan" Provenza said to him as he sat back in his chair. "So what is it, Jimmy?" Sharon asked him as she leaned forward.

Jimmy looked at the pictures in front of him on the table. He knew D'Angelo would hang him out to dry if he turned him in. "The kid's father owed some money, so I followed the kid around and at the right opportunity, I took him" Jimmy said to them. Sharon looked at Provenza and then at Jimmy. "Who did Dan Miller owe money to?" Sharon asked him. "I don't know" Jimmy said as he shuffled in his seat. "You're lying Jimmy" Provenza pointed to him. Sharon held up her hand. "Did he owe money to your boss, Ricky D'Angelo?" Sharon asked him. Jimmy just looked at her and didn't say anything. Sharon leaned back in her chair. "Jimmy, where is Tommy?" Sharon asked him. Jimmy looked back at her and then down at the table. Sharon stood up. "Jimmy, where is Tommy?" she asked again. "I took him to my sister's house" Jimmy said. "Where does she live?" Provenza asked. "She doesn't know anything about this" Jimmy said back to them. "Where does she live!" Sharon said to him. "66th and Long" Jimmy said as he sat back. Both Sharon and Provenza exited the room and left patrol to watch Jimmy. Everyone left the electronics room and met Sharon and Provenza in the hallway. "Lights and sirens everyone, be careful!" Sharon said to them.

"Go with them Captain, I can stay here and make sure both parents are okay" Chief Howard said to Sharon. "Thank you Chief" Sharon said back to him and then joined Andy. They headed down to their cars and once inside, Sharon grabbed the radio and started communicating with the rest of the team while Andy drove them. Provenza was with Julio and Buzz. Mike and Amy were together. It took them a while to navigate the streets from the PAB to the location of Jimmy's sister's house. It was located all the way across town and LA traffic did not want to cooperate with them today.

"Come on people, move out of the way!" Andy said to the cars in front of them as he tried getting around. Sharon just looked at him and she could tell that he was getting agitated. This case was hitting close to them both. Tommy was a year younger than Matthew now, since they celebrated Matthew's 9th birthday a couple of days ago. "Andy" she said to him. Just one word, his name, from her was all it took for him to calm down. A couple of years ago and that wouldn't have been the case. "I don't know what I would do if it was one of our kids that was missing. I mean this boy is in Matthew's class" Andy started to say as they were driving on the freeway towards their exit. "I know Andy" Sharon said to him, trying not to think about it. Andy knew that Sharon would do anything for their kids, and proved that protecting Rusty a few years back.

Andy was following Provenza and Julio's car as they got off and headed down the streets towards their destination on the left side of the street. They pulled up and headed out to meet up at Provenza's car. "Okay everyone, I want this to go smooth. According to Jimmy, his sister does not know anything about the kidnapping. We are just going to knock on the door and rescue Tommy. I don't foresee this being a weapon usage but you never know so stay focused everybody" Sharon said to them and then they headed towards the house where Jimmy's sister resided. Sharon knocked on the door and a woman answered. "Hello?" she said to Sharon. "Hello, I am Captain Sharon Flynn of the LAPD. Are you Jimmy Caputo's sister?" Sharon asked her. "Yes, what's this about?" the woman asked Sharon as she looked at everyone behind Sharon. "We spoke to your brother, Jimmy, earlier and he informed us that you are watching a young boy for him, is that right?" Sharon asked her. "Yes, that's right. He dropped him off earlier today and didn't explain anything. Just asked me if I was able to watch him" the woman responded. "May we come in?" Sharon asked the woman. The woman hesitated but then moved to the side and they entered the home. Andy led the search for the boy through the house as Sharon and Amy stayed with Jimmy's sister. "What's going on? Is Jimmy in trouble?" the woman asked. "I'm afraid Jimmy is in a lot of trouble" Sharon said to her. "You see, the little boy that Jimmy brought to you was kidnapped earlier this morning from his mom at a LA pharmacy parking lot" Amy said to the woman. "Oh my gosh. I didn't know. I didn't know any of that. Jimmy didn't tell me anything" the woman started to get hysterical. "Calm down, you're not in trouble. We just want to reunite the boy with his mother, that's all" Sharon said to her as she tried calming the woman down.

Andy found Tommy Miller sitting in a smaller room watching TV and playing with some toys. The little boy was coughing. "Tommy?" he said to the kid. Tommy looked up at Andy and nodded. "Are you here to bring me back to my mom?" Tommy asked Andy. "Yes, I am a police officer with the LAPD, my name is Andy" Andy said to Tommy. Tommy looked back at Andy and recognized him. "You're Matthew's foster dad" he said to him. Andy nodded and grabbed Tommy's hand to lead him out of the room they were in. "I got him!" Andy yelled alerting everyone else who was searching the house. Andy brought Tommy out back to the front of the house where Sharon and Amy were standing with Jimmy's sister. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was missing" Jimmy's sister kept saying to Sharon and Amy. Sharon looked at Amy who then led the sister to another area. "We're going to need you to come down with us and give us a statement" Amy said to the woman and they walked outside to the cars. "Am I under arrest?" she asked Amy as her and Julio escorted her to the car. "No, you're not under arrest ma'am. We just need you to answer some questions for us at our office" Julio said to her as Amy put her in the car. Julio drove the car as Amy sat in the back seat with Jimmy's sister.

Sharon looked down at Tommy who was coughing a little bit. Tommy recognized Sharon. "You're Matthew's foster mom, aren't you?" he said to her as Sharon and Andy brought him to the car. "I am" Sharon said to Tommy. "Do you know Matthew?" Sharon asked him as she looked at Andy who opened the car door. "We are in the same class together. I've seen you pick him up a couple of times after school" Tommy said to Sharon. "I really miss my mom" Tommy said as he got into the back seat of the police car. "Well, we are taking you right to her. She is at our office currently waiting for you" Sharon said to Tommy and he smiled. "Captain!" Provenza called to Sharon from the house they were just in. Andy looked back to see what Provenza wanted and pointed in his direction. Sharon looked back to see Provenza approaching them both. "Captain, there's no sign of any evidence inside the house" Provenza said to her. "Okay, Lieutenant, let's head back and reunite Tommy with his mother. Then we can figure out what exactly is going on here" Sharon said to Provenza. Provenza nodded and waved to everyone else, signaling that they were heading back. Sharon got in their car and Andy drove them back to the office.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 5

The team arrived back at the office and headed into the Murder Room. Andy and Sharon were walking in with Tommy and they made their way over to the conference room. "Lieutenant, I would like us to interview Tommy's father again" Sharon whispered to Provenza so that Tommy didn't hear anything. "Sure, Captain" Provenza said back to her as he made his way with Mike to the interview room that Dan Miller was sitting in. Sharon made her way in the conference room and Amanda stood up along with her mother and sister. "Captain, have you heard anything? Did you find Tommy?" Amanda said to Sharon. Sharon smiled back at her. "Yes, we found Tommy" Sharon said to her and Andy then walked in with Tommy. Tommy ran to his mom and Amanda was completely overjoyed. "Oh my god, Tommy!" she said as she hugged him. "Mommy!" Tommy said as he hugged her back. She looked at him to make sure he was okay. "Do you feel okay?" she asked him. "I'm still coughing but I'm okay" Tommy said back to her. Sharon and Andy smiled at the reunion as they stood there watching. "If you will excuse us. You can take your time here, but before you leave please let me know, okay?" Sharon said to Amanda. "Of course, thank you Captain, Lieutenant" Amanda said back to them.

Sharon closed the door behind them and nodded to the patrol officer outside as they made their way to electronics to see how Provenza and Mike were doing with Dan Miller. Sharon looked at the screen with Provenza and Mike on it and she was also glad to see Amy and Julio in the other interview room speaking to Jimmy's sister. "How is Jimmy doing?" Sharon asked Buzz as he was adjusting all of the monitors. "He seems to be fine, just sitting there. Patrol is still inside with him" Buzz answered her. They then listened to what Mike and Provenza were saying to Dan. "So Dan, we heard that you owed money to Mr. D'Angelo and that's why he threatened you, because you wouldn't pay him back" Provenza said to Dan. Dan looked up at him. "What? That's a lie. I don't owe him any money" Dan said and Mike checked the financials they ran earlier on him. "Your financials say otherwise, Dan" Mike said as he handed the paper to Provenza. Provenza took a look at the paper. "Woah! Dan, it looks like you owe a lot of money according to this!" Provenza said to Dan. "Look, I don't know what that paper says but I do not owe him money. The only payment I make is child support every month to my ex-wife, that's it" Dan said to Provenza and Mike. "Did you find Tommy yet?" Dan asked them. "Yes we did, and we reunited him with his mother. Now, tell me Dan, the real reason why someone like D'Angelo would tell one of his workers to kidnap your son and hold him" Provenza asked Dan.

Meanwhile, Amy and Julio were getting a statement from Jimmy's sister. "We just need you to write down everything that Jimmy told you this morning, regarding the little boy that he brought to your house" Amy explained to the woman and handed her a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay" the woman said to them and started writing everything down. "Do I need to get Jimmy a lawyer or something?" the woman asked them. Amy and Julio looked at each other. "Uh, ma'am he didn't ask for a lawyer when we read him his rights" Julio said to her. The woman nodded. "Do you think I should get him a lawyer?" she asked again. "We can't provide any legal advice to you ma'am" Amy said to her. The woman stopped writing and then pulled out her phone. "I think I should get him a lawyer" she said as she dialed a number on her cell phone. Amy looked back at the camera. "Okay, so Jimmy's sister is asking for a lawyer for her brother. We will wait until the lawyer gets here for him before we head back in the room to speak with him" Sharon said to Andy and to Buzz as she got up from the chair in the electronics room. Andrea Hobbs opened the door to electronics and saw the three of them inside. "So, did you find the missing kid yet?" Hobbs asked them. "Yes, Andrea, we did. He's with his mother right now in our conference room" Sharon said to her. "Oh, thank god. Now what's this about the mob being involved?" Andrea asked Sharon and Andy as she closed the door behind her.

Provenza looked across the table at Dan who was just sitting there. Dan was trying to think about the answer to the question. "I already told you the reason. D'Angelo wanted me to fix his books so that it looked like his business did a legitimate transaction a couple of months ago but I told him no. He then got his guys to come after me and harass me, threatening me but I still refused to do it" Dan said to them. "You don't just refuse someone, especially if they are tied to the mob" Mike said to Dan. "As long as Tommy is safe, and you found him, that's all that matters" Dan said back. "So, you're saying that you don't owe D'Angelo any money, that he came after you and kidnapped your son because you refused to fix his books?" Provenza said to him. "Yes" Dan said to him. "The DA's office may need you to testify to that in court" Mike said to Dan. Dan got nervous. "Uh, no, I'm not testifying to anything" Dan said as he was now fidgeting in his seat. "D'Angelo kidnapped your son, Dan. He had one of his people do the dirty work" Provenza explained to him. Dan shook his head. "No, I'm not testifying to anything. Tommy is back with his mom, he's safe now" Dan said back to them. Provenza sat back in his chair and looked up at the camera.

"If Dan is refusing to testify in a court room, then I will be forced to only charge Jimmy Caputo in this case" Andrea said to Sharon and Andy in the electronics room. The phone rang inside the room. "Electronics, this is Buzz Watson" Buzz said as he answered the phone. "Yes, I'll tell her" Buzz said as he hung up. "Jimmy's lawyer is here" Buzz said to them. Sharon took a deep breath and left the room to meet the lawyer outside in the Murder Room. Both Andy and Andrea joined her. "Hello Captain" Linda Rothman said to Sharon as she entered the room. "Wow Linda, I didn't know that you had dealings with the mob in LA" Andrea said to her as she gathered around the desk they were standing by. "I have certain clients, DDA Hobbs, that retain me and I do my best to bring justice for them" Linda said back to her. Andrea just looked at her in disgust. Andy didn't say anything to Linda Rothman as she came up to them. "Now, Captain, where is my client?" Linda asked Sharon. "Right this way" Sharon said back to her as she showed her what room Jimmy was in. Sharon opened the door and spoke to Jimmy, signaling for the patrol officers to come and wait outside. "Jimmy, your sister called a lawyer for you" Sharon said to Jimmy as Linda walked in the room. "Thank you Captain" Linda said to Sharon as she made her way to the table in the room. Sharon then closed the door so that Jimmy and his lawyer could speak to one another.

"Linda Rothman just happens to be the lawyer that Jimmy's sister calls? Come on" Andy said to Sharon when she returned to where he and Andrea where still standing. "Something's not right here" Sharon said to Andy as she headed back to her office. Provenza exited the interview room he was in and made his way to Sharon's office. The door was opened so Provenza walked right in. "Captain, what do you want me to do with the ex-husband?" Provenza said to Sharon and then glanced over at the reunion that was still going on in the conference room. "Do you think he was involved in the kidnapping of his son in any way?" Sharon asked Provenza as she sat in her chair. Provenza looked back at her. "No" he said as he shook his head. "Then release him" Sharon told him. "Jimmy's sister called for a lawyer to represent Jimmy" Sharon said to Provenza as he was leaving her office. "Who'd she get, Jack?" he asked. She looked back at him. "No" she said. "Linda Rothman" she added. "Oh, it's worse" Provenza said in response. He then went back to the interview room and informed Mike they were going to release Dan. "Okay Dan, you are free to go. But, if you do run into trouble with the mob, don't say we didn't warn you" Provenza said to Dan and then opened the door and Dan walked out.

Dan saw Tommy and Amanda, his ex-wife, in the conference room and started to walk over to them. Andy stood up from his desk and stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" Andy asked him as he put his hand up to stop Dan. "I wanted to see Tommy, make sure he is alright" Dan said to Andy as Sharon came out of her office. "Mr. Miller, your ex-wife has full custody of Tommy and right now you see him how often?" Sharon said to Dan. "Every three weeks" Dan answered her. "I just want to see him" Dan pleaded with Sharon. Sharon looked at him and then turned around and walked towards the conference room. Andy kept Dan where he was until he got a signal from Sharon. Sharon knocked on the door to the conference room and walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but your ex-husband was asking if he could see Tommy. We are releasing him and as he was leaving he made that request to us. Now it is totally up to you, Amanda" Sharon started to explain to her. "That's fine. He can see him for a little bit" Amanda answered. Sharon nodded and then stepped out of the conference room and gave a little wave to Andy. Andy then walked with Dan over to the conference room and Dan walked in. Tommy turned around. "Dad!" he said as he went up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey kiddo" Dan said back to him as he hugged him. Dan stayed with them for about five minutes and then he left. "Thank you for finding my son, Captain" Dan said to Sharon and then he walked out of the Murder Room.

Sharon turned around to Amanda. "You are free to leave Amanda, we can give you a ride home if you'd like. I'm afraid your car is still in our custody" Sharon said to her. "Oh, how long do you think that is going to take?" Amanda asked Sharon. "We could probably return it to you in a couple of days" Sharon said as she looked at Andy who just shrugged his shoulders. "Um, that's fine" Amanda said back to her. "We are going to take them home, but thank you Captain" Amanda's mother said to Sharon. "We will have a patrol car outside your place just as a precaution" Andy said to the group. "Thank you" Amanda said back. "Good bye Tommy" Andy said to Tommy as he was walking out of the room. Tommy waved to him and then stopped. "Matthew was right when we were discussing heroes at school. He told me that his foster parents were both super heroes. I laughed at him, but he was right. You both are because you saved me" Tommy said to Andy and then he hugged him. Andy didn't know what to say to the child so he just stood there while Sharon looked at them. Sharon cleared her throat as she approached them. "Maybe one day, you could have Tommy come over and play with Matthew since they seem to be such good friends at school" Sharon said to Amanda. "Yeah, we'll see. Thank you again. I don't know how to repay you" Amanda said and then they left the Murder Room.

"It seems like Matthew is doing a lot of talking about us at school" Andy said to Sharon as they both walked to her office. "He's made a lot of improvements since we found him. I'm glad he's making new friends" Sharon said to him. "We are going to have to tell him about what happened today, because you know Tommy is probably going to tell him tomorrow when he goes back to school" Andy said to Sharon and gave her a little chuckle. Sharon looked back at Andy and smiled. She glanced up at the clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. "Hopefully Linda Rothman is ready and we can proceed with closing this case out" Sharon said to Andy as they joined Provenza and Mike in electronics. Andrea then walked in behind them. "Are you ready, Captain?" she asked Sharon. "Let's do this" Sharon said as she joined Andrea in the interview room with Jimmy and his lawyer. "This should be interesting" Provenza said as he sat back in his chair ready to watch what was going to unfold before them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 6

Sharon and Andrea entered the interview room where Jimmy was sitting with his lawyer. "Hello Jimmy, this is DDA Hobbs with the District Attorney's office" Sharon said as she introduced Andrea to Jimmy and they sat down across the table. "Now Jimmy, I think you have a little explaining to do. We spoke to Dan again, and he says that he never owed money to Mr. D'Angelo so I would like to know where you got that information from" Sharon said to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Sharon and then at his lawyer. "My client is ready to give a statement to you regarding the incident that happened this morning, in exchange for a lighter sentence" Linda Rothman stated to Sharon and Andrea. "Lighter sentence?" Andrea asked. "Yes, I'll let Jimmy here explain everything, and he will plead guilty to kidnapping in exchange for a one year sentencing, which will be reduced to probation when we are done" Linda said back to Andrea. "At the most, it's aggravated kidnapping, he had a weapon with him, Linda" Andrea said back to her. "We'll discuss the charges after my client tells you what happened" Linda said.

"I don't like her" Andy said to the group in electronics. "I don't think anyone likes her, Lieutenant" Buzz said back to them. "She's up to something here" Provenza said as they all continued to watch the interview as Jimmy spoke. "I acted alone in the kidnapping of that child. Mr. D'Angelo had nothing to do with this" Jimmy said. "What? Come on!" Andy said in disbelief as the uproar continued in electronics. "Excuse me? I'm sorry. I don't think I heard correctly, Jimmy. Your saying that you acted alone, that Mr. D'Angelo was not involved in the planning of this kidnapping" Sharon said to Jimmy as she could not believe what she heard earlier. "That's correct" Jimmy answered her. Sharon looked at Andrea and then back at Jimmy. "Why are you changing your story?" Sharon asked him. "He's not changing his story, Captain" Linda interrupted. "I advised my client to tell the truth before you came in and that is what he is doing" Linda added. Sharon looked at Linda from across the table and shook her head.

"We know your client works for Ricky D'Angelo, Linda" Andrea started to say to her in the interview room. She then showed Linda surveillance photos that they acquired. "According to these pictures, it shows your client at Ricky D'Angelo's businesses. Now, we also believe through our other sources that Ricky D'Angelo was trying to send a message to someone by having their child kidnapped by your client here" Andrea continued as Linda kept looking back at her. "If you're so sure that Ricky D'Angelo is involved, then why don't you go down to his business and arrest him" Linda fired back at Andrea. Andrea and Sharon were both silent. Linda looked at them. "Judging by your silence leads me to believe that you don't have anything concrete to tie Mr. D'Angelo to this incident. So, then since Jimmy just stated to you, on record for that matter, that he kidnapped the child on his own, you have to proceed with that" Linda said to them and then sat back in her chair.

"Is she Jimmy's lawyer or Ricky D'Angelo's lawyer?" Andy asked everyone in electronics as they all looked at the monitors. "Julio, do me a favor and look up Linda Rothman for me and see if you can find out if D'Angelo is her client" Provenza said to Julio. "You know if I wasn't sure already, I would say that you're representing D'Angelo as well" Andrea said to Linda and Linda smiled back to her. "Never mind Julio. I think we just got our answer" Provenza said as they watched the interview unfold. "I have many clients, Andrea, and I am here to get the best deal for my current client, Jimmy" Linda said back to her. Andrea looked at Sharon who couldn't believe what had just unfolded in front of them. They were so sure that Jimmy would take a deal to get D'Angelo but now that he confessed to the whole thing on his own, they weren't sure they could do anything else regarding D'Angelo. "So, your client is taking full responsibility of kidnapping a child, while shoving a gun in the mother's face and stealing her car, with that child inside is that correct?" Sharon asked Linda as she looked back at Jimmy. "Yes" Jimmy said to them. Sharon shook her head and glanced at Andrea for a moment. "Fine, then I'm arresting him for aggravated kidnapping with a deadly weapon and also grand theft auto" Sharon stated to Jimmy and Linda as she stood up. "Julio, Amy" Provenza said to the two of them in electronics and they left to go to the interview room. The door opened and Julio placed Jimmy under arrest as Amy placed him in handcuffs and they led him down to booking. Linda Rothman then stood up and walked over to Andrea. "What kind of deal are you going to offer my client?" Linda asked Andrea. "I don't know if there is going to be a deal here" Andrea said back to her and then they both left the room and followed Jimmy down to booking.

Sharon walked out of the room and back in to the hallway. She let out a sigh as Andy and Provenza met her there. "So what about D'Angelo, Captain?" Provenza asked her. She shook her head. "I don't know Lieutenant. It seems like our case against him has fallen apart" she said as she started heading towards her office. Both Provenza and Andy watched her walk away. Provenza's phone then rang and he answered it. "Yes, Lieutenant Provenza" he said. "What?" he said and paused listening to the other person on the line. "Okay" he then said as he hung up his phone. Andy looked at him. "Who was that?" Andy asked him as they walked towards their desks. "That was the front desk. Apparently Ricky D'Angelo is coming up to meet with the Captain right now" Provenza said to Andy and Andy looked over to where Sharon was in her office. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. Provenza walked to Sharon's office. "Captain, that was the front desk, D'Angelo is here and wants to speak with you" he said to her and she stood up from her desk and joined Andy and Provenza out in the hall.

The three of them waited by the elevators until Ricky D'Angelo walked out of one of them. "Ah, Lieutenants. Nice to see you again" D'Angelo said as he stepped off the elevator and saw Andy and Provenza waiting there. "And who is this?" D'Angelo asked them as two of his men accompanied him. "I'm the Captain of the Major Crimes division" Sharon said back to him. "Ah, just the person I am looking for. Gentlemen, you didn't tell me your boss was a woman" D'Angelo said to Provenza and Andy. Andy was getting a little tense at the exchange they were having as he stared at D'Angelo. "What is it you want to talk about?" Sharon asked him. D'Angelo looked back at his men and nodded as he walked in to the hallway. The men stayed back and both Andy and Provenza kept an eye on them as they also followed Sharon and D'Angelo to the hallway. "I believe this is all a misunderstanding, Captain" D'Angelo said to Sharon as Sharon crossed her arms in front of her. "Oh really? How so" Sharon asked him. "You see, I was unaware of what Jimmy's plans were this morning and I was appalled when I heard he had kidnapped a little boy" D'Angelo said to her. "Oh, I see" Sharon said to him as she looked at D'Angelo. "And you had nothing to do with this?" Sharon added to see what reaction she would get from him. D'Angelo smiled at Sharon. "Captain?" D'Angelo spoke hoping she would give him her name but Sharon didn't budge. D'Angelo sighed. "Captain, I am a business man and I do not get involved in crime, I run businesses that help the LA economy and the lives of everyday citizens living in LA" D'Angelo stated to her.

Andy kept his eyes on D'Angelo and the conversation he was having with Sharon. He didn't trust this guy one bit. One of the men that showed up with D'Angelo cleared his throat and D'Angelo looked over at him. "I'm sorry Captain, but I have to go now. It was nice chatting with you and I'm very sorry that this whole mishap occurred today" D'Angelo said as he held out his hand for Sharon to shake. Sharon looked back at D'Angelo and then looked at his hand, but did not shake it. Instead she simply showed him the way back to the elevators. Andy and Provenza followed her there. "It was lovely meeting you Captain" D'Angelo said as he stepped on the open elevator with his men and then the doors closed. Sharon was left with Andy and Provenza looking back at her. She shook her head and walked back towards the Murder Room. "I don't trust that guy" Andy said to Sharon as they entered the Murder Room. "No, I don't trust him either" Sharon said as she made her way back inside. "What's next, Captain?" Provenza asked her as they stopped just inside the room.

Sharon looked back at Provenza and then looked over the rest of the squad in the room. "We need to see if we can tie D'Angelo into the kidnapping ourselves, without the help of Dan or Jimmy" Sharon said and then proceeded to her office and closed the door behind her. Andy watched as Sharon left them and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir, this fax came back for the Captain" Julio said to Andy as he handed him the paper. Andy read it over. "Thanks" he said to him and then proceeded to Sharon's office. Andy knocked on her door and then entered. He saw Sharon sitting at her desk looking up at her ceiling. She then looked at Andy when he closed her door and saw the piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?" she asked him as she sat up in her chair. "It's the fax from St. Anne's school. Looks like the teacher wrote a response about seeing Jimmy at the school yesterday" Andy said to her as he handed the paper to her. Sharon looked it over and read the statement from the teacher. Andy then took a seat across from Sharon.

After reading the statement, Sharon placed the piece of paper on her desk and closed her eyes. "Why don't we call it a day" Andy said to her as he glanced at his watch. "We can go pick up Matthew and speak to the teacher in person there, find out exactly what she saw, and then I can cook you a nice meal while you relax in the tub" Andy suggested to her. Sharon looked back at him and smiled. "We can then get a fresh start tomorrow if you still insist upon tying D'Angelo to this" Andy said to her. "You don't think he's tied to the kidnapping?" Sharon asked him. "Oh, no, I do think he's tied to it, it's just going to be harder to prove now" Andy said back to her and then stood up. "Come on, go release the troops and then we can get out of here" Andy said with a smile. Sharon smiled back and stood up as well. She exited her office after Andy had a seat at his desk. "Good job everyone. Go home, get some rest. Tomorrow we can start our investigation into Ricky D'Angelo" Sharon said to them as they looked at her. "You heard the Captain" Provenza said as he packed up his desk. Sharon then went back in to her office. Chief Howard then walked inside the Murder Room. "Guys, is the Captain in?" he asked Provenza and Andy as they both stood by the desks. "Yes, she's in her office" Provenza said to him. Chief Howard looked around the room and saw the team packing up for the day. Before he could comment on the team leaving, Provenza said to him, "She's dismissed us for the day already". "Good, get some rest" Chief Howard said and then he knocked on Sharon's door frame.

"What can I do for you, Chief?" Sharon said as he entered her office. "I heard we had a visit from Ricky D'Angelo" Chief Howard said to her as he had a seat. "Yes, he did come by and wanted to clarify some things he called were misunderstandings" Sharon said to him. "Yeah, well I heard we arrested Jimmy Caputo for aggravated kidnapping with a deadly weapon and grand theft auto" Chief Howard said to her. "Yes, since he claimed full responsibility for everything and said he acted alone in it, that was all we could do" Sharon said to him with a frustrating tone. Chief Howard looked back at Sharon. "Sharon, let me give you some advice about Ricky D'Angelo" he said to her and she looked at him. "He's been investigated by the FBI several times before for various things, nothing ever stuck. He's got friends in high places inside city hall, not saying the Mayor's office but other offices there. Just be careful dealing with him if you do pursue anything" Chief Howard said back to her as he stood up when he was done. "Oh, and good work finding the child safe and reuniting him with his mother" Chief Howard added. "Thank you Chief" Sharon said as she gathered up her things and placed them in her bag. Chief Howard then left her office and stopped to speak to Andy. "Andy, watch your backs regarding D'Angelo" Chief Howard said to Andy as he glanced back at Sharon. Andy looked at him and nodded his head. Chief Howard then left to go back to his office. Andy looked around the office, everyone left except for him and Sharon. She came out of her office with her things. "Ready?" she said to him. "Yes, let's go" Andy said as he held out his hand which she took and they exited to room.

"What did Howard say to you in your office?" Andy said to Sharon as they rode in the elevator down to the parking garage. "He said to be careful dealing with D'Angelo if we do decide to pursue him" Sharon said to Andy as she laid her head against his shoulder. The elevator doors opened to the parking garage and they both walked hand in hand to their car. They got in and Andy drove them out of the garage and towards Matthew's school. A black sedan then pulled out of a parking spot and followed Andy and Sharon's car.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 7

Sharon and Andy arrived at Matthew's school and parked in the parking lot adjacent to the school's entrance. They both got out of their car and walked to the building's entrance, waving at the patrol car outside as they passed it. As Sharon and Andy walked inside the building, they were greeted by the principal. "Captain and Lieutenant Flynn" Mrs. Gottardo said as she greeted them. "Principal Gottardo" Sharon said back to her as she shook her hand. "Oh please, call me Rita" the principal said as they started walking towards her office. "Did you find Tommy Miller yet?" she asked them. "Yes, we did, he is back with his mother now" Sharon said to her. "Oh, good. That's wonderful news" Rita said back to Sharon. "Please have a seat in here and I will go get the teacher, Mrs. Ryan, for you" Rita said to them and Sharon and Andy stepped inside a mini conference room. The teacher, Mrs. Ryan, came in to the room and sat down with Sharon and Andy.

"Hello, we spoke over the phone earlier today, I'm Captain Sharon Flynn and this is my husband, Lieutenant Andy Flynn" Sharon said to her. "Hi, I'm Kathy Ryan, the eighth grade teacher" Kathy Ryan said. "We understand that you saw someone yesterday hanging outside the after school care program" Andy said to her. "Yes, that's right. The children were outside playing in the school yard playground when I noticed a man standing by the fence area. I had asked one of my students that stays after school to help with the program if they had recognized them and they told me no" Kathy Ryan said to them and then paused to take a deep breath. "Go on, it's okay" Sharon said to her. "I approached him from the other side of the fence and asked him what he was doing here. He didn't answer me so I moved closer and asked him for his name which he didn't give me and then he walked away back towards his car" Kathy Ryan said. "Did you see anyone else there yesterday with him?" Andy asked her. "No, it was just him" Kathy Ryan said. "Did you notify anyone about this encounter?" Andy asked her. "No, I didn't think anything of it at that time" Kathy Ryan said to them. "And this is the person you saw by the playground?" Sharon asked her as she showed her a picture of Jimmy Caputo. "Yes, that's him, just like I said in the fax earlier" Kathy Ryan answered. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Ryan" Sharon said to her and then they all stood up and Kathy Ryan left the room to return to the after school care program.

"So what do you think?" Andy asked Sharon as they walked out of the room. "I was hoping Jimmy was here with someone else yesterday, but she said he was alone. That doesn't bode well for our theory with D'Angelo" Sharon said to him quietly. Andy nodded as he looked back at Sharon. Just then, Mrs. Gottardo approached the two of them. "Was Mrs. Ryan able to provide any information to help you out?" she asked them. "Thank you, she was very helpful" Sharon said back to her. "Um, how long is the patrol car going to be outside our school?" she asked Sharon. "Well, just as a precaution we are going to keep it there at least another school day" Sharon answered her. "Oh, okay that's fine. Thank you both" she said to Sharon and then Andy and shook their hands. They then made their way over to the after school care program inside the building and showed their id's to the person at the front of the room. She told an older school kid to tell Matthew that his foster parents were here. Sharon and Andy moved to the side of the hallway and waited for Matthew to come out of the room. Andy looked at Sharon who looked very tired. "Come here" he said to her and then pulled her in for a brief hug. "Sharon, Andy!" Matthew said to them as he exited the room with his backpack. Sharon broke from Andy's hug and greeted Matthew. "Hi Matthew, how was school?" she asked him as he half hugged her. "Good, but my friend Tommy was not here today, the teacher said he was sick" Matthew said as they started to walk outside towards the car. Sharon looked back at Andy who was carrying Matthew's backpack now. Andy gave her a knowing look and knew they would eventually have to explain to Matthew what had happened. They got in the car and Sharon decided that now was a good time to explain everything as Andy started to drive away.

"Matthew, we need to tell you something about your friend Tommy" Sharon said to Matthew as Andy drove through the streets of LA heading to pick Moxie up from doggie day care. "What about him?" Matthew said as he looked out the window. "Well, you see, a stranger this morning took Tommy away from his mother and she called the police" Sharon started to explain to him as she shifted sideways in the passenger seat. "Is Tommy lost?" Matthew asked. "No honey, we found him safe and sound and he is back with his family" Sharon said to him. "Did you bring him back to his family?" Matthew asked her. "Yes, we did" she said as she smiled and then thought of something else. "Matthew, Andy and I want to make sure you know the importance of stranger danger" Sharon said to Matthew as Andy pulled in to the parking lot of the doggie day care place. Andy parked the car and looked out the rear-view mirror. He then checked the side mirrors and saw the car he was looking for. As Sharon was telling Matthew about strangers, Andy interrupted her by grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Sharon looked at Andy. "What is it?" Sharon asked him. "Come on, we are all going in to get Moxie" Andy said to her and then Matthew. Sharon gave Andy a strange look but went along with him and got out of their car. Andy came around to her side of the car to meet her and Matthew. Andy leaned in and whispered something into Sharon's ear. "We have a tail. I noticed them as we left Matthew's school" Andy said as he wrapped his arm around Sharon and then held Matthew's hand. They walked inside the building and then five minutes later walked out with Moxie.

They made their way back to their car and got inside. Andy looked at their surroundings but couldn't see where that black sedan was at. He got in the car and after everyone was settled back in, drove them home. About halfway home, the black sedan picks them up and stays in traffic following them. "There they are again" Andy says quietly to Sharon as he glances at her. They don't want to alarm Matthew. Sharon tries looking out her side mirror. "Two cars back from us" Andy says as he continues to drive. Sharon pulls out her phone. "Who are you calling?" Andy asks her. "Your partner, keep driving" Sharon said to Andy. "Lieutenant, can you get everyone and meet us at our house? We have a possible tail" Sharon said in the phone. "Yes Captain, tell Flynn to keep driving around, we 'll be at your house in twenty" Provenza said on the phone and then hung up. Andy glanced at Sharon as they were stopped at a red light. He then looked at his mirrors and still saw the black sedan two cars behind them.

Meanwhile, in the black sedan, Mikey was inside sitting in the passenger seat while another person was driving the car. Mikey's phone rang and he answered it. "Yes Mr. D'Angelo?" Mikey said on the phone. "What's your status?" D'Angelo said to him. "We are currently following sir, just like you asked us. He's with a women, the captain that you met. They stopped at the same school Jimmy was at yesterday and picked up a kid, then they drove across town to pick up a dog, and now they seem to be driving around" Mikey said to D'Angelo. "Hmm, you said he is with the captain?" D'Angelo said back to Mikey. "Yes sir. Do you want us to keep following them?" Mikey asked him. "Yes" D'Angelo said and then hung up. Mikey looked back at the driver. "Keep following them" he said to him.

Andy drove them around the streets of LA, trying to lose the tail they acquired since leaving Matthew's school. "Who do you think it is?" Sharon asked Andy quietly. "My guess is D'Angelo" Andy said back to her as he made a sharp right turn off of Hollywood Boulevard down Hobart Boulevard into a residential neighborhood. The black sedan turned with them but still maintained a two car buffer. "Alright, I've had enough of this" Andy said as he pulled over to the side of the street and waited to see what the other car would do. "What are you doing?" Sharon asked Andy as he pulled the car over. "I don't want them to know where we live, Sharon" Andy said back to her. "So we're just going to wait here, out in the open, no backup, with Matthew in the back seat?" Sharon said to him as she looked him in his eyes. Andy knew Sharon was right, they couldn't stay in this area. Andy wanted the car to pass them up but the car hung back.

"What's he doing?" the driver asked Mikey as they saw Andy's car pull over to the side of the street. The car hung back but there was really nowhere for them to go. "What do you want me to do?" the driver asked as their car slowly approached. "Circle around the block" Mikey said to the driver and the black sedan drove past Andy and Sharon and turned right down another street. Andy had his hand on his weapon as the car drove past them. "Was that the car?" Sharon asked Andy as a black sedan past them up. "Yeah, but I didn't get a good look at the plate when it drove by" Andy said as he hit his hand against the steering wheel. Sharon placed her hand on his arm to calm him down. "They turned down the block, let's go before they come back" Sharon said to him and he nodded. They pulled out of the spot and continued driving home.

The black sedan came around again. "Where did they go?" the driver said to Mikey. Mikey looked around but did not see their car. "Mr. D'Angelo is not going to be happy about this" Mikey said as they continued to drive down the street. They met up with Andy and Sharon's car on Sunset Boulevard and Vermont Avenue. "There they are" Mikey said to the driver as he pointed to the car. Andy continued driving towards their house and as they pulled up their driveway, they saw their team get out of their cars to join them. Andy pulled the car into the garage and then everyone got out. "Matthew, please take Moxie inside the house with you and stay only in the kitchen" Sharon said to Matthew and he did as he was told. Julio walked up the driveway, passing Andy and went towards where Sharon was standing. "Ma'am, I can go in the house with him" Julio said to Sharon and she nodded as she walked towards the end of the driveway where Provenza and Andy were standing. Andy was looking down the street and he saw the black sedan that was following them earlier. "Son of a" Andy said as he started to run towards the car. "Flynn! Hey Flynn!" Provenza yelled out to him. Mike and Amy went after Andy. Sharon came up to Provenza as she saw Andy take off down the street. The black sedan was parked further down the street from their house. "Where is he going?" Sharon asked Provenza as she started to follow Andy. Provenza placed his hand on her arm to stop her. "Captain, please stay here" he said to her as they both watched what was happening.

"Mikey, that Lieutenant is coming towards us" the driver said to Mikey. "It's fine, let him come over here" Mikey said back to him. Andy approached the vehicle and held his gun out. He motioned for the driver to roll down the window. Mike and Amy approached the car from the other side. "Who are you and why are you following us?" Andy yelled out to the car. The driver rolled down the window and Andy peeked inside the car. He recognized Mikey from earlier today. "I'm sorry officers, we must be lost in the neighborhood. We are trying to find Silver Lake and we got turned around somehow" the driver said to Andy. Andy turned his head to see Sharon and Provenza still at the end of their driveway and then glanced at Mike and Amy who were covering him. Andy didn't believe that story. Mike heard what the driver said to Andy and before Andy could make it into a bigger incident, Mike stepped over to Andy and pulled him away from the car. "Come on Andy" Mike said to him as he motioned for them to leave. "Keep heading down this street and then make a right at the stop sign, then follow that to Griffith Park Boulevard, that will get you to Silver Lake" Mike told the driver as he was trying to get Andy back to the sidewalk. Amy followed the two of them as she watched the car pull out and continue driving.

The car drove down the street and Mikey saw where Sharon and Provenza were standing. "That must be where they live. Make sure we remember that for D'Angelo" Mikey said to the driver as the driver looked to his left. "Yes sir" the driver said as he continued down the street. "We can't let them go, Mike" Andy said to him as he moved him back towards the sidewalk. "We got nothing on them, Andy" Mike said to him. Andy made his way back to Sharon and Provenza.

As he approached Sharon, he was going to tell her who was in the vehicle but before he could do so, Sharon started yelling at him. "Lieutenant, what were you thinking?" Sharon said. Andy took a step back and looked at Sharon. He then looked at Provenza who just shook his head. "Excuse me?" Andy said back to Sharon. Sharon looked back at him. Her arms were folded across her chest. "I don't know if you remember, Captain, but that car was following us ever since we picked up Matthew from school" Andy said back in a spiteful tone. "Next time, Lieutenant, don't run off towards something that could be dangerous without discussing it first" Sharon said to him and then she turned around and walked towards the front door of the house. Andy just stood there and couldn't believe what just happened. Why was Sharon mad at him?, he thought. "She's mad at you, you idiot, because she doesn't want you to get hurt again" Provenza said to Andy. Andy just looked at him and followed Sharon inside the house. The rest of the team followed him as well.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 8

Sharon entered the house through the front door and found Julio with Matthew and Moxie in the kitchen. Matthew was starting on his homework when Sharon walked in. "Matthew, honey, could you go upstairs and play while us adults have a talk?" Sharon said to Matthew. Matthew looked up at her from the kitchen table. "Okay, come on Moxie" Matthew said and then he headed upstairs, passing Andy and the rest of the team who just entered the house. "I'm taking Moxie upstairs to play in my room" Matthew said to Andy as he ran up the stairs. Andy watched Matthew as he closed the front door. "Okay" he said to him and then joined the rest of the team in the kitchen. Andy decided at that moment that it was best for him to stand on the opposite side of where Sharon was standing.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen island. "Okay Captain, we now know that D'Angelo is interested in the both of you" Provenza said as he looked at Sharon and then back at Andy who was standing at the opposite side of the kitchen. "Yes, Lieutenant, but why is he interested?" Sharon asked. "Probably because this knuckle-head over here pissed him off at his office this morning" Provenza said as he pointed towards Andy. "Hey! I didn't do anything wrong. That guy's involved and we all know it!" Andy said as he leaned back against the wall by the kitchen table. Provenza just looked at him, wondering what was up and Andy just glared right back at him. "Alright, enough the both of you" Sharon said to them, seeing enough. "Lieutenant, who was in the car when you approached it?" Sharon said to Andy but Andy didn't hear her as he was still looking at Provenza. Mike, Amy, and Julio all looked at Andy waiting for him to respond. When Andy didn't, Mike cleared his throat which got his attention. "Mikey, D'Angelo's assistant. He was in the car" Andy said without further delay as he looked at Sharon. "Did he say anything to you?" Sharon asked Andy but she could tell he was still mad. "No, the driver did all of the talking, Captain" Mike answered her. "What did he say?" Sharon asked Mike while still looking at Andy. "Said they were trying to get to Silver Lake and got lost along the way" Mike said as he looked at Andy and then back at Sharon. "Humph, like that's believable" Andy said as Mike answered her.

Sharon knew that after her team left, Andy was spoiling for an argument. "Captain, we'll put a patrol car outside in case someone else tries to seek you out" Provenza said to Sharon, breaking her concentration with Andy. "I don't think that's necessary, Lieutenant" Sharon said back to him. "Captain, with all due respect, the mob was following you home from work. Now regardless of whether you want a patrol car or not outside of your house, it is going to be there" Provenza said back to her. Sharon nodded back at Provenza. "Okay, baring anything else that happens tonight, let's regroup tomorrow morning at work" Sharon said to the team and they said their goodbyes and left. Sharon stayed in the kitchen as Andy showed everyone out. Provenza turned around to him. "Don't screw this up, Flynn, over something stupid. She's the best thing that ever happened to you" Provenza said to Andy and then he left. Andy stood there for a second before closing the door and locking it. He took a deep breath and then turned and headed to the kitchen where Sharon was standing.

When Andy entered the kitchen, Sharon was starting to make them dinner. Andy made his way over to her and leaned up against the counter as she was making her preparations. He looked at the counter and saw all of the ingredients laid out for homemade vegetable lasagna. Of course it was one of his favorite recipes. Sharon was just putting a heart healthy twist to it. She felt him come up to her and knew he wanted to say something. "I thought I was supposed to make you dinner tonight?" Andy said to her, hoping that would break the ice. Sharon just hummed and continued with what she was doing. Andy knew then that this was bad and he needed to fix it. "I'm sorry" he said to her as he stood there watching her lay the whole wheat lasagna noodles on the glass baking dish. She stopped for a second and then continued laying the noodles down. She wasn't going to make it easy for him. She cleared her throat. "And what is it your sorry for?" Sharon asked him as she continued to make dinner. Andy placed his hands over hers to stop her from continuing to make dinner and grabbed them. Sharon turned so that she was now looking at him. Andy looked back at Sharon. "I'm sorry for running ahead and confronting the car that was following us" Andy said to her as he looked in to her eyes.

"Do you know why I was mad at you for doing that?" Sharon asked him as she moved closer. Andy nodded his head. "You didn't know who was in that car, Andy. It could have been anybody. It could have been someone who doesn't like the police and then you walk right up to them. They could have blown your head off or done any number of things to you" Sharon said to him as she looked him in his eyes. He looked down at her and saw the tears starting to form as she was speaking to him. "I get it Sharon, I do. But it wasn't just me in the car they followed, it was you, Matthew, and Moxie. I'd do anything to protect the ones I love" he said to her, not wanting to see her cry. "You and I have been through a lot together, this past year alone. I don't want to lose you, Andy" she said to him. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close to him. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head. He held her close to him until she started to move out of his embrace. "Come on, dinner is not going to make itself" Sharon said back to him and they both moved. Andy was behind Sharon as they washed their hands together in the kitchen sink. Andy then helped her prepare the lasagna. "Are we okay?" Andy asked her as she placed the dish in the oven. Sharon looked back at Andy as she closed the door to the oven. "Yes" she said smiling at him. He held out his arms again and she moved in to his embrace and they hugged each other.

Matthew and Moxie came downstairs and in to the kitchen. He saw Andy and Sharon hugging each other standing by the oven. "I think Moxie is hungry now. I can feed him" Matthew said to them. Andy let go of Sharon and then made his way to where Moxie's food was located. "I'll help you, Matthew" Andy said to him as he joined Matthew in the mud room where Moxie's food was stored. Matthew poured the dog food into Moxie's dish and Moxie ate all of his food. Matthew then came back to the kitchen, sat down at the table, and started working on his homework.

"So you saved Tommy today?" Matthew asked them as they both joined him at the kitchen table. "Yes, honey, we did" Sharon said to him as she looked at Andy. "So a stranger took him away?" Matthew asked them. "Yes, a stranger took him" Sharon said. "Matthew, have you noticed any strangers or people you don't know hanging around your school?" Andy asked Matthew as he started his homework. Matthew put his pencil down and thought about it. "Well, yesterday we noticed a man standing by the playground, but the teacher, Mrs. Ryan, spoke to him and he went away" Matthew said to them. Andy and Sharon both looked at each other. "Matthew, if you ever see someone who you don't know and they approach you, and want to take you somewhere, you do not go with them, okay?" Sharon said to Matthew. "Okay" Matthew said as he nodded his head. "If that ever does happen or you see someone you don't know, you tell us or your teacher, or Rusty, Nicole, Gus, or one of the police officers, right away. Do you understand?" Andy asked him. "Yes" Matthew said and then he started working on his homework. "I'm going to go take a shower" Sharon said to Andy as she stood up from the table. "Dinner should be ready in a half hour" she said to him as she kissed Andy's forehead and went upstairs. Andy watched Sharon walk away and then helped Matthew with his homework. Moxie had followed Sharon upstairs. "I don't understand this problem" Matthew said to him as he showed him the math problem he was working on.

Meanwhile, Mikey returned back from their car trip and presented all of the information they gathered to D'Angelo. "Here is the picture I took of the Lieutenant and the Captain together leaving the parking garage and here they are at that school picking up a kid" Mikey said to D'Angelo as he showed him the pictures. D'Angelo was sitting behind his desk looking at them. "So, it seems that our Lieutenant is married to the Captain, why didn't that show up on the report you gave me earlier?" D'Angelo said to Mikey. "I, I don't know sir" Mikey said to him. "We followed them to their house, it looks like this is where they live" Mikey said to him as he handed him a piece of paper with an address written down. "You're not going to go after a Captain and a Lieutenant with the LAPD are you?" Mikey asked D'Angelo. "No Mikey, not yet anyways" D'Angelo said and then he leaned back in his chair and looked out his office window at the city.

Sharon was preparing the shower she wanted to take, although earlier when Andy had mentioned taking a bath, she was looking forward to indulging in that. Since being followed by members of the mob, she was a little uneasy and wanted to get back downstairs with Andy and Matthew as quickly as possible. Sharon placed her gun in their safe located in their closet and started to take her clothes off. Moxie was inside the bathroom when she came back and was laying down on the bath rug. "Be a good boy" she told Moxie who looked at her. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash her body. When she was done, Moxie followed her into the bedroom. She quickly changed into a sweater cardigan and some leggings and headed back downstairs to join Andy and Matthew. Moxie followed behind her and walked in to the kitchen as well. The lasagna was almost ready and the scent of it filled the air in the kitchen. She smiled at Andy and Matthew as she walked back in to join them. "How are we doing here?" Sharon asked Andy regarding Matthew's homework. "He's almost finished with his math" Andy said back to her as he pulled her down and gave her a kiss. He loved the smell of her shower gel. "Dinner should be ready soon" she said to him as she pulled away from him and gathered the plates for them.

Rusty had joined them for dinner after he got home from college. "So, Rusty, your mother and I want to talk to you about something" Andy said to Rusty as they were eating. Rusty looked up at Andy and then at Sharon. "What is it?" he asked them. "We explained to Matthew the importance of not talking with strangers or going with strangers and that if he ever encounters a stranger, he should tell someone he knows right away" Andy explained to him. "Okay, got it. Did something happen today?" Rusty asked them. "We'll discuss that later, Rusty" Sharon said to him as she didn't want to say what happened in front of Matthew. They continued to eat dinner and then afterwards, Rusty was helping Sharon clear the table while Andy took Matthew upstairs for a bath.

"So, what happened that prompted the stranger danger talk?" Rusty asked Sharon as he brought the plates to the sink. Sharon cleared her throat. "Hmm, we had a critical missing this morning, an eight year old boy, actually from Matthew's class, was kidnapped from a parking lot of a store and through our investigation, we found him, safe, and returned him to his mother" Sharon said to Rusty as she rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. "Wow" Rusty said to her. "Is the kid going to be okay?" he asked her. "He should be Rusty, but during the investigation, we have reason to believe that this D'Angelo guy was behind the kidnapping" Sharon said to him. "We caught the person who actually did the kidnapping, but he confessed to everything and wouldn't turn on him" Sharon continued. "Why would someone not do that? I mean, if that gets him a lighter sentence?" Rusty asked her. "Well, when the mob is who you work for, I guess you don't want to cross them" Sharon explained. "Wait a minute, Mom. You're investigating the mob, as in like "The Godfather"?" Rusty said to her. "That's why Andy and I wanted to talk to you. These people are dangerous, Rusty, and there's going to be a patrol car outside on the street for a while" Sharon said to him. "Are they coming after you and Andy?" Rusty asked. Sharon looked back at Rusty and then continued cleaning up the kitchen. "I don't think so, but we were followed this afternoon after we left work to pick up Matthew at school" Sharon said to him. Rusty sat down at the table. "Wow, okay. Um, whatever you need me to do, Mom, just let me know" Rusty said to her. Sharon smiled at him and squeezed his arm as she brought the water jug from the table to the refrigerator.

Andy was preparing the bath for Matthew and Matthew brought in his favorite robot toys that he got for Christmas and his birthday. He plopped them into the bath tub and they made a splash. Andy added the soap to the water and once it was at the level he wanted it, he turned the water off. "Okay Matthew, now besides playing you do have to get cleaned up" Andy said to him as Matthew sat down in the tub. "I know" Matthew said as he started playing with his robot toys. Andy smiled and started to read a magazine. Moxie had come upstairs and joined them in the bathroom. He nudged Andy's hand with his nose until Andy put the magazine down and started to pet him on his head. Moxie then laid down in front of the sink. "Andy?" Matthew said. "Yeah" Andy said as he looked at Moxie and then at Matthew. "What would happen if I got lost?" Matthew asked Andy. Andy looked back at him. "What do you mean?" he asked Matthew. "If I got lost like Tommy did, what would happen?" Matthew asked him. "Well, Sharon and I would find you" Andy said to him. "Like you did before, when my mom died?" Matthew said to him. "Right, like we did before" Andy said to Matthew. "What if you get lost, or Sharon, then what?" Matthew asked him. "If I got lost, Sharon would find me. And if she got lost, then I would find her" Andy said to him as Matthew continued to play in the tub. "Matthew" Andy said and Matthew looked up at him. "I will always find you, no matter what. I promise you" Andy continued and took a deep breath. "Come on, time to get out of the tub" Andy said to Matthew and then released the stopper and the water started to drain.

"Go put on your pajamas and then maybe we can watch a movie downstairs, after you put your homework away" Andy said to Matthew as he wrapped him in a towel and Matthew headed into his room. After Matthew got dressed, Andy and him joined Sharon downstairs. Sharon was in the den looking over some papers when Andy and Matthew came down. Matthew ran in to the kitchen and Andy followed him. Matthew started putting his homework back in his folder. "Did you look at Matthew's homework?" Andy called out to Sharon. "Yes" she said back to him. Matthew placed his folder in his backpack. Matthew then ran over to the den where Sharon was sitting behind her desk. "Andy said I can watch a movie now" Matthew said to Sharon. "Oh he said that?" Sharon said to Matthew as she looked up from her papers at him standing in the doorway. "Yep" Matthew said as he turned around and headed towards the family room, Moxie following him in there. Andy made his way to the family room but stopped in the doorway of the den. "I hear you told Matthew he could watch a movie" Sharon said to him as she looked at him standing in the doorway, a minute after Matthew was just there standing in the same spot. She smiled as she thought to herself. "Yeah, I did tell him that. I hope that's okay with you, after all he does have everything done for the night" Andy said to her as he came closer to her and leaned down, giving her a kiss. "Hmm" Sharon said as Andy broke the kiss.

He looked down to see what she was working on. Her laptop was also turned on but he couldn't see the screen from the angle he was standing at. "What are you working on?" he whispered to her. "I'm trying to figure out how we can get D'Angelo charged in this without relying on Dan Miller's testimony or Jimmy Caputo" Sharon said to him as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temple. "Andy! Are you ready?!" Matthew called out from the family room. Andy smiled at Sharon and Sharon smiled back at him. "I'll be right there!" Andy called out to him as he leaned in again to give Sharon a kiss. This time Sharon deepened the kiss and Andy's hand started to caress her neck and make its way down to her shoulders and arms. "I love you" Andy whispered to Sharon. "I love you too" Sharon whispered back to Andy. Andy then headed to the family room and Sharon continued looking over the reports.

After the movie was over, Andy turned off the television and saw Matthew was half asleep on the couch. He placed his hand on his shoulder and woke him. "Matthew? Come on buddy time to go upstairs and go to bed" Andy said to him as Matthew woke up. "What happened to Bolt?" Matthew asked Andy as he got up from the couch rubbing his eyes. "He found Penny and rescued her" Andy said to him as they started to walk to the stairs. Andy saw Sharon still working in the den as they made their way up the stairs. Andy tucked Matthew in to his bed. "Good night buddy" Andy said to him. "Good night" Matthew said to Andy and then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Andy then made his way back downstairs and walked in to the den where Sharon was still reading. He walked behind her and started to massage her shoulders as she sat facing her laptop computer. Sharon dropped the papers back on to her desk and relaxed as Andy gave her a shoulder massage. Andy leaned down and started kissing her neck. Sharon reached her hand up and caressed his face while he kissed her. "Let's go to bed" he whispered to her as he stood up and helped her out of her chair. She turned around and faced him as she stood up. She then walked him into the corner of the room, till he hit the wall of books and deepened her kiss to him. Andy held her as he kissed her back.

Before they got carried away, Moxie came in to the den and nudged himself between Sharon and Andy. This broke their kiss and Andy looked down at Moxie. "What is it?" Andy said to Moxie who just looked at him. "Let me take him out one last time and I'll meet you upstairs" Andy said to Sharon as he walked away with Moxie. Sharon smiled and closed her laptop and organized all of the papers on her desk into a pile. She then heard Andy close the back door and she headed for their bedroom. Andy took Moxie out in the backyard and waited for him to do his duties. 'Why would the mob be interested in them?' he thought to himself as Moxie was done. Andy wanted to check something in the front of the house so he opened the back gate from the yard and proceeded with Moxie on his leash to the front. He saw the patrol car parked out front and decided to approach them. "Everything okay Lieutenant?" the patrol officer said as he rolled down the window. "Yes, everything is good. I was just making sure that you guys are good out here" Andy said to the officer. "Yes, Lieutenant we are good. Have a good night" the officer said back to Andy. "You too, be safe" Andy said and then headed back inside the house to lock up for the night.

Andy made his way upstairs to join Sharon and Moxie followed him up the stairs. Andy opened Matthew's door and Moxie went inside and fell asleep on his bed. Andy made sure Matthew was still asleep and then he shut the door, leaving the lamp on next to his bed. Andy then made his way across the hall to their bedroom and saw that Sharon was already in bed waiting for him. Andy then went in to their closet and placed his gun in the safe and locked it. He then placed his badge on their dresser. "I'm going to take a quick shower" he said to Sharon who was sitting up on their bed reading a book. She nodded and looked up at him. "Okay" she said to him smiling. Andy looked at her and decided that he was going to take a really quick shower. The kiss they had shared in the den had got him riled up and he needed to release that energy soon. He stood underneath the hot spray and let it work out his sore muscles. He then quickly cleaned himself and jumped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel. He put his pajama pants on and decided to forgo his t-shirt. He then joined Sharon in their bedroom and she placed her book down on her nightstand. She pulled back the covers, inviting him in and he sat down on the bed and scooted closer to her. He kissed her passionately and started to caress her body, eventually pulling Sharon on top of him. They made love and eventually fell asleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! I don't know how many more chapters there will be to this story. But I will say there will be at least 3 more after this one. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 9

The next morning as Sharon woke up she found herself still wrapped in Andy's arms. She gently placed her left hand on his chest and lightly drew circles with her finger. Andy started to wake up and smiled at Sharon. "What time is it? I didn't hear your alarm go off yet" he said to her as he shifted his body. "We still have fifteen minutes before the alarm goes off" Sharon said back to him as she shifted with him. Andy rolled their bodies over so the they were now laying on their sides. "Go back to sleep" he mumbled into her hair as he closed his eyes again. Sharon laid there awake and contemplated whether or not to get up early or lay there until the alarm went off. Andy held her close to him and she decided she would just wait until the alarm told them to get up.

Fifteen minutes later, the annoying beeping noise started and Andy grumbled as he and Sharon both got up. "Good Morning" he said to her as he sat up and looked over at her. "Morning" she said to him and smiled, caressing his chest. They both got up and out of bed. "I forgot to tell you about what Matthew said to me last night" Andy said to Sharon as they were both in their closet picking out their clothes to wear today. "What was that?" Sharon said to him as Andy was looking for a tie and suspenders to wear. Andy turned around to look at her. "He asked me what would happen if he got lost, like Tommy did" Andy said to her. Sharon looked back at him. "Oh" she said. "What did you tell him?" she asked Andy. "I simply said that we would find him. Then he asked what would happen if one of us was lost" Andy said to her as he made his way out of the closet, carrying his suit out. Sharon turned around and followed him out. "And?" Sharon said to him. "I told him that we would find each other" Andy said as he hung up his suit in the bathroom. Sharon leaned up against the door frame and looked at Andy. "What?" Andy said to her as he looked back at her. "Nothing" she said to him as she handed his blue tie and matching suspenders. He took them from her and then closed the bathroom door to get dressed. Sharon then went back in to their closet to pick out what she was wearing.

After they were both dressed and ready, Andy headed downstairs to make them breakfast while Sharon opened Matthew's door and got him ready for school. "Is it okay if I ask Tommy what happened to him?" Matthew asked Sharon as he got dressed for school. "Oh, well I would see if Tommy brings it up first, he may not want to talk about it" Sharon said to Matthew as she combed his hair. They came downstairs and joined Andy and Moxie in the kitchen. Sharon saw all of the pancakes that Andy had made for them. "We're never going to eat all of these, Andy" Sharon said as she sat down at the table. Just then Rusty came in the back door and sat down to eat breakfast with them. "I heard you are having pancakes so I thought I would join you all for breakfast" Rusty said and then Sharon gave Andy a look. "What? The kid needs to eat breakfast" Andy said to her, still calling Rusty a kid. Sharon laughed and they all ate breakfast.

Just like every morning during the week, Sharon and Andy drove Matthew to school and dropped him off. "Have a good day, Matthew" Sharon said to him as she opened the back door and he stepped out. "Bye" he said to her, giving her a hug and then joining the rest of the kids walking into the school building. Sharon then got back in the car and they drove to the doggie day care place for Moxie. Andy got back in the car after taking Moxie inside and they headed in to work. "You'll be happy to know we do not have a tail" Andy said to Sharon as they waited at the stop light. "Well, that's good news to hear" Sharon said as she looked out her window.

The light turned green and Andy slowly started to drive the car. As they got closer to the intersection, he heard Sharon yell. "Watch out!" she said to him as he slammed on the brakes, another car came barreling in to the intersection from their right, and went through the red light hitting the front end of their car. Andy gained control of the car right away and came to a stop. The impact of the crash jolted Sharon in her seat, hitting her head against the head rest, and the car spun a little bit. Andy shifted the car into park. The other car that hit them took off. Andy looked over at Sharon to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?" he asked her as his right arm was still across her chest holding her back. "Yes, I think so" she said to Andy as she looked at him. Her head was throbbing but otherwise she thought she was okay. Andy undid his seat belt and then reached over and undid Sharon's. He then ran his hands over her, checking her out for himself. "I'm fine, Andy" she whispered to him as she placed her hands on his. Andy looked at Sharon, her eyes told a different story. Her pupils were dilated. "Does your head hurt you?" he asked her. "A little but I'm fine" Sharon said, giving a slight delay in her response to him. She looked at him again and he looked back at her. "I think you have a concussion, Sharon" Andy said to her but she waved him off.

Andy looked out the window but didn't get a good look at the car that hit them. Another car behind them stopped and a person got out of the car to see if they were okay. "Are you guys okay?" the person asked Andy. "Yeah, we are alright here" he said to them. "I called the police for you" the person said to them. "Thank you, we are actually the police" Andy said to the person as he flashed his badge on his belt. Andy got out of the car and went around the side to open the door for Sharon. She slowly stepped out of the car, holding onto Andy's hand. "Sharon, I think you should go to the hospital and get checked out" Andy said to her as they looked at the damage. The right front side of the car was smashed in but it looked like it was still drivable. Sharon found that she had a hard time concentrating on what Andy was saying to her, she just kept looking at the damage on the car. "We need to call Provenza" Sharon said to Andy. "You need to sit back down Sharon" Andy said back to her and guided her back to the back seat of their car. "Did you happen to get a look at the car that hit us?" Andy turned around and asked the person. "I did actually, and I wrote down the license plate as well" the person said as he handed Andy the piece of paper. "Thank you" Andy said back to him. Andy then concentrated on Sharon and notifying the rest of the team.

Just then, two patrol cars approached the scene of the accident. Andy looked up from his phone at the patrol officers approaching them and flashed his badge. "Lieutenant, are you guys okay?" the officer asked them. "I think my Captain here has a concussion" Andy said to them as he nodded over to Sharon. "Ma'am" the officer said to Sharon as he approached her. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?" the officer asked her. "No, no need I'm fine, just have a headache" she said to the officer and then looked up at Andy. "Ma'am, I need to get a statement from you, do you think you are able to do that?" the officer asked her. "Yes" she said and then gave her statement to him.

Meanwhile, Andy dialed Provenza's number. "Hey, it's me. Listen, we got into a car accident this morning on the way to work. No, Matthew was at school already, it was just Sharon and me in the car. Patrol is here and I handed them the info on the car that hit us, another driver pulled over and saw everything. Yeah, he's speaking to one of the patrol officers right now. Look, I think Sharon hit her head. I don't know on what. I'm going to take her. Yes, the car still looks like it's drivable. I'll send you a picture. Yeah, bye" Andy said to Provenza although Sharon could barely hear their conversation. "Thank you, Captain" the officer said to her as he moved away and went to his patrol car. Andy looked at Sharon as he moved closer to her. "How are you feeling?" he said as he knelt down by her. Sharon looked back at him and tried concentrating on his face. "My head still hurts, and I feel a little dizzy" Sharon said to him. This made him more concerned for her. "We're going to the hospital, both Provenza and I am giving you an order" Andy said to her as he gently placed his hand on her face. She reveled in his touch for a moment. "You can't order me, I outrank both of you" she said to him. Andy chuckled at her response. "Sharon?" he said to her as he looked at her. "Okay" she said to him and he stood up from the ground. He walked over to the patrol car. "I'm going to take my Captain to the hospital and get her checked out. Do you need anything else from us?" Andy asked the officer. "No sir. If we do need something, we know where to find you. We are searching for that car right now as well, Lieutenant" the officer said to Andy and then Andy walked back to the car.

He helped Sharon get settled in the car in the passenger seat again and then he went around and sat in the driver's seat. He then started to drive them to the nearest hospital, St. Catherine's. Andy turned on the car's lights and sirens as they drove. He glanced over at Sharon and saw that her eyes were closed. "Sharon?" he said to her and she opened her eyes. "You need to stay awake for me, okay?" he said to her, panic in his voice as he drove closer to the hospital. "Okay" she said to him, quietly. They pulled up to the emergency room and Andy placed the car in park and turned it off. He quickly got out of the car and a nurse met him outside. "Do you need help?" she asked him. "Yes, my wife hit her head in a car accident maybe twenty minutes ago. Her pupils are dilated and she says she has a headache" he told the nurse as they opened Sharon's door. Another orderly brought a wheelchair out for them. Sharon stood up from the car with the help of Andy and the nurse. "I don't need a wheelchair" she said to the nurse. "I can walk just fine" she added as she held onto Andy's arm and started to walk in to the emergency room. The nurse was on her other side also helping her in. "Why don't you have a seat right here and we will get a doctor to look at you" the nurse told Sharon as she brought them to one of the rooms. The emergency room was not busy this morning, which Andy was grateful for.

The nurse then brought some paperwork and handed it to Andy. "Here, you can start filling out the paperwork as much as you can regarding your wife while I take some vitals from her" the nurse said to Andy and Andy grabbed the clipboard. He started filling out the paperwork. The nurse helped Sharon remove her suit jacket and sat back onto the hospital bed. "You guys are LAPD?" the nurse asked Sharon as she took her blood pressure. "Yes, I'm Captain Sharon Flynn, that's my husband, Lieutenant Andy Flynn" Sharon said to the nurse. "Well, it's good that you know your name and your husband, that's a good sign" she said as she wrote down some information. Andy filled out the papers for Sharon, she just needed to sign some forms which Andy handed back to the nurse.

Just then, a doctor entered the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Rosenberg, I'm an attending in the ER" the doctor said to Sharon and Andy. The Doctor looked at Sharon's chart for a second. "I understand you hit your head in a car accident this morning?" the doctor asked Sharon as he took a look at her eyes. He shined a mini-light up to them to see if her pupils reacted. "Does your head hurt, Mrs. Flynn?" he asked her. "A little bit" Sharon answered. "Sharp, shooting pain or kind of a dull, achy pain?" he asked her. "Dull, throbbing pain" Sharon said. "Does it hurt when I do this?" the doctor asked her as he placed his hands and gently touched her head, neck, and shoulders. "No" she said to him as she saw Andy sitting on a chair, waiting as the doctor examined her. "What about here, any pain in your chest?" he asked her as he tapped on her back and front ribs. "No" Sharon said. "Okay, good" the doctor said to her. "I want you to lay down now and I'm going to do the same tests to you" the doctor explained to Sharon. After going through the same thing, the doctor had Sharon sit back up. "It's good that you are not sensitive to different positions, that is a good sign" the doctor said to Sharon. The doctor then asked Sharon several questions about current events. This was to test her cognitive skills. "We are going to give you Tylenol for your pain right now, okay Mrs. Flynn?" the doctor asked her. "Okay" Sharon said as she took the pills handed to her by the nurse and then took the cup of water.

"Doctor, she had a hard time concentrating right after the car accident occurred and she felt dizzy as well" Andy said to the doctor, concerned about Sharon. "Mrs. Flynn, are you still dizzy now?" the doctor asked her. "No, that went away" Sharon answered him. "Are you nauseated at all?" the doctor asked her. "No" Sharon answered. "Okay, I want you to follow my finger" he said to her as he placed his finger in front of her face and moved it back and forth. She followed it. "Good" he said to her and wrote something down in her chart. "I am going to order you an MRI, I want to see if there is any swelling internally inside your head. I suspect you have a minor concussion, Mrs. Flynn but I want to make sure we rule out any possible swelling" the doctor said to Sharon and Andy as he made more notes to Sharon's chart.

The doctor and nurse both left the room, leaving Sharon and Andy in there to wait for the tests. Andy moved his chair closer to Sharon's bed and grabbed a hold of her hand as she sat up in the bed. "Usually, it's me laying on the hospital bed with you sitting here" he said to her, trying to get her to relax a little bit. He gave her a smile and she smiled back at him, squeezing his hand in hers. "You're going to have to take off all of your jewelry" he said to her and she nodded. He helped her remove the necklace he got her for Christmas and also the bracelets. He had placed them in the pocket of his suit jacket. She then took off her wedding rings and placed them in his hand. He placed them in his jacket pocket as well. The nurse came back in the room. "Okay, Mrs. Flynn we are going to take you for your MRI, I will need you to change into a gown, you can leave your pants on but remove your belt" the nurse told Sharon as she handed her a gown. The nurse then left the room to give them privacy. With Andy's help, Sharon removed her shirt, bra, belt, weapon, and badge and handed all of them to Andy. Andy placed her weapon on his belt for safekeeping, along with her badge. "You look goofy like that" Sharon said to Andy as she put the gown on. "I think FID would frown upon me leaving a weapon unattended. This way I know it is safe" Andy said back to Sharon as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She was shaking a little bit. "Hey, you are going to be fine, it's just a precaution, that's all" Andy said, reassuring her as he grabbed her hand. Sharon nodded back to him.

The nurse came back in with an orderly. "Okay, Mrs. Flynn we are going to take you now for your MRI. We are going to keep you sitting up in the bed as we wheel you over to the location and then you are going to transfer to the table and lay down on it" the nurse explained to Sharon and she understood. "Mr. Flynn, you are welcome to stay here and wait if you'd like" the nurse said to Andy. "Sure" he said to her as he looked at Sharon. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll wait for you" he said to her and she smiled, remembering the time she told him that when he was in the hospital. They then wheeled her out of the room and headed towards where the MRI machine was located. Andy pulled out his phone and texted Provenza. 'At St. Catherine's now. Doc looked her over. Mild concussion but wants MRI to rule out swelling. Waiting for her to come back' he said in his text. He then sat down on the chair in the room they were in. He pulled her ring out of his pocket and stared at it. He wondered if this was what it was like when Sharon was waiting for him all those different times while he had tests and surgery done. He leaned back in the chair and waited for Sharon to come back.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 10

Provenza was sitting at his desk when Mike and Buzz walked back in to the Murder Room. "Anything yet, Lieutenant?" Buzz asked Provenza as he handed him a cup of coffee. "Flynn just texted me, they are taking her for an MRI. The doctor says he thinks it's just a mild concussion" Provenza said to everyone. "Why the MRI then?" Buzz asked. "They need to rule out if there is any swelling or bleeding around the brain. A blow to the head can cause a lot of symptoms, it's just a precaution" Mike explained to the team. Provenza sat back in his chair and thought about something. His desk phone rang a minute later. "Lieutenant Provenza, Major Crimes" he said as he answered his phone. "Lieutenant, it's Captain Manning, Hollywood Traffic Division" the person on the phone said to him. "Yes, Captain Manning, what can I do you for?" Provenza said to him over the phone. "Understand your Captain and Lieutenant got into a car accident this morning" he said to Provenza. "Yes, that's right" Provenza said back to him, getting irritated over the phone. "Wanted to let you know that we found the car and the driver who hit your Captain and Lieutenant" Captain Manning said. "Well, that's great news Captain. I'm wondering if one of my detectives could stop by and interview the subject. You see, we are currently working on a case and I want to rule out any connection" Provenza informed Captain Manning. "No problem, Lieutenant, he's going to be here for a while" Captain Manning said and then Provenza hung up his phone.

"Hollywood Traffic has the punk that caused the crash this morning. Julio, you and Amy go interview the subject there and see if there's any connection with our current case" Provenza said to them. "Yes sir" Julio said and both he and Amy stood up and left the office. "In the meantime, Mike, did you get any information on the driver, just so we know who and what we are dealing with?" Provenza said to Mike. "Yes, his name is Michael West, 17 years old, and his father owns the car he drove" Mike said to Provenza. "No priors" Mike added as he leaned back in his chair. "So he borrows the car to go joy riding in the morning?" Buzz asked them. "We should find out soon enough!" Provenza said back to Mike and Buzz, as he texted Andy the news.

Andy was still sitting in the room in the ER when he phone buzzed alerted to a text message. It was from Provenza stating that Hollywood Traffic got the person and he was sending Julio and Amy there to rule out any connection to D'Angelo. Andy texted him back. 'Glad to hear we got the dirt bag' was the message he sent back and then placed his phone back in his pocket. He glanced at his watch, it had only been fifteen minutes since they took Sharon for the test, but to Andy it seemed like hours. He knew that a general MRI test would take about thirty to forty minutes. He would wait forever if it meant that Sharon would be okay. He looked back at her ring he was holding. "Please let her be okay" he said out loud to himself. He loved her hands as he continued looking at her ring in his hand. They always fitted perfectly into his whenever he would hold them. The nurse entered the room again. Andy looked up as she entered. "Can I get you anything while you wait? Coffee, tea, water?" the nurse asked Andy. "I'm fine, thank you" Andy said back to her and then she left the room. Truth was Andy was too nervous to drink anything while he waited for Sharon.

Andy knew that he should probably let Rusty know what happened to them this morning. He also knew that Sharon wouldn't want her kids worrying about her. He decided to text Rusty a simple message. 'Your mom and I were in a small car accident this morning. Nothing major' he said in his text message. He knew Rusty was in class and wasn't able to respond right away. Andy continued to wait.

Sharon was lying on a table that they moved into the MRI machine and was told that she had to remain still for them to get good pictures. As she laid there on the table for what seemed like hours to her, she thought about all of the things she still wanted to do with Andy and their family. She counted the days on how long they had Matthew in their foster care which was 68 days so far. She also went through how her and her team were going to piece together D'Angelo's involvement in the kidnapping. Yes, she realized as she lay there, that there couldn't be anything wrong with her brain if she was able to go through all of these different things as she was in the machine. "You did great, Sharon. Got some really good pictures too. We are now going to move you out, okay?" the MRI technician said to her over the speaker. "Okay" she replied back to them. The technician and the nurse came in to the room and moved her out of the MRI machine. Sharon then slowly sat up and with the help of the nurse, transferred herself back onto the hospital bed. She was headed back in to the room where she left Andy.

Andy's head perked up when he heard someone coming down the hall and then he saw Sharon being wheeled back in the room and he stood up and smiled at her. When they settled her back in, he took her left hand in his and placed both rings back on her finger. She smiled at the gesture. "How are you feeling?" Andy asked her. "Better, my head doesn't hurt as bad as it did when we got here" Sharon said to him. He looked in her eyes as she seemed to be returning back to him. He smiled at her as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he said to her. "I love you too, Andy" she said back to him. He held her hand in his as he took a seat next to her bed. They waited for the doctor to return with the results.

About five minutes later, Doctor Rosenberg came back inside the room where Sharon and Andy were waiting. The nurse accompanied him. "Okay, Mrs. Flynn, there's nothing abnormal we see on your MRI" he said to her as he placed the pictures up on the light board for them to see. "Everything here looks normal, no signs of swelling which is very good" he continued as he pointed to an area on the picture. "That's great news" Andy said to Sharon and the doctor. "Does your head still hurt, Mrs. Flynn?" Doctor Rosenberg asked her. "No, not as much as it did earlier" Sharon answered. "Good, I want you to keep taking Tylenol for the pain, if needed" Doctor Rosenberg said to her. He then walked over to where she was sitting and checked her eyes again. "I just want to check your pupils to see if they are reacting normally now" Doctor Rosenberg explained to her. He then shined a light up at them to see the reaction they took. "Much better response than before" he said out loud and the nurse took note of it. "Okay, the nurse here will give you some information about concussions and I am going to release you" Doctor Rosenberg stated to both of them. "If your headache gets worse, you start to have sharp pains or if your symptoms of confusion or dizziness come back, please see your doctor or come back here, alright?" Doctor Rosenberg said to Sharon. "Okay, thank you Doctor" Sharon said to him and then the doctor left. "Okay, here is some paperwork on mild concussions and what to do for them. You need to be monitored for the first 24 hours just to make sure that you don't lose consciousness. When you go to bed tonight, you need to be woken up regularly, maybe every two hours, just to make sure you are able to waken normally" the nurse explained to Sharon and Andy. "Thank you" Andy said to her as she handed him the paperwork. "You are all set then. I hope you feel better" the nurse said and then left the room and closed the door.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other. "Come on, let's get you dressed again" Andy said to her as he helped her take her gown off and put her clothes back on. He then placed the necklace around her neck and gave her the bracelets back. Once she was all dressed again, he handed her weapon back and she placed it on her belt again along with her badge. They then left the ER and headed back to their car, which was still parked outside where Andy had left it. He helped Sharon sit back in the car and then he proceeded to get in and then drove them to the PAB. Andy glanced back at Sharon and saw her leaning her head back and her eyes were closed. "Are you okay?" Andy asked her. "Yes, I'm fine" she said to him. "Don't worry Andy" she said as she took hold of his right hand and held it the rest of the drive in to work.

It had been four hours since they left their house this morning when they finally arrived in the parking garage. Once the car was parked, Andy got out and opened the door for Sharon. He then helped her out of the car and grabbed her bag for her. They walked hand in hand towards the elevators and then headed up to their floor. Once they entered the Murder Room, Provenza stood up and walked over to them. Buzz and Mike stood up as well and Sharon gave them a wave to stay where they were. "Captain, how are you feeling?" Provenza said to her. Sharon looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine, Lieutenant. I hear Hollywood caught the person that hit us this morning" Sharon said to him as she continued to walk in to her office. "Yes, I sent Julio and Amy over there to interview the guy just to make sure he doesn't have ties to our latest case" Provenza said to her as she sat down behind her desk. Andy handed her bag to her and she placed it on the floor next to her chair. Sharon took a deep breath. "Good, okay so we need to figure out how we can tie D'Angelo in to the kidnappings without the help of Dan Miller and Jimmy Caputo" Sharon said without skipping a beat.

Meanwhile, over at Hollywood Traffic Division, Julio and Amy were interviewing Michael West in one of the rooms there. "Michael, heard you got into a traffic accident this morning, want to tell us about it?" Julio said to him. Michael just looked at Julio and didn't say anything. "Do you know who's car you hit this morning?" Julio said as he was starting to get a little angry. Amy looked at Julio and then back at Michael. "No" Michael said to him. "You know you went through a red light, right?" Amy said to him. "And then after you hit a car, and cause an accident, you left the scene" Amy continued. "That doesn't look good for you, Michael. Plus the car you hit was a LAPD police car carrying a Lieutenant and a Captain inside" Amy explained further. "Are you going to let my dad know?" Michael asked as he listened to what Amy was saying to him. "Well, you are under 18 and we do have to notify your parents about this" Amy said to him. "You were driving your dad's car, weren't you?" Julio asked him. "Yeah" Michael said. "Did you take it without permission?" Julio asked him. Michael nodded to him.

"Did anyone tell you to hit that car this morning?" Amy asked him. "What? No. I was late going somewhere and the stupid light changed but I thought I still had time to turn right but I didn't see that car" Michael said to them. "Do you know Ricky D'Angelo?" Amy asked him. "No" Michael said as he shook his head. "So what happens next?" Michael asked them. "That's up to traffic division now" Julio said to him as he and Amy stepped out of the room. Julio walked over to Captain Manning who was standing in the hallway. "Thank you" Julio said to the Captain as he shook his hand. "He's not tied to our case, so he's all yours" Amy said to the officers. Captain Manning then handed over some paperwork to Julio. "Here is the information about the insurance on the car and other info your Captain may need" Captain Manning said to Julio and Amy. "Thanks" Julio said as the both of them left their office and headed back to the PAB.

Provenza received a text from Julio as they left Hollywood. "Julio says the guy that Hollywood picked up is not related to our case. Just a kid late for something and took his father's car without permission" Provenza said as he stood up and walked over to Andy sitting at his desk. Sharon came out of her office and joined the two of them there. "What an idiot" Andy said to Provenza. Sharon placed her hand on Andy's shoulder. "So we were just simply at the wrong place at the wrong time" Sharon said to them. "Yes, and because of Mr. Joyrider, you have a concussion" Andy said to her. Sharon shook her head. "It was an accident, Andy" she said to him as she patted his shoulder. "Here's the paperwork needed for the accident, the motor pool will need it so they can fix the car" she said as she handed the paperwork to Andy. Andy looked at it and sighed. He then turned around in his chair and watched Sharon go back in to her office and sit down behind her desk. "It could have been a lot worse" Provenza said to Andy as he watched him watch Sharon. "Yeah, I know that" Andy said back to him and then turned around in his chair and proceeded to fill out the paperwork. He knew that it could have been a lot worse, and he was thankful every moment that Sharon was okay.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 11

Sharon was sitting in her office when Amy and Julio came back from Hollywood Traffic Division. As they sat down at their desks, Sharon stood up and walked out of her office to join them. As she passed Andy's desk she lightly touched his back as her way over to the Murder Board. Andy looked up at her as she did that and then followed her over there. "Captain I'm glad to see you are alright" Amy said to Sharon as she walked over. "Yes, thank you Amy" Sharon said to her as she stared at the Murder Board. Sharon hesitated there for a moment. Provenza looked at Mike who shrugged his shoulders. Provenza then looked at Andy who was looking at Sharon. Andy moved closer to where Sharon was standing. "Sharon?" he said quietly to her. She then started to take down the pictures of Dan Miller and Jimmy Caputo and left Ricky D'Angelo's picture up on the board. "Okay, we all know that Jimmy Caputo works for Ricky D'Angelo" Sharon started to say as she turned around to the team and held his picture up. "Right" Mike said and then Sharon placed his picture on Provenza's desk. "And we know that Dan Miller was involved with Ricky D'Angelo but he refused to 'fix' D'Angelo's business books" Sharon continued and then placed Dan's picture on Provenza's desk. "Yes, he recanted everything he said to us basically" Provenza said. "Right" Sharon said to Provenza as she turned around and looked at the board. "So that leaves us with Ricky D'Angelo" she said as she walked away from the board and leaned up against a nearby desk.

"Can we get any communication between D'Angelo and Jimmy, Mike?" Sharon asked him. "Um, well Captain, since Jimmy was arrested for aggravated kidnapping and grand theft auto, we should be able to search his phone and personal computer" Mike said to her. "Yes, but what would his lawyer say to that?" Sharon said as she wondered. "Let's get a warrant to search those things, meanwhile I will call DDA Hobbs and discuss it with her" Sharon said as she walked back in to her office. Mike picked up his phone and started to dial a number. Provenza sat back in his chair and looked at the Murder Board. Andy went back to his desk and continued to fill out the paperwork for the motor pool. "Oh, Lieutenant almost forgot. Here's the information on the car that hit you and the Captain" Julio said to Andy. Andy took the paper from him. "Thank you" he said to Julio as he returned to his desk. He then picked up his phone and called the motor pool to see how long his car would be in the shop.

Andrea entered the Murder Room a little after one o'clock in the afternoon and knocked on Sharon's office door. "Come in" Sharon said and Andrea entered her office, shutting the door behind her. "So, now that I'm finished with my court appearance, what would you like to discuss" Andrea said to Sharon. "Ricky D'Angelo" Sharon said to Andrea as Andrea looked at her. "We all know that he was involved in the kidnapping of Tommy Miller yesterday, but we need more concrete evidence for it" Andrea said to Sharon. "Besides, Tommy's father recanted his statement to you and Jimmy Caputo confessed to everything saying he was alone" Andrea said to Sharon. "Do you really believe all of that, Andrea?" Sharon asked her. "Well, no but" Andrea started to say. "So, would it hurt your case if we ask for a warrant to search Jimmy Caputo's phone and personal computer for evidence of Ricky D'Angelo's involvement?" Sharon asked her. Andrea thought about it. "No, I don't think it would hurt my case Sharon" Andrea said to her. "But, we are going to have to run it past Judge Grove and Linda Rothman" Andrea added as she sat back in the chair. Sharon nodded and then looked over at Andy who was sitting at his desk on his phone.

"Yes, I'm still holding" Andy said over the phone to the person in the motor pool. "The accident occurred this morning. At Western and Beverly" Sharon heard Andy say over the phone as her door was opened. "What accident?" Andrea asked Sharon as she turned back to her. "Oh, Andy and I got into a small accident this morning involving a car hitting us" Sharon said. "Wow, are you both okay?" Andrea asked her. "Yes, we're fine. Andy took me to St. Catherine's because my head hurt afterwards. I just have a mild concussion, that's all" Sharon said to Andrea as Andrea looked concerned. "Thank you" they heard Andy say and then hung up his phone. He stood up and started walking in to Sharon's office when he noticed Andrea there sitting. "Oh, Sharon" Andy said as he entered and then stopped. "It's okay, Lieutenant, I was just leaving. I need to get back to my office" Andrea said to Andy and Sharon as she stood up and left Sharon's office. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you" Andy said to Sharon as he entered her office and stood next to her at her desk. "It's okay Andy, so what were you going to say?" Sharon asked him. "The motor pool can give me a loaner car while mine is in the shop. I will just need to go down there and transfer Matthew's car seat and some other things I had in the car to the new one" Andy said to Sharon. "Good, what kind of car are they giving you?" Sharon asked him. "A Ford Explorer" he said to her and then handed her the paperwork from earlier. "I just need you to sign these forms and then I will take them downstairs for them to process" Andy said to her. She took the papers and signed them where Andy had pointed out and then handed them back to him.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked Sharon as he leaned up against her desk. "I'm fine, Andy" Sharon said to him. Andy had a concerned look on his face and then lowered his head down to hers. "Does your head hurt?" Andy whispered to her as he looked at her. Sharon sighed. He knew her well, even when she tried to be strong. "Take some Tylenol, Sharon. The doctor said you could take it" Andy said to her as he lifted her purse up from the floor and dug inside to get the bag of Tylenol they got from the ER. He handed the pills to her and a water bottle he got from the fridge inside her office. "Please take this" he said to her. She took the two pills from him and then drank some water as she swallowed the pills. "Thank you" he said to her as he gently caressed her hand. "I'm going to go hand in these papers now. I will be right back, okay?" Andy said to Sharon as he moved towards the door. "Yes, thank you" Sharon said to him and then he left her office.

"Captain, I just got off the phone with the office of Judge Grove, since he is the attending judge for the case. I should have our warrant by the end of the day" Mike said to Sharon as he came up to her office. "Great, thank you Mike" Sharon said to him and then she sent Andrea a message informing her. She then received a text message from Rusty. 'Mom, is everything alright? Are you okay?' it said as she read it. She shook her head. Andy must have told Rusty this morning when they were at the ER. 'Yes, I am fine. Just a mild concussion, that's all. No worries' she texted back to him.

Andy came back in to the Murder Room with a new set of keys. He walked over to his desk and placed the keys inside his drawer. He then glanced up at Sharon's office but she was not there. He then looked around and saw Provenza coming out of the electronics room. "Is Sharon in there with you?" he asked him. "No, it's just myself, Buzz, and Mike in there looking at surveillance footage from before" Provenza said to him as he walked over to his desk to grab his coffee cup. "Do you know where she went?" Andy asked him, almost in a panic. Just then Sharon walked back in to the office, but the back way. "Lieutenants, I was just in Chief Howard's office speaking with him regarding Ricky D'Angelo" Sharon said to them. "Where are we with the surveillance footage?" Sharon asked Provenza. "Currently going over it now. Mike said he should be getting the warrant soon for the phone and computer" Provenza said to her. Andy looked back at Sharon. She had a worried look on her face. "Everything go okay with Chief Howard?" he asked her as he walked with her over to his desk. "Yes, we just discussed some issues that might arise with D'Angelo, that's all" Sharon said to Andy and then proceeded inside her office.

"What kind of issues?" Andy asked her as he and Provenza joined her in her office. "If our investigation leads to the connection and involvement of D'Angelo in the kidnapping, bigger things might come in to play such as RICO charges" Sharon said to Andy. "RICO charges?" Provenza said to them. "Yes, if that occurs, then the FBI would charge him and we would hand everything over to them" Sharon said. "But first, we need to see if we can support that connection we all know is there" she added as she sat behind her desk. Julio and Amy then showed up with the food order that they took. Amy passed out the food to everyone. Andy took the food but didn't remember ordering anything. "I ordered you the same thing as mine" Sharon said to him as he looked at his food. They all ate their lunch and around 2:45, Mike's warrant finally was faxed over to them. "I got the warrant!" Mike said as he picked up the paper at the fax machine. "Good, let's see what we can find then" Sharon said to the team.

The team then headed back over to Jimmy Caputo's apartment in the Lawndale neighborhood and when they pulled up, they noticed a car further down the street, parked. Andy got out of the car and headed around to open the door for Sharon. She stepped out and joined the rest of the team gathered at the front of the apartment. "Looks like someone is watching Jimmy's apartment" Andy said to Provenza and Sharon as he nodded over to the direction of the car down the street. "Let's all be careful" Sharon said to the team and then knocked on the apartment door. The door opened and an older woman was standing there. "Hello, I am Captain Sharon Flynn with the LAPD, are you Jimmy Caputo's mother?" Sharon asked the woman. "Yes, I am. I heard you arrested him yesterday, what do you want now?" the woman said to Sharon. "We have a warrant to search Jimmy's apartment for his phone and his computer. He did not have these items when we arrested him and now we need them" Sharon said to the woman as she showed her the warrant they had. The woman then stepped aside and they all stepped inside the house and looked for the items.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door, and before Mikey got up from his chair, D'Angelo waved to another guy standing at the door to open it. "Mr. D'Angelo, sorry to interrupt but we may have a problem" the man said as he entered D'Angelo's office. D'Angelo waved him over and the door was shut behind him. "What kind of problem are you talking about, Frank?" D'Angelo asked him as he leaned back in his chair behind his desk. "I was going over the computer logs you told me to look at and it seems that there may be some information still left on Jimmy's emails" Frank said to him. D'Angelo looked at Frank and then at Mikey. "What do you mean?" D'Angelo said. "Well, sir, the computer program I used to wipe out the emails that were sent didn't send properly and" Frank started to tell D'Angelo. "Enough" D'Angelo interrupted him. "How many emails are we talking about here?" D'Angelo said to Mikey as Frank handed him the report. "All of them, sir" Mikey said as he read the report. D'Angelo slammed his fist on his desk. "Dammit!" he shouted. D'Angelo adjusted his tie as he stood up from his chair. "Did you resend the program?" D'Angelo asked Frank. "Yes sir" Frank answered. "There you see Mikey, nothing to worry about" D'Angelo said to Mikey as he made his way around his desk and stood in front of Frank. Mikey stood back. D'Angelo then punched Frank in the stomach and Frank doubled over. "Don't let this happen again, Frankie" D'Angelo said as he waved to another guy to pick up Frank and escort him outside his office. Mikey's cell phone rang and he answered it. D'Angelo then walked over to the wall of windows looking outside. "Sir, John is on the phone right now" Mikey said to D'Angelo as he handed him his cell phone. "Yes, John. Please tell me you have something" D'Angelo said over the phone.

"You're not going to like it sir. The LAPD just showed up to Jimmy's residence and they are speaking with his mother right now" John said over the phone to D'Angelo. "What!" D'Angelo said. "Why are they there, he's been arrested and charged already" D'Angelo said back to John. Mikey just stood there as D'Angelo grew madder. D'Angelo then handed the phone back to Mikey and he sat down at his desk. Mikey then spoke to John over the phone as he walked away. "What are they doing, John?" Mikey asked him. "From what I can tell, they are searching the house for something. That Lieutenant and Captain are here as well" John said over the phone. "Alright, call me back" Mikey said and then he hung up. "Did Johnny say who was at the house?" D'Angelo said as Mikey placed the phone back in his pocket. Mikey nodded and walked closer to D'Angelo's desk. D'Angelo knew that the Captain and Lieutenant Flynn were there just by the body language of Mikey. "Alright, can't worry about it now. We don't even know what they are looking for" D'Angelo said back to Mikey.

Back at Jimmy's apartment, Mike came out of a bedroom with the laptop computer and phone. "Found them" he said to Sharon and everyone else. "Good, let's head back" Provenza said as he was the first to exit the apartment. "You in a hurry or something?" Andy asked Provenza as they walked down the stairs with Sharon. "I just don't like being here, out in the open, with the mob watching us" Provenza said to Andy as he turned around. "You really think something's going to happen right here?" Andy said to Provenza as they neared their cars. "Flynn, haven't you seen _The Godfather_?" Provenza asked him. "Yes I have" Andy answered. "Well, then you know how they operate. Plus, wasn't your mother Italian?" Provenza said as he got into the car with Julio and Buzz. "What's that supposed to mean?" Andy said back to him. Sharon patted his arm and she got in the car. Andy went around to the driver's seat and the team headed back to the office.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 12

D'Angelo sat at his desk, reading the newspaper when Mikey came in to his office. "Boss, did you hear earlier this morning, there was a car accident in the Hollywood area involving that Lieutenant and the Captain" Mikey said to D'Angelo. "It just said there was minor damage but if you are thinking about going after them, no better way than to do that than through a loved one. And we know where one is right now" Mikey said to him as he sat behind his desk. "John said that he saw them come out with a laptop and a phone, is that right?" D'Angelo asked Mikey. "Yes boss" Mikey said to him.

The team arrived back at the Murder Room with Jimmy's phone and laptop. As they walked in to the room, they saw DDA Hobbs sitting at an open desk with Linda Rothman. Provenza walked over to them. "DDA Hobbs and Ms. Rothman, what can we do for you?" Provenza said to them as Sharon and Andy followed him in to the room. "You can first tell me why you were harassing my client's mother?" Linda Rothman said to him. "Wait just a minute here, no one was harassing Jimmy Caputo's mother" Provenza said as he waved off Linda Rothman's accusation. "We had a warrant to search Jimmy's apartment for his phone and computer, so that's what we did" Provenza then stated to her. "Captain, a word please?" Linda Rothman stated to Sharon. Sharon pointed to her office and she followed Hobbs and Rothman inside. She then turned around to close the door, giving a quick look to Andy as she did so.

"Alright, let's go through his computer and phone and see what we can find" Provenza said to Mike and Buzz as he followed them to Mike's desk. Mike placed the phone on his desk and handed the laptop to Buzz. Andy looked over at Sharon's office to see what he could see. He was concerned for Sharon at that moment because she had mentioned that her head was starting to hurt again and he wanted her to take some more Tylenol, but she had left it in her office. Sharon looked at both Linda Rothman and Andrea in her office as she moved over to sit at her desk. "Excuse me while I take this. It's been a long day" Sharon said to them as she took two Tylenol pills and then drank some water with them. "Now, what can I help you with, Ms. Rothman?" Sharon said as she looked over at her.

"My client informed me that his mother was being harassed by the LAPD and that you, Captain, knocked down her door and demanded that she let you in" Linda Rothman stated to Sharon. Sharon shifted in her chair. "Really? See the way that it happened was that we had a warrant, issued by Judge Grove, to search Jimmy's apartment for his phone and his computer, because we believe that there is evidence that D'Angelo is behind that kidnapping from yesterday. So where did I knock down a door, Ms. Rothman?" Sharon stated to her, her darth mode coming out slightly. Linda Rothman sat back as she looked at the warrant that Sharon handed her, clearly stating what she just told her. "Apparently I was wrong, Captain. My client was misinformed by his mother" Linda Rothman said back to Sharon as she handed back the warrant to her. As Linda Rothman stood up she was about to leave when she stopped. "I heard you were involved in a car accident this morning, Captain. Glad to see you are alright" Linda Rothman said to Sharon and then she left.

"How did she know about the car accident?" Sharon asked Andrea as they watched Linda Rothman leave the office. "It was on the news, Sharon" Andrea said to her. "Great" Sharon said as she took out her phone and saw the missed messages she received from Nicole, Andy's daughter. 'Just heard on the news, you and Dad were involved in a car accident. Are you guys okay?' was the first message. 'Tried texting you and Dad, no answer' was the second message. 'Texted Rusty, he says you are okay. Please call me later whenever you get a chance' was the third and last message. Sharon read all of the messages and then stood up from her desk. "I'm sorry Andrea, do you need anything else at this moment?" Sharon said to her. "No, just let me know when you find something" Andrea said to Sharon and then she left.

Sharon walked out of her office and over to where Andy was standing at Provenza's desk. "Apparently your daughter was trying to get a hold of both of us today. The car accident was on the news" Sharon said to Andy as she showed him her phone. Andy pulled his phone out and saw a similar message from his daughter. 'Dad, let me know if you guys are okay. Heard about car accident' it said. "Oh geeze, how did it get on the news?" Andy asked her. "I don't know" Sharon said to Andy and then moved over to where Mike was at his desk. "Anything yet Mike?" Sharon asked him. "Well, there are some text messages between Jimmy's number and someone called 'Boss man'. I can only assume that's D'Angelo" Mike said to Sharon. "It looks like Jimmy was D'Angelo's go to guy for certain errands" Mike added as he pointed to the computer screen that listed all of the messages. Buzz was still going through the laptop. "Okay, keep me posted" Sharon said as she made her way back to her office.

Just then, Andy thought of something and rushed in to Sharon's office. "If Nicole heard about it on the news, then who else heard about the accident?" Andy said to Sharon. Sharon looked back at him and a wave of panic set across her face. "I'll call the school" Sharon said as she gathered her things and pulled out her phone. "We are heading to pick up Matthew from school, if the accident this morning was on the news" Andy said to Provenza as he walked out of the Murder Room behind Sharon. "D'Angelo probably knows about it" Provenza said as he walked with them to the elevators. "And he knows where Matthew goes to school, if he wants to get to us cause he knows we are close to tying him in" Andy said to Provenza. "Then he might get to you through Matthew" Provenza said. The elevators door opened and Sharon and Andy stepped on to it. "Go, I'll have patrol cars meet you there" Provenza said to them as the doors closed.

Sharon got off the phone with the principal. "Matthew is still at the after school care program, they have been made aware of the possibility of an unauthorized pick up. I told her we were on our way there now" Sharon said to Andy as they rode the elevator down. Andy placed his hand on her arm to calm her nervousness. "Sharon he's fine, we will get there as soon as we can" Andy said to her. They exited the elevator and headed to the new car and got in. Andy drove lights and sirens to Matthew's school. He was surprised when Sharon didn't object to them being turned on. They arrived at Matthew's school and was glad to see the patrol cars there to meet them.

They both got out of the car and walked to the front of the building to go inside. Patrol officers joined them at the front. Andy passed a familiar car. "Sharon" he said to her. "Hmm?" Sharon said back to him. "That's the same car that followed us yesterday" Andy said to her. "Are you sure" Sharon asked him. "Positive" Andy said to her as he climbed the few stairs to enter the building. As they entered, both Sharon and Andy could hear a commotion happening close by. "I'm sorry sir, but you are not on the list" a teacher was telling the man in front of her. Andy turned around and motioned for the two patrol officers to stay by the door while the other two followed Sharon and him. Andy approached the man. "Hey, is there a problem here?" Andy said to the man as he came closer. Andy glanced at Sharon. The man then turned around. "No, no problem officers" Mikey said to Andy as he looked at the patrol officers and at Sharon. Andy recognized him as one of D'Angelo's men.

Mikey then took off running down the hallway. Andy took off after him. He turned around. "One of you stay with the Captain" he shouted to one of the patrol officers as the others followed after him. Sharon informed two patrol officers to stay where they were at by the door. She then walked over to where the teacher was sitting and the Principal came forward to meet her. "Captain, we moved the children to a different room. Please follow me" she said to Sharon. Sharon and another patrol officer followed her. "After you called, Captain, we placed the children in a separate area of the school, sort of like a lockdown. Then I heard a man arguing with one of the teachers here and then saw that you arrived" Principal Gottardo stated to Sharon. "Yes, thank you so much for doing that" Sharon said to her. "Sorry about all of this police activity at your school the past two days" Sharon said to the Principal. "Nonsense, we just want our children to be safe" the Principal said to her and showed her to the room. Sharon walked in and spotted Matthew right away. Her heart skipped a beat and was thankful he was okay.

Mikey ran through some doors inside the school. He started to panic when he couldn't find the exit. He then ran up a flight of stairs. Andy was right behind him on the stairs as his adrenalin was kicking in. The patrol officers were right behind Andy. "You go down here" Andy said to the officers as Andy went straight. He thought he saw Mikey go this way. Andy pulled his gun out as he searched the floor. He looked in one room and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey run past him. He then took off again chasing him, holstering his gun as he ran. Mikey stopped when he saw a bunch of lockers and Andy caught up with him. He pushed him up against the lockers. "Why are you here?" Andy shouted at Mikey. Mikey turned around and punched Andy in the face, but Andy pushed him backwards into the lockers again and held him there. "I'm going to ask you again, why are you here? Did D'Angelo send you?" Andy asked him as he gritted his teeth. Mikey just smiled. The patrol officers met up with them as Andy turned Mikey around and searched him. He then placed cuffs on him. "You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer" he told Mikey, as he was catching his breath. He walked Mikey with another patrol officer back to where he left Sharon.

Andy and the officer approached the other officers with Mikey in their custody. "Here, book this dirt bag for assaulting a police officer" Andy said as he turned Mikey over to the other patrol officers and they walked him outside and placed him in a patrol car. Andy then looked for Sharon. He was rubbing his jaw and his adrenalin was starting to wear off. "Lieutenant, she's this way" the Principal said to Andy as she showed him to where Sharon was. The Principal opened the door to the room and Andy walked in. He saw the remaining five children gathered around Sharon and he smiled. She saw him enter and walked over to meet him. Sharon winced as she saw him close up. His lip was cut and bleeding and there was a nice bruise starting to form on his jaw. Sharon lightly touched his lip with a Kleenex from her purse to stop the lip from bleeding. Andy moved back at her gesture. "I'm fine" he said to her and smiled.

Andy turned around and saw Matthew in the room putting a book away. Matthew saw that Andy had walked in and ran over to him. Andy knelt down and gave Matthew a hug as he came to them. "I'm so glad you are okay, Matthew" Andy said to him. "I was scared earlier. The teacher said there was a bad man inside the school. But then I saw Sharon and I knew we would be okay" Matthew said. Andy closed his eyes for a second and then released the kid to Sharon. Sharon also gave him a hug as Andy stood back up. "Don't worry sweetie, we got the bad man" Sharon said to him. Sharon nodded to the Principal. "We're going to need statements from you and your staff regarding this incident" Sharon said to her. "Of course" Principal Gottardo said and then she gathered her teacher and other staff members and they each spoke to the patrol officer.

Andy, Sharon, and Matthew then walked out of the school with the other patrol officers. Andy stopped and spoke to one of them. "We are heading back to the office, make sure you book him, then bring him up to our office" Andy said to them. "Yes sir" the officer said back. Andy then walked with Sharon and Matthew over to their car. "You got a new car?" Matthew asked as he got in the back seat. "This one is on loan until my car gets fixed" Andy explained to him as he got him settled in the seat. Matthew looked at Andy and saw his lip was bleeding. Matthew held up his finger to touch it. "You're bleeding again" Matthew said to Andy. "I'm okay" Andy reassured Matthew and then closed his door.

He turned around to see Sharon standing behind him. She reached up to caress his face and then lightly gave him a kiss on his cheek. Andy smiled at her, even though his jaw hurt him. "Good thing you have your checkup tomorrow morning" she said to him. "Yeah, I almost forgot about that" Andy said back to her. "While you were chasing that guy, I texted Rusty and asked him to pick up Moxie. Told him we were getting Matthew and that we would be late getting home" Sharon said as she got in the car. "Good. How are you doing?" Andy said as he got in the driver's seat. "I'm fine Andy" Sharon said to him as he drove back to the office. Sharon called Provenza as they were driving and told him what happened. "Do we have enough to get this guy?" Andy asked Sharon as she hung up her phone. "I think so, Mike and Buzz found something interesting on the electronic devices from Jimmy" Sharon said as Andy navigated through the streets. Andy glanced over at Sharon and he saw her rubbing her head. "You okay?" he asked her. "Yes" she said as she looked out the front window.

Andy pulled into the parking garage and parked the car in the designated space. He got out and went around the other side to help Sharon and Matthew out of the car. "We're not getting Moxie?" Matthew asked them. "No, Rusty is picking him up for us. Sharon and I have a little more work to do tonight and you are staying here with us, okay?" Andy said to Matthew. Matthew nodded his head and they walked towards the elevators to head upstairs to the office. Once inside the elevator, Matthew stood in front of the buttons and pressed the floor they needed. Sharon leaned up against Andy as he placed his arm around her. They've had quite a busy day and it was about to get busier.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 13

Andy, Sharon, and Matthew all walked in to the Murder Room and Matthew ran ahead and went in to Sharon's office. He placed his backpack down on the table in her office and sat down on the couch. He enjoyed sitting in Sharon's office whenever he would come to their office. Andy walked over to his desk while Sharon followed Matthew inside. Provenza walked over to Andy. "That's a nice bruise you got going there" Provenza said to him. "I got the guy, that's all that matters" Andy said to Provenza as Sharon walked up to him. "Andy sit down and let me take a picture of your injury" Sharon said to Andy and he did. After taking several pictures she then placed an ice pack on his jaw. Andy continued to have a seat at his desk and held the ice pack to his jaw. "Captain, Mike has found an interesting text message" Provenza switched over to Sharon. Before walking with Provenza, Sharon lightly touched Andy's shoulder. Sharon and Provenza then walked over to where Mike was sitting at his desk. "What did you find?" Sharon asked Mike.

"Here is a text message conversation between Jimmy and "Boss man". It was embedded within the messages between these two but I think it's what we have been looking for" Mike said as he pointed out the message on the screen. "It starts out with 'we are all set for tomorrow?' from Boss man, then Jimmy answers 'yes, will follow from home and pick up when opp gives'" Mike explained to Sharon as she read the text messages. "Can we prove that "Boss man" is Ricky D'Angelo?" Sharon asked Mike. "Well, I ran the phone number associated with the message and it goes back to a burner phone" Mike said to Sharon. "Do we know if D'Angelo still has that phone?" Sharon asked. "No" Mike said as he leaned back in his chair. "The day of the kidnapping, Jimmy texts again. 'got the jewel, now what' to "Boss man"'. "Boss man" replies with 'good, gives leverage for DM. you know what to do'" Mike said to them. "What do you want us to do, Captain?" Provenza asked Sharon as she looked up from Mike's computer screen. "These messages can mean anything. We need proof of D'Angelo's involvement" Sharon said as she walked back over to her office.

She passed Andy as she went back inside. He was still holding the ice pack to his jaw as he tried listening to the conversation she was having with Mike about the text messages. "Matthew, I would really appreciate it if you could start on your homework now" Sharon said to Matthew as she glanced at her watch. It was 6:30 pm and they were nowhere close to tying D'Angelo to the kidnapping. "I'm almost done with this story book" Matthew said as he continued to sit on the couch. Sharon looked back at Matthew and gave him a curious look. "Okay, five more minutes, but then you start your homework" Sharon said back to him. Sharon then walked back out of her office and stood by Andy's desk. She removed the ice pack from his jaw as he sat at his desk. The bruise looked better to her. "I'm fine, Sharon" Andy whispered to her when her hand lingered over his jaw. "Captain, we also found an email sent from D'Angelo to Jimmy" Buzz said to Sharon. Sharon walked over to where Buzz was sitting next to Mike and Andy followed her over there. "Can you print that?" Sharon asked Buzz as she looked over his shoulder at the email. Buzz printed the email and then placed a nickel into Provenza's jar after he picked up the copy. Buzz handed the print out to Sharon and she looked at it again.

The email was from D'Angelo to Jimmy giving him details on Dan Miller's ex-wife and his son, Tommy. It listed the ex-wife's address, type of car she drives, and where Tommy attends school. The email address from where it was sent belonged to Ricky D'Angelo. Mike was able to trace the email address back to him. "This is good but I don't know if it's enough to bring D'Angelo in" Sharon said. They were good with that but they weren't sure if anything else they found would be able to stick to D'Angelo enough to bring him in and arrest him. Sharon had to be really careful with how she and her team proceeded.

Chief Howard entered the Murder Room with FBI Special Agent Morris. "Captain, can we have a word with you in your office?" Chief Howard said. Sharon nodded to him. "Of course" she said and then walked towards her office with Chief Howard and FBI Special Agent Morris. "Matthew, honey, could you go outside with Andy for a second while I talk with these two gentlemen?" Sharon said to Matthew as she walked in her office. Matthew looked up and saw the two men with Sharon. He only recognized one of them from before. "Okay" Matthew said as he got off the couch and brought his homework outside to Andy's desk and he sat in his chair. Sharon then closed the door to her office.

Andy walked back over to his desk when Matthew came out. "What are you reading?" Andy asked him as he leaned up on his desk. "My science book. We are studying the water cycle. I have to answer a couple of questions after I read this" Matthew said to Andy. "The water cycle, sounds interesting" Andy said to Matthew as he looked up at Sharon in her office. Seeing the FBI in their Murder Room was never a good sign. In past practices it meant that either the FBI was getting ready to take over their case, or the FBI wanted them to back off due to something bigger in the works. Andy then glanced at Provenza over at his desk. Provenza just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I do for you Special Agent Morris?" Sharon said as she sat at her desk. "I understand that you had a kidnapping yesterday of a boy and that you are somehow tying in Ricky D'Angelo to the kidnapping" Agent Morris said to Sharon. "Yes, that's right" Sharon said back to him and then glanced at Chief Howard. "The FBI has had Ricky D'Angelo under investigation for the past two years" Agent Morris said to her. "What for?" Sharon said to him. "Mainly for racketeering, extortion, and corruption" Agent Morris said to her. "Why didn't we find this out earlier that the FBI has a case against him?" Sharon said as she looked at Chief Howard and then at Agent Morris. "Sorry Captain but federal investigations are complicated and we didn't think that the LAPD would find anything connecting D'Angelo to the kidnapping you had" Agent Morris said. Sharon stared back at Agent Morris sitting across from her. "So, Chief, how do you want my team to proceed?" Sharon asked him but before Chief Howard could answer her, Sharon spoke again. "You see, we have tied D'Angelo to the kidnapping with this email he sent to Jimmy Caputo, whom we arrested yesterday for the kidnapping" Sharon said to them as she handed the email to Chief Howard.

"Now we also arrested another one of D'Angelo's men tonight who was at Matthew's school trying to pick him up. Lieutenant Flynn and I, along with patrol officers, went to the school and saw his man trying to pick up our child. Lieutenant Flynn had to chase him through the school, finally subduing him but not before he got assaulted. The LAPD will press charges on that, Agent Morris" Sharon said to him. "So, please tell me Special Agent Morris, what would you like us to do?" Sharon said giving him her darth stare. Special Agent Morris took a deep breath and then looked at Chief Howard. "All the FBI is saying is that we work together and once you gather all the evidence that you have on D'Angelo, combined with our evidence against him over the past two years, that we work jointly together and arrest him on the RICO charges" Special Agent Morris said to Sharon. Sharon nodded her head slightly. "Charging him federally, Captain, instead of through the state gets him not only a better charge, but up to twenty years to life in prison" Chief Howard said to Sharon as Sharon sat back in her chair. She glanced out her window at Andy who was helping Matthew with his homework paper. She took a minute before agreeing to work with the FBI in this case.

Sharon walked out of her office with Chief Howard and Special Agent Morris. "Change of plans everyone" Sharon said to them as she walked over to where the Murder Board was at. Andy looked up at her as she passed him. "We will be working with the FBI on this case. Apparently they have had Ricky D'Angelo under investigation for the past two years and they need our help" Sharon said to them. "Huh, you don't say" Provenza said as he turned around and looked at Special Agent Morris. "I expect everyone to give Agent Morris here the same courtesy as before" Sharon said to her team and then walked back to where Matthew and Andy were at Andy's desk. "We are going to have to order some food for dinner" Sharon said to Andy as Andy met her half way. Andy nodded in agreement. Sharon turned around and addressed the rest of the team. "Since it seems we are going to be here late, let's order some food for dinner" Sharon said. "I can take care of that" Amy said to everyone as she grabbed a couple of menus from different restaurants close to them and the team decided on what and where to order from. Matthew got up from Andy's desk and headed back in to Sharon's office after Sharon went back inside.

Provenza's phone rang and he answered it. "Provenza, Major Crimes" he said to the person over the phone. "Okay, we'll be waiting" Provenza said as he hung up. He walked over to Sharon's office and stood by the doorframe. "Captain, they are bringing Mikey up to our office now" Provenza said to Sharon. "Okay, let's put him in interview room two when he gets here" Sharon said to him as she was going over some paperwork. She looked over at Andy who was sitting at his desk. She needed him to not react when Mikey came up to their office. Mikey walked in the Murder Room with two patrol officers. He was now wearing an orange jump suit and was handcuffed in the front. As patrol brought him through the office, he saw the Lieutenant that he hit earlier. Andy stood up from his desk and watched Mikey. When Mikey passed Andy, he gave him a gesture with his hands, the chin flick and said "vaffanculo" in Italian as he went by Andy. Andy knew exactly what that had meant and he was going to say something back but Sharon grabbed his arm as she came up next to him. Julio and Amy showed the patrol officers where to put him and then they stood guard. If he ran once on them, more than likely he would do it again. "Captain?" Provenza asked her. "Okay, Lieutenant Provenza. You and I interview Mikey. Lieutenant Tao, keep working on finding more information on the phone and computer. Buzz, I need you in electronics" Sharon said to them as she lightly squeezed Andy's hand. "Yes Captain" Buzz said to her as he stood up and walked over to electronics. Andy looked back at her. Given their recent history with each other, Sharon did not want Andy in the interview room with Mikey. "I need you to watch Matthew" Sharon whispered to Andy as she was trying to keep him calm. She could tell his blood was boiling when Mikey walked in. He nodded to her and was trying to be calm but she could tell that he wasn't just by looking at him. She then walked with Provenza towards the interview room.

Andy turned around and went inside Sharon's office. "Matthew, you are coming with me to another room" he said to Matthew. "You can bring your homework with you" he added. Matthew got up and grabbed his book and paper and followed Andy out. Andy stopped by his desk and opened his bottom drawer and pulled out noise cancelling headphones. He then walked with Matthew to the electronics room. Sharon told him to watch Matthew which he planned on doing, but he also wanted to watch her in the interview room. Andy opened the door to electronics and saw Buzz, Chief Howard, Special Agent Morris, DDA Hobbs, and Julio inside the room. He showed Matthew where to have a seat at the back of the room. "Here Matthew, put these on so you can concentrate on your homework" Andy said to Matthew as he handed him the headphones. Matthew put them on and then got back to his homework. Andy then turned around and leaned up against the back wall. Chief Howard glanced at Andy before turning his attention to the computer screen.

"Hello, Mikey. I'm Captain Sharon Flynn of the LAPD. I don't think we've been introduced" Sharon said to Mikey as she sat down with Provenza across from him at the table. Mikey didn't say anything. "First of all, you have been read your rights, correct?" Sharon asked him as she looked at him. He just stared back at her. "Yes" he said. "Good, so then we can begin" Provenza said to Mikey. Mikey shifted in his chair. "What were you doing at St. Anne's school earlier tonight?" Sharon asked him. Mikey stared at her and then at Provenza. The rest of the team looked on as they waited to hear what Mikey had to say.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 14

Ricky D'Angelo was sitting in his office when John knocked on his door. "You wanted to see me, sir?" John asked D'Angelo as he walked in his office. "Yes, apparently Mikey got himself arrested by the police tonight" D'Angelo said to him. "I have a feeling that the end is close and that they will be coming for this business soon" D'Angelo continued to say to John as D'Angelo walked with him. "What do you need me to do, sir?" John asked him as the door closed behind them.

Mikey sat across the table from Sharon and Provenza. He still didn't answer their question. Provenza glanced at Sharon and then back at Mikey. "We will ask you again, what were you doing at that school tonight?" Provenza asked him. Mikey smiled at them. "I was there to pick up a child of a friend of mine" Mikey said to them. "Really? What's the child's name then?" Sharon said to Mikey, not buying that story for a moment. "Marco" Mikey answered. "The child's first name is Marco?" Provenza asked him. "Yes" Mikey said. "Okay, what's the last name?" Sharon asked him. "Please don't say Polo" Andy said under his breath as he watched the interview unfold over the monitors. Julio chuckled when Andy said that. Andy glanced over at Matthew who was completing his homework. Just then, Amy walked in to the electronics room with a box from where they ordered the food. She placed the box on another table in the room. "What did I miss?" Amy asked them. "Nothing really, this guy's being a real smart-ass" Julio said to Amy. "Amy, can you hand me Matthew's child hamburger?" Andy said to Amy and she did. Andy then placed it on the table next to him and went back to watching the monitors.

"The child's last name?" Mikey asked them and then hesitated to think of one. Sharon and Provenza both looked at Mikey as he was trying to come up with an answer. "Forget it Mikey, you have bigger worries on your hands than that" Provenza said to him. "We will make it as simple as possible for you to understand, Mikey" Sharon started to say to him. "You see, we know who you work for" Provenza said to him. "Now, we can charge you with assaulting a police officer, stalking two police officers, conspiracy for kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, I mean the list could go on and on" Provenza stated to him. "What do you want?" Mikey said to them. "We want your boss, Mikey" Sharon said to him as she placed her hand on the table. "You got nothing on D'Angelo" Mikey said to her. "Oh but you see we do, and since you confirmed working for him, then we can get you too" Sharon said to him. "We can just add another charge of conspiracy to your list and call it a day" Provenza said as he started to stand up. "What? You can't do that!" Mikey said back to them. "Oh we can and we will Mikey. You see the assault charge is going to stick to you and then everything else is a trickle-down effect" Sharon said to him.

Matthew was all done with his homework and turned around to watch what the rest of the team was doing. He then looked up at Andy who was also watching the monitors and lightly tugged on his suit jacket. Andy looked over at him and smiled. Matthew took off his headphones. "I'm all done" he said quietly to Andy. "Okay, good. Do you want to eat now?" Andy asked him as he helped Matthew maneuver his books with his children's hamburger container. Matthew nodded his head. He was hungry since he arrived back to the office with Sharon and Andy. He knew that his foster parents were busy and he didn't want to complain about being hungry. Andy had set him up nicely by moving his books over to the side and helped get his hamburger all set for him. Besides the child's burger, there was also a cup of fruit to go with it. Special Agent Morris and Chief Howard glanced back at Andy helping Matthew out. "I didn't know they had a kid together" Agent Morris whispered to Chief Howard. Chief Howard didn't say anything to Morris. Matthew started to eat his hamburger and heard his foster mom yelling at someone through the speakers in the room. Matthew turned around and looked at the monitors but couldn't see anything. Andy looked back down at Matthew. "Hey buddy, you got to keep those headphones on. Sorry" Andy told Matthew as he placed the headphones back on his ears. Andy smiled at Matthew and then Matthew turned around and ate his hamburger.

"So what's it going to be, Mikey?" Provenza asked him as he pointed to him. Mikey shifted uncomfortable in his chair. He was not going to snitch on his boss. Mikey decided to say nothing at that point and just sat there. Sharon had enough of the games Mikey was playing and started to stand up. "Okay, have it your way, Mikey. You will be charged with assault on a police officer and we will go from there" Sharon said to him. Mikey knew that was the only charge that they could get him on. Everything else was purely circumstantial. Sharon turned around as she was leaving the room and Mikey smiled at her which gave her an unsettled feeling. Provenza stood up and told the patrol officers to take him down to holding. Sharon and Provenza then entered electronics to speak with the rest of the team. "So, Mikey doesn't want to give up his boss. We have seen that with Jimmy as well" Provenza said as he entered the room. Sharon looked around and was surprised to see Andy standing in the room as she had asked him to watch Matthew. She then saw Matthew sitting in the back of the room, eating his dinner. Matthew turned around and saw Sharon in the room now and he gave her a little wave. Sharon waved back to him, smiled and then glanced at Andy. "Andrea, Mikey assaulted Andy earlier this evening. Here are the pictures from that assault" Sharon said to Andrea as she showed her the photos on her phone. "Okay, Captain. I can write up the assault charges first thing in the morning. Please send me those photos in an email" Andrea said to Sharon and then she left the room.

Amy started to distribute the food everyone ordered and they all trickled out of the electronics room except for Sharon, Andy, and Matthew. Andy looked at Sharon and he could tell that she was not pleased having Matthew sitting in the electronics room. "Now look, before you yell at me you asked me to watch Matthew, which I have been doing" Andy said to Sharon as he raised his hands up. "I'm not mad, Andy. I just wasn't expecting Matthew to be in here with the rest of the team, that's all" Sharon said to him as she looked at Matthew who was still eating, wearing his headphones. "Come on, let's eat our food before it gets cold" Andy suggested to Sharon as he grabbed their food. He then tapped Matthew on his shoulder. Matthew took his headphones off as he looked up at Andy. "Come on and gather your things, Matthew. We are going to eat somewhere else now" Andy said to Matthew. All three of them exited electronics and headed back towards Sharon's office. "Don't be mad at Andy, Sharon" Matthew said as he was carrying his things walking with Sharon. Sharon looked down at him. "Oh, I'm not mad at Andy, sweetie" she said as she smiled at him. She then held the door to her office open for Matthew and Andy and they walked inside.

It was now closer to 9 o'clock by the time Mike had gathered all of the evidence electronically against D'Angelo. From emails to text messages, they had what they needed. Buzz had helped organize all of the findings and they presented them in Sharon's office. "Captain, here's all that we have" Mike said to her as he showed her the list they had compiled. Sharon looked it over and was having a hard time concentrating on the list. All of the different emails and messages were jumbling up in her mind. She blamed the concussion and then handed the list over to Special Agent Morris who also looked over the list. "This is all really good, thank you" Special Agent Morris said to them. "Captain, I say we call it a night and we will get started on this tomorrow morning with the FBI" Chief Howard said to Sharon. Sharon agreed and they all left her office.

Sharon rubbed her head as she walked out of her office and looked out at the Murder Room. Her team were all sitting at their desks. Matthew was sitting at an empty desk next to Andy's and he was watching some cartoons on Andy's phone. "Everyone go home, get some rest, and then we will reconvene tomorrow morning" Sharon said to her team. "Goodnight Captain" Amy said as she gathered her things and left. "Ma'am" Julio said to Sharon as he nodded and left the office. Sharon walked over to Andy and placed her arm on his shoulder. "Let's go home" she said to him. Andy gathered Matthew's backpack and stood where Matthew was sitting. "Come on Matthew, time to go home" Andy said to him as he saw Sharon gather her bag in her office. "One more minute" Matthew said to Andy as he was watching his favorite cartoon on Andy's phone. Sharon then came out with her things and nodded to Andy. She then walked over to Provenza. Andy turned his attention to Matthew. "Okay let's go" he said to Matthew as he took his phone from him and turned off the video. Matthew huffed but grabbed his backpack from Andy and they joined Sharon at Provenza's desk.

"Try to get some sleep, Captain" Provenza said to Sharon and she smiled at him and then held her hand out for Matthew to grab. They started to walk out to the hallway. "Flynn, keep an eye on her tonight. Patrice says a mild concussion could become worse at night" Provenza said to Andy stopping him. "I will, see you tomorrow" Andy said to Provenza and then he joined Sharon and Matthew out in the hallway. They headed down to the car and once everyone was all set inside, Andy drove them home.

When they arrived home, Sharon and Matthew walked in to the house first. Matthew ran inside and Moxie was excited to see him. Both Matthew and Moxie were chasing each other inside the house. "Matthew, no running please!" Sharon called out to him. Rusty was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them to come home. Rusty stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to where Sharon was and gave her a hug. "I'm glad nothing serious happened today with your accident. How's your head?" Rusty said to her as he pulled away. "Oh, it's fine Rusty. Thank you for picking Moxie up tonight" Sharon said to Rusty as she placed her purse on the kitchen island. Andy then came inside the house and locked up behind him. "Hey Rusty" Andy said to Rusty as he came in. "Well, I'm going to get going back to my place" Rusty said as he gathered up his books and placed them in his backpack. "Good night!" he said as he walked out the door and headed to his apartment over the garage. "Where's Matthew?" Andy asked Sharon as she stood at the island. She was rubbing the back of her neck as he walked over to her. Matthew then came running into the kitchen with Moxie chasing him. "Hey, slow down and plus it's time for bed" Andy said to Matthew as he stopped him in the kitchen. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed" Sharon said to Matthew after Andy stopped him. Matthew then turned around and ran upstairs, with Moxie chasing him. "How are you feeling?" Andy asked Sharon as he grabbed her hand and started to rub it. "It's been a long day, I just want to go to bed" Sharon said to him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"Where did he get all of that energy all of a sudden?" Sharon asked Andy as Sharon and Andy walked towards the stairs. "While you were in your office, I did see Provenza giving him some candy" Andy said to her as he made sure the front door was locked. "What did you tell your partner?" Sharon said as she climbed the stairs with Andy behind her. "I told him to stop giving him sugar" Andy said to her as they walked in to Matthew's room. Matthew had his pajamas on but his uniform clothes were scattered all over the floor. "He said that it was his job to give him sugary treats" Andy added as he stopped Sharon from picking up Matthew's clothes. "Matthew can do that" Andy said as they waited for Matthew to return to his room. Matthew ran back in to his room and saw Sharon and Andy standing there. "Matthew, you need to put your clothes in your hamper" Andy said to him and he did that. After his clothes were put away, he climbed into bed and Moxie jumped on top of him and settled down. "What's going to happen to that bad man?" Matthew asked both Andy and Sharon who was sitting on the edge of his bed. She pulled the covers up for him and tucked him in. "Well he is going away to jail for a long time, Matthew" Sharon said to him as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Good night sweetie" Sharon said to him as she kissed his cheek and then stood up. "Good night buddy" Andy said to him. "Good night" Matthew said as they closed his door.

When Sharon closed Matthew's door, she leaned up against the wall next to it and held Andy's hand. "Are you okay?" Andy whispered to her as he looked at her. "I don't know what we would have done if Mikey took him" Sharon said to Andy quietly as Andy tugged on her hand and they walked to their bedroom. Andy closed the door to their room and was met with a hungry kiss from Sharon. She ran her hands up to the back of his head and he placed his hands around her waist. She pulled back, breaking the kiss and looked Andy in his eyes. She saw all of the love he had for her and for Matthew and it showed tonight when he chased Mikey down the hall of the school. She gently caressed his jaw, seeing the bruise starting to come out to a deeper purple-ish color. "How did you keep up with Mikey?" Sharon asked him as she continued to lightly touch his jaw. "He was there to take Matthew, and I wasn't going to let him get away" Andy said to her as their foreheads touched. He kissed her again. He pulled away and looked at her. "Now, we need to make sure that you are okay tonight" Andy said to her as he caressed her face. Sharon's eyes were still dilated a little. "I can help you change into your pajamas if you need me to" he said to her. "No, I'll be fine" Sharon said to him as she grabbed her pajamas and walked in to their bathroom to change. Andy quickly changed as well and by the time Sharon stepped out of the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Does your head still hurt you?" Andy asked her as she climbed into bed with him. "No, I took some Tylenol before we came upstairs for the night" Sharon said as she settled back into Andy's arms. "Okay, so I have to wake you every two hours to make sure you are okay" he said to her as he settled back against the pillows and held her in his arms. Sharon hummed as she closed her eyes and relaxed. "I love you" she said to him in a sleepy voice. "I love you too" he said back to her and then held her in his arms as she fell asleep. He glanced over at his phone and made sure that he would wake her up in two hours.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 15

Andy faithfully woke Sharon up every two hours during the night to make sure that she was doing okay. By the time their alarm went off Thursday morning, Andy was already up and in the shower. Sharon woke up and heard the water running in the bathroom. She stretched in bed and turned the annoying beeping alarm off. Her headache had gone away and she was grateful for that fact. She stood up from the bed and walked over to their bathroom. Andy heard Sharon come in and poked his head out through the glass door. "Hi" she said to him as she got undressed. "Hello" he said to her as he held the door open for her to join him which she did. He held onto her and looked at her eyes. He saw that her pupils were back to normal. "How are you feeling?" Andy whispered to her. "Much better" she said to him as they showered together. "How is your jaw?" she said to him as she examined it closely. It was still a deep purple color. "It's fine" Andy said to her as he turned her around to face the water spray.

After they showered, they both got dressed and Andy went to wake up Matthew while Sharon went downstairs. "Matthew, time to get up" Andy said to the sleeping kid. He mumbled something in his sleep as Moxie wagged his tail and greeted Andy. "Hi Moxie" he said to the dog as he petted him on his head. "Sharon's downstairs already" he said to the dog as he opened the door and Moxie ran down the stairs. Andy walked over to the windows and opened the blinds. "Come on Matthew" Andy said to him as he pulled his covers away. Matthew now lay pretending to be asleep but Andy saw right through it because Matthew had a slight smile on his face. Andy looked at him and shook his head. Andy picked up Matthew's stuffed teddy bear. "Well, Mr. Bear since you are already up, perhaps you can take Matthew's spot at school then" Andy said to the bear and then Matthew got up and pulled the bear from Andy's hands. "Oh look you are awake!" Andy said to Matthew as Matthew giggled. Matthew got out of bed and Andy handed him his clothes for the day. "Come on and get dressed now" Andy said as Matthew stepped in the bathroom.

Once Matthew was all set, both he and Andy headed downstairs and joined Sharon in the kitchen. Moxie was eating his breakfast while Sharon had placed cereal boxes out on the kitchen island for Andy and Matthew to choose. Andy's doctor's appointment for his check-up was at 8:45 giving them plenty of time to drop of both Matthew and Moxie before heading over there. Sharon made sure that Matthew had his backpack packed up with his homework and lunch. Andy gathered their things and handed Sharon her purse as he met them outside in the driveway with Moxie. Andy opened the garage door and once inside the car, pulled out and they drove over to Matthew's school.

Sharon had arranged for not only a patrol car to be parked outside of school but to also have a police officer posted inside the school during school hours today. When they arrived at St. Anne's, Andy parked the car and he joined Sharon and Matthew outside and they all walked in together. Sharon wanted to speak with the Principal again to make sure everything was fine. The Principal was speaking with a bunch of the parents when Sharon and Andy walked in with Matthew. "Captain, can you say something to these parents reassuring them that their children are safe" Principal Gottardo asked Sharon. Andy stood there holding Matthew's hand while Sharon spoke with the parents of other children. She reassured them that everything was fine, their children were safe, and not to worry. Andy was very proud of Sharon at that moment, never faltering with the questions being asked her by the parents. "Okay Matthew, have a good day today" Andy said to Matthew as Matthew went inside his classroom. Sharon was speaking with one of the police officers inside the school when Andy returned to her. They both waved to the Principal and then left the school to drop off Moxie at doggie day care.

After taking Moxie to doggie day care, Andy then drove them to his doctor's appointment. They walked in to the doctor's office and Andy checked in at the receptionist's desk. Sharon took a seat and flipped through a magazine. The nurse called Andy in to a room about five minutes later and Sharon followed him inside. The nurse took Andy's blood pressure, weight, and pulse. "We are going to draw some blood this morning as well, Mr. Flynn" the nurse said to him as he sat on the exam table. She rolled up his sleeve and stuck a needle in his arm. She then collected three vials of blood for them to test and placed a bandage on the needle puncture. "The doctor will be in shortly" the nurse said to them as she left the room. "Your blood pressure seemed a little lower than normal when she took it" Sharon said to him as she held his hand. "I'm sure its fine" Andy said back to her squeezing her hand in his. "Besides, you have a calming effect on me" he said to her and she smiled at him. "How bout you?" Andy asked her. She looked at him. "My head is fine, my eyes seem like they are back to normal and I don't have a hard time concentrating anymore" Sharon said to him. "That's good" Andy said as he continued to caress her hand.

The doctor then entered the room. "Hello Andy. How are you doing?" the doctor said and shook Andy's hand. "I'm doing well, Doctor. I've been feeling pretty good, exercising, and keeping up with the diet you gave me" Andy answered the doctor. "That's great to hear!" the doctor said. "So, what happened to your face?" the doctor asked him. "Uh, well it's a long story but I got punched by a suspect last night" Andy answered. The doctor moved forward to take a look at Andy's face. "Well, do you have any pain there?" the doctor asked him. "No, no pain" Andy said. The doctor looked at Andy. "Honestly Doctor" Andy said as he put his hands up. "I ended up chasing after the guy, actually running after him, climbing stairs I might add too" Andy said to the doctor. "How did you feel after that?" the doctor asked him. "I was a little out of breath, but otherwise I felt fine" Andy answered. "Good" the doctor said to him as Andy was taking off his dress shirt. "Alright, let's take a listen to your heart, shall we?" the doctor said to Andy and placed the stethoscope on Andy's chest.

Meanwhile, at Ricky D'Angelo's business office, John was sitting in Ricky D'Angelo's office gathering up some paperwork and making sure that everything was in order. The office door then opens and Ricky D'Angelo walks in with Frankie. "It's all done Mr. D'Angelo. Everything has been burned just like you asked" John said to D'Angelo. "Good, good" D'Angelo said as he patted John's face and then walked to sit at his desk. "You just have legitimate papers showing your businesses now, nothing else" John said to him as he sat back down.

Back at the doctor's office, Andy was being examined by his doctor. "So your heart sounds good. Let me see what was your blood pressure when the nurse took it" the doctor said as they looked at Andy's chart. "Hmm" the doctor said. "Is there a problem, Doctor?" Sharon asked the doctor. The doctor looked over at Sharon. "No, it was just a little lower than normal that's all. I am going to take it again just to see" the doctor said as they placed the blood pressure cuff on Andy's arm to take his blood pressure again. "118 over 78, that's good. You have a good, strong rhythm too" the doctor said to Andy. Sharon was very thankful to hear that from the doctor. "I also want us to take an EKG" the doctor told Andy as they placed the electrodes on Andy's chest and Andy laid down on the exam table. The doctor looked at the print out from the EKG. "Normal sinus rhythm" the doctor said to Andy as the electrodes were removed. Sharon, who was relieved to hear that, looked over at Andy and smiled as the doctor wrote some notes in his chart.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor opened it. The nurse brought in the results from the blood test. The doctor looked over the results. "Okay Andy, it looks like your numbers are in the right range now. Your cholesterol is much improved and your good cholesterol numbers are higher than last time, which is very good" the doctor said to Andy. "So I am going to keep you on your current medications because they seem to be working and stick with the current diet as well. You're doing very well Andy, keep it up" the doctor said to Andy as they stood up from the stool. "I'll see you in three months, unless something comes up before then" the doctor said to Andy and they left the room.

Andy looked at Sharon who was sitting on the chair watching him the whole time during the exam. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about" Andy said to Sharon as he placed his dress shirt back on. "Yes, I'm glad about that" Sharon said to Andy as he got dressed and handed him his weapon and badge and he placed them back on his belt. They made an appointment for three months from now and then left the doctor's office to head in to work.

When they arrived in the Murder Room, it was bustling with several FBI agents along with the detectives. Sharon walked in and saw Special Agent Morris. She signaled for him to join her in her office and he followed her there. Andy walked over to Provenza's desk. "Well?" Provenza asked him as he knew he had a doctor's appointment this morning. "Doc says I'm doing very well. Likes the numbers and everything. Now I don't see him for three months" Andy explained to Provenza. "That's good to hear Flynn" Provenza said to him.

"Okay Agent Morris, how is everything going this morning?" Sharon asked him as he sat down across from Sharon who was still trying to organize her desk a little bit. "It looks like we will be all set by this afternoon to arrest Ricky D'Angelo. The Assistant United States Attorney is signing off on the arrest warrant this morning after reviewing all of our combined evidence. They are very pleased that will be charging him with a RICO charge" Special Agent Morris stated to Sharon as she sat behind her desk now. "That's good to hear. So we will go over the game plan once everything is set" Sharon said to Special Agent Morris and he agreed. Just then, DDA Hobbs walked in to the Murder Room and headed straight for Sharon's office. She knocked on the open door and walked inside. "Captain, Special Agent Morris, I just wanted to let you know that Mikey pleaded guilty this morning in court to assaulting a police officer. He's currently awaiting sentencing right now, but if the AUSA is truly going to charge D'Angelo with a racketeering and corruption charge, they may also tie in Mikey and Jimmy Caputo as well" Andrea stated to the both of them. "I can let the AUSA notify you once they get the charges and that way you can know what they are going to do" Special Agent Morris said to Andrea. "Thanks, I appreciate it" Andrea said to him.

Sharon's cell phone rang as she was sitting at her desk. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Emily calling her. "Hi Emily" she said as she answered her phone. "Hi Mom! I just wanted to let you know that we are all set to come to LA for the show" Emily said to her. "Oh great! I cannot wait to see you, honey" Sharon said to her. "Sounds like there is a lot going on over there. Are you guys busy right now?" Emily asked her mother. "Oh, we are currently working a case that involves the mob, but enough about that, how are you doing?" Sharon said to Emily. "The mob, Mom?" Emily said back to her. "Please don't worry, okay?" Sharon said to her. Sharon looked around at the Murder Room and then turned around to face the outside windows. "So when do you fly in?" Sharon asked her daughter. "Saturday morning. We have rehearsals starting that Sunday and then opening night is two weeks, Thursday the 19th. I'm so excited!" Emily said to Sharon. "Oh, honey, me too! Look I got to go now but let me know when you are on your plane Saturday" Sharon said to Emily. "I will Mom, please be careful and tell Andy to be careful as well" Emily said to her. "I will, bye!" Sharon said as she hung up her phone.

Andy knocked on her door and then entered her office. "Everything okay?" he asked her as she stood up to meet him in front of her desk. "Oh yes, everything is fine. Emily called and she is all set with her traveling group to come out to LA for the show" Sharon said to him. "Good, when does she come in?" Andy asked her. "Saturday morning" Sharon said to him as she reached up and smoothed his tie down his shirt. "Remember, we have Cynthia stopping by the house tomorrow morning before we take Matthew to school" Sharon said to him. "Yes, hopefully we can close out this case before then" Andy said as he held on to her hand and then quickly let go of it when Provenza came in to Sharon's office. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Captain?" Provenza said to Sharon as Andy turned around to face his partner. "Don't you knock anymore?" Andy said to him and gave him a quizzical look. Provenza gave Andy a look himself as he came further in to Sharon's office. "I think we should go over these assignments before we actually go to D'Angelo's place of business to arrest him with the FBI" Provenza said to Sharon. "Of course, Lieutenant" Sharon said as she moved away from Andy and followed Provenza out in to the Murder Room. They needed to make sure that they were prepared for the big arrest this afternoon.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 16

Everyone was assembled in the Murder Room that was going to participate in the arrest of Ricky D'Angelo. There were FBI Agents mixing in with the Major Crimes squad. Chief Howard and Special Agent Morris were standing in front of the Murder Board when Sharon, Andy, and Provenza walked out of Sharon's office to join them. "While we wait for the warrant to come in Captain, I thought we could go over the game plan, if you will" Special Agent Morris said to Sharon as she came up and leaned on one of the desks closest to the Murder Board. "By all means, Agent Morris" Sharon said back to him. Andy joined Sharon at the desk and Provenza took a seat at his own desk.

Agent Morris turned to the Murder Board and started to draw a makeshift map of D'Angelo's business office. "Okay, we are going to have two entry teams heading in to the building. One team takes the front of the business where the reception desk is and the other team will take the back entrance where the loading dock is located" Agent Morris said as he drew on the board. "Each team will have ten FBI agents assigned and three of your detectives, Captain" Agent Morris said as he looked at everyone and Sharon nodded. "Our main target is D'Angelo and I am going to assume he will be up in his office" Agent Morris said. "We will also have teams waiting outside to assist with the roundup of D'Angelo's associates" he added as he drew their location. "How do we know D'Angelo is still there?" Andy asked Agent Morris. "We have him under surveillance, he's there" Agent Morris answered Andy. Andy looked at Sharon who glanced at him and then back at the Murder Board.

"Agent Morris, how long have you had D'Angelo under surveillance?" Sharon asked him. Agent Morris looked back at Sharon. She was curious to know how long they were watching him. "Last night into this morning, when we knew you had enough evidence combined with ours to arrest him" Agent Morris answered her. Sharon nodded and then folded her arms across her chest. Agent Morris glanced at Chief Howard and then returned to the Murder Board. "We will set up a command post here, Chief Howard will be inside of it along with the FBI" Agent Morris said as he wrote it on the board. "Buzz, you will be in there also" Sharon said as she turned around to where Buzz was sitting and looked at him. "Yes, Captain" Buzz answered. "Julio, you and the Captain, along with Flynn will be heading up with the front entry team" Provenza stated. "Mike, Amy, and myself will be heading in with the back entry team" Provenza added. Everyone nodded in agreement with Provenza. Andy was glad that Provenza had paired Sharon and him up so that he could keep an eye on her in case something went wrong.

An hour later, one of the FBI agents came in to the Murder Room and spoke with Special Agent Morris as she handed him a piece of paper. Andy was sitting at his desk on his computer looking over the current LA Dodgers schedule for this season. He saw that opening day was going to be April 3rd, a Monday against the Padres. He then looked up to see several FBI agents speaking with Special Agent Morris. Provenza glanced up from his crossword puzzle book to see what was going on. Special Agent Morris then walked towards Sharon's office as Andy watched him. He knocked on her door and entered as the door was already opened. "Captain, we have the warrant. The surveillance team says he is still at his business" Special Agent Morris said to Sharon. Sharon was reading an email that Cynthia had sent her regarding some information for Matthew. She cleared her throat. "Okay, let's get going" Sharon said as she stood up from her desk and closed her laptop. She then walked out of her office and glanced at what Andy was looking at on his computer. All she saw was a LA Dodgers logo with a calendar. "Alright, everyone. The FBI has their warrant so we are all set to go. Let's meet over there and please be careful everybody" Sharon said to her team. As everyone stood up from their desks and grabbed their vests, Sharon went back inside her office to do the same.

Andy waited for Sharon to be ready and then they walked out of the Murder Room and towards the elevators. "Are you all set?" he said to her as they entered the elevator. "I think so" Sharon replied to him as Andy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They rode down in the elevator in silence and then made their way to their vehicle. Before Sharon sat in the car, Andy wanted to make sure her vest was on properly. He stood in front of her and checked the straps of her vest. She laughed at him as he always did this, ever since they went to capture Elliot Chase last year at the Greyson Hotel. "Why are you laughing? I'm trying to have a serious moment here" Andy said to Sharon. "You always check my vest" Sharon said. "Because I want to make sure you're covered" Andy said and then leaned closer to her. "Just in case" he whispered and she nodded. She then climbed in to the car and Andy headed around to the driver's side and got in. They drove out of the parking garage and over to where they were meeting everyone else.

As they pulled up at the meeting spot, Andy shifted the car into park and turned it off. He was about to exit the vehicle when Sharon grabbed his right hand. He looked down at her hand and then up at her, meeting her eyes. "Please be careful, Andy. I don't expect anything to go wrong here, but you never know" Sharon said to him. Andy nodded. "Of course" he said to her and then they both got out of the car to join the rest of the team standing by the command center. Everyone was equipped with a body camera so that it would be easy for Buzz to track the video. "Okay, let's have this go as smooth as possible" Special Agent Morris said to everyone and then they all moved to their positions. Chief Howard and Buzz went in to the command center to oversee everything. Sharon, Andy, and Julio made their way over to the front entrance with Special Agent Morris, along with the other agents from the FBI. Provenza, Mike, and Amy did the same as they headed towards the back entrance.

As Special Agent Morris walked through the front entrance, he was greeted by the security guards at the desk. Special Agent Morris flashed his FBI badge at the guards as Sharon, Andy, and Julio were right behind him. "We have a warrant" Special Agent Morris said to the guards as they made their way inside. The other FBI agents swarmed into the lobby and moved the guards over to another area. Special Agent Morris, Sharon, Andy, Julio, and five other FBI agents made their way through a set of doors. "Hey, you can't be in here!" someone yelled at them as they made their way inside. "Yes we can!" Andy said to the guy as he tried to stop them. Julio escorted the guy out to the lobby. "If you'll just wait right here with these nice people" Julio said to him and then an FBI agent walked over to Julio and showed the person where to go. Julio then went back inside. "LAPD, FBI, we have a warrant for your boss" Andy said as they approached John who was standing in front of a door. Andy recognized it as the conference room they were in two days ago. "Where's D'Angelo?" Special Agent Morris asked John. John didn't respond right away. Andy went up to him. "Where's your boss?" Andy asked him as he stared at him. Sharon didn't like Andy being up in this guy's face. She was about to say something to Andy when another set of doors opened and Ricky D'Angelo walked through them.

"What's all this commotion you are causing here?" D'Angelo asked as he came through the doorway and looked around and spotted Sharon. "Captain, to what do I owe this pleasure to see you again?" D'Angelo said as he walked up to Sharon. Andy stepped in and blocked him from Sharon. "Watch it pal!" Andy said as he went to grab D'Angelo. John started to move towards D'Angelo but Julio stopped him. Andy turned D'Angelo around and had him face the wall. "Mr. D'Angelo, I'm Special Agent Morris with the FBI, and you are under arrest" Special Agent Morris said to D'Angelo as Andy searched him. "Arrest, for what?" D'Angelo said as Andy held D'Angelo's hands on his back and Special Agent Morris placed handcuffs on him. "Captain, I told you this was all a misunderstanding" D'Angelo said to Sharon. "You went after my family, was that a misunderstanding too?" Andy said to him, gritting his teeth, as he turned D'Angelo around. D'Angelo just stood there as they also placed John in handcuffs. He was looking at Sharon. "Captain, surely you must have something better to do than assist these monkeys from the FBI" D'Angelo said to Sharon. Andy held onto D'Angelo as Sharon walked up to him. She glared at him. "No, I can't say that I do" she said to him and then Andy took a hold of him and started to walk him out with Special Agent Morris who started reading D'Angelo his rights. Sharon followed right behind them.

They escorted D'Angelo outside of the building and towards an awaiting car. Andy handed him over to Special Agent Morris who placed him in the backseat of the car and closed the door. Special Agent Morris then shook Andy's hand and walked over to Sharon and shook her hand. "Captain, thank you" Special Agent Morris said to her and then walked around to the other side of the car and got in the backseat with D'Angelo. Another FBI agent drove the car and it left the area. Andy looked at Sharon as she watched the car leave. He walked over to where she was standing. "Nice work, Captain!" he said to her, giving her a wink and his smile. She smiled back at him. "I'm just grateful everything went smoothly" Sharon said as she turned around and they both headed over to where the rest of the team was, standing by the vans as the FBI agents loaded all of D'Angelo's men into them. "Captain, the FBI informs me that every one of D'Angelo's men have been accounted for and that they will be taking them all down to their offices" Provenza said to Sharon as he walked up to talk with her. "They also have their Evidence Response Team handling all of the paperwork discovered in the office building" he added as he spoke with her. "Good, Lieutenant" Sharon looked around. She then spotted the command center and Chief Howard and Buzz exiting it. "We should be done here" Sharon added as Chief Howard came up to where she was standing with Provenza and Andy.

"Good work Captain, and everyone" Chief Howard said to the team as he met up with them. "Thank you, Chief" Sharon said. Chief Howard then moved towards where he parked his vehicle. "Captain, I think we should head back to the office, finish our paperwork, make sure the FBI has everything that they need, and call it a night" Chief Howard said to her as Sharon was walking with him. "Yes sir" Sharon said to him. "Oh, and I know that seeing D'Angelo and knowing that he was behind everything, even trying to pick up Matthew, was difficult for you and for Andy, but I am glad you both handled it professionally" Chief Howard added and then got inside his car and drove back to the PAB. Sharon stood there and then turned around when Andy joined her. "Everything okay?" he asked her. She looked at him. "Yes, everything is fine" Sharon said to him. She then started walking with him towards the rest of the team. "Let's head back everyone" Sharon said to them and they made their way back to their cars and headed over to the PAB.

Andy and Sharon got inside their vehicle and Andy paused a moment when Sharon placed her hand on his arm. Andy looked at her. "What is it?" he asked her as he wondered why she stopped him from starting the car. "Did you really mean what you said earlier to D'Angelo about going after your family? Do you consider Matthew to be our family?" Sharon asked him in all seriousness. Andy looked back at her. "Yes, of course I do" Andy said to Sharon and then took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. Sharon smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that Andy, because I received an email from Cynthia earlier today regarding Matthew" Sharon started to say to Andy. Andy looked over at her with a worried look on his face. "Is everything okay? She's still coming over for a house check tomorrow morning, right?" Andy asked her. "Yes, she is and yes everything is alright. In fact it may be more than alright" Sharon said to him and smiled at his worried look he was giving her. Sharon looked at her and Andy's hands intertwined with each other and took a deep breath.

"How would you feel about officially adopting Matthew?" Sharon said to Andy. Andy was speechless at that moment. He heard what Sharon had just asked him but it took him a minute to process everything. 'Officially adopt' he thought to himself. A big smile then appeared on Andy's face. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Sharon" he said as he whispered to her and closed the gap between them and gave her a kiss. "We would officially have to wait till Matthew has been in the system for 90 days, which will be in another month" Sharon said to Andy. Andy then started their car. "Cynthia would have all of the paperwork ready to go so that when the time came, it would be a smooth transition into adoption" Sharon said to him as they both sat there. "What about possible relatives?" Andy asked her. "That was also in the email she sent to me. There are no relatives anywhere for Matthew" Sharon said back to him. "He could officially be ours in another month!" she said to him all excited. Andy was happy and so was Sharon. He pulled their vehicle out of the spot and started to drive. "We would have to ask Matthew if he wanted to be adopted" Andy said as he drove down the street. "Cynthia will be doing that, the actual asking part, but we will be present for it, in case he has questions" Sharon answered him. "I'm going to be a father again, officially that is" Andy said all happy. He looked over at Sharon as they were at a stop light waiting for the light to change. "You're already a great mom" he said to her and Sharon smiled at him. She was happy that Andy was excited about being an official father for Matthew. She was also excited about being a mother to Matthew. She learned from past experience with Rusty that it will be difficult to transition into adoption, but she knew that they both would help Matthew and each other. The light turned green and they proceeded, driving back to the PAB to meet up with the rest of the team.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you for the great reviews on my story here. I appreciate them very much. There is going to be one more chapter after this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Sharon and Andy arrived in the parking garage of the PAB and as Andy parked their car, he still had a smile on his face. Sharon watched him as he drove and she couldn't help but laugh. Andy turned the car off and looked over at Sharon. "What's so funny over there?" he asked her. "You, you're as giddy as a school boy" she said to him, as she placed her hand against his face. The bruise on his jaw had already started to change colors. "I can't help it" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "My wife is amazing" he said whispering to her as he leaned in closing the gap for a quick kiss. Sharon blushed as they pulled back. "Thank you" she said barely audible. They waited a few seconds before getting out of the car. They walked over to the elevators and headed upstairs.

Sharon and Andy made it back to the Murder Room and everyone was already there. Julio came back in to the office. "There's fresh coffee in the break room if anyone needs it" Julio said as he made his way to his desk. Provenza watched Andy walk in to the Murder Room and over to his desk. Something was up and he was going to find out just what exactly had his partner, beaming from eye to eye. Andy nodded at Sharon as she went in to her office. Andy made his way over to his desk as Provenza came up to him. "Flynn, you, me, break room" Provenza said to him as he pointed the direction towards the hallway. Andy followed him outside the Murder Room. Provenza didn't say anything to Andy until they reached the confines of the break room. "Alright, what's got you so giddy?" Provenza asked him. Andy just smiled at his friend. "I don't want to jinx anything by telling you" Andy said to him as he walked over to the cabinets and started to make some tea for Sharon. He thought since he was already in here that he should bring her something. "Wait a minute, how would you jinx anything?" Provenza protested to Andy.

Andy ignored his friend as he started to gather the ingredients for Sharon's tea. "Flynn, will you please tell me?" Provenza pleaded with him. Andy placed the tea bag in Sharon's cup and then turned around to face his partner. "Every time I mention something to you, it doesn't work out. So you'll just have to wait till it becomes official" Andy said explaining to his friend. Provenza leaned up on the counter and couldn't believe what his friend was saying to him. "Really Flynn? What have you told me that didn't work out?" Provenza asked. "The house that I saw with the pool, not only did it have a dead person floating in it, but there was black mold within the walls" Andy said to him. "But, that worked out in the end, right? Now you and the Captain have a nice home, bigger than that one was, and you still have a pool" Provenza said explaining to Andy. "The way I see it, if it wasn't for me, you'd have had a bigger mess on your hands regarding that house" Provenza added. Andy leaned up against the back counter with his arms folded across his body as he looked at his friend. Andy shook his head when Provenza was done.

"Are you finished?" Andy asked Provenza. Provenza stood there and gave a pouted face back to Andy. He couldn't believe how his friend would think he is a jinx. "How about that time we had skybox tickets to the Dodgers game?" Andy said to him as he poured the hot water into Sharon's mug. "I told you never to mention that again. Besides that wasn't my fault" Provenza said as he pointed at Andy. Andy just shook his head as he prepared Sharon's tea how she liked it. "Look, bottom line, you're just going to have to wait" Andy said as he looked at Provenza's face pout again. Andy sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Or at least until tomorrow" Andy grumbled back at him. Provenza was happy with that answer and then followed his partner out of the break room.

Andy made his way back to the office and handed Sharon the cup of tea he made for her. She looked up as he walked in and went to grab the cup from him. "Thank you" she said as she took a sip of tea. "So Provenza wanted to know what got me in such a happy mood but I told him that I didn't want to say anything to him yet, until it's official" Andy said as he sat down across from Sharon. She smiled at him. "I know, there's so many people that I want to say something to, but I want it to be official first" Sharon said agreeing with him. She placed the mug down on her desk and moved some papers around. "I emailed Cynthia back and told her we were very interested. She will be at our house tomorrow morning at 7 am" Sharon said to Andy. "Great, sounds good" Andy said to her as he stood up from the chair. "I'll just get started on this paperwork then, so that we can pick up Matthew as soon as possible" Andy said to Sharon and gave her a wink. She smiled as she watched him leave her office and then went back to her task at hand regarding the reports on D'Angelo.

DDA Hobbs walked in to the Murder Room and stopped at Provenza's desk. "You wanted to see me about something, Lieutenant?" Andrea asked Provenza. "Yes, Hobbs, um, follow me" Provenza said as he got up from his desk and walked with Andrea outside to the hallway. "What's up, Lieutenant?" Andrea asked him. "There's something going on between the Captain and Flynn, they are hiding something. Flynn was acting all goofy when they came back this afternoon and when I confronted him about it, he refused to tell me what was going on" Provenza explained to Andrea. Andrea just stood there with a perplexed look on her face. "Now, I know you and the Captain are good friends, maybe she will tell you what's going on" Provenza said to her. "Why do you want to know? I'm sure Andy would have told you if he wanted to" Andrea said to Provenza. "Wouldn't you want to know if they had news and they weren't sharing with us?" Provenza asked. "Maybe it's private, Lieutenant" Andrea stated to him. "Now why would it be private?" Provenza said back to Andrea as Andrea proceed back in to the Murder Room.

Andrea then proceeded to Sharon's office, knocking before she entered. "Andrea, come in" Sharon said to her as she entered. "Captain, I take it D'Angelo's arrest went smoothly this afternoon?" Andrea said to Sharon as she looked around at the rest of the team, busy with paperwork. "Yes, very smooth indeed" Sharon answered her as Andrea took a seat. "What can I do for you?" Sharon asked her. "Oh, nothing I was just going to inform you that I heard from the Assistant US Attorney and D'Angelo has an arraignment tomorrow morning at the Federal Courthouse" Andrea said to her. "Good" Sharon said to her. "I already turned over my casework to them regarding Jimmy Caputo and Mikey, I'm not sure what they are going to do with those two as they have already pleaded guilty" Andrea said to her. Sharon looked up at Andrea sitting across from her and wondered something. "Is something wrong, Andrea?" Sharon asked her as she placed her pen down on her desk. "Uh, no, Sharon, nothing's wrong" Andrea said to her. Sharon didn't believe that and sat back in her chair and continued to look at Andrea. Andrea caved. "Alright, look, Lieutenant Provenza thinks there is something you and Lieutenant Flynn are hiding from him and he wanted me to come in here and see if I could ascertain what it is exactly" Andrea said to Sharon and then Sharon laughed and shook her head. "He's persistent" Sharon said as she looked out her window to see where Provenza was seated.

An hour later, everyone was finishing up their work. Julio, Amy, and Mike all handed over their reports to Provenza. "Hey Flynn! Are you finished over there yet?" Provenza asked him from his desk. Andy looked up and over at where Provenza was. "Yes, I'm finished" Andy said and then continued looking at his computer screen. He was looking at the email Sharon had forwarded to him from Cynthia. Mike looked at Provenza who then looked at Buzz. "What?" Buzz whispered when they looked over at him. Provenza motioned for Buzz to go over to Andy's desk and see what he had him so enthralled. Buzz stood up from his desk and slowly made his way over to Andy's desk so that Andy wouldn't notice him. As soon as Buzz came up to his desk, Andy clicked another button and the screen went to the screensaver. "Can I help you with anything, Buzz?" Andy said to him as he leaned back on his chair. Buzz glanced at the computer screen and then back at Andy. "Uh, I can take your report for you sir" Buzz said to Andy. Andy chuckled but handed him his report and then leaned back on his chair again. He glanced over at Provenza and just shook his head.

Buzz brought Andy's report over to Provenza. "Well? Did you see anything?" Provenza whispered to Buzz as he handed the report to him. "No, his screen was blank" Buzz quietly answered Provenza and then turned around and headed back to his desk. Provenza looked back over at Andy's desk and was eyeing him as he shook his head. Andy looked back and the two of them were in a type of stare down. Just then, Sharon walked out of her office and into the eyesight between her two Lieutenants. She looked around. "Am I interrupting something here?" Sharon asked the group. "The two Lieutenants here are playing some sort of game here, ma'am" Julio said to her as she walked over to Provenza's desk. "Hmm, obviously if the two of you want to play games, I can assign you more paperwork, Lieutenant Provenza" Sharon said to Provenza as she stopped at his desk and collected the reports from him. "No, Captain. Um, I could have brought those to you" Provenza said in a stammering voice. "No need, Lieutenant. Besides, I needed to get up and walk around a little" Sharon said back to him and then she proceeded to walk back in to her office, smirking at Andy as she passed by him.

Mike, Amy, Buzz, and Julio had left for the night. Provenza was still in the office along with Andy and Sharon. He was putting on his suit jacket, when Andy came up to him. "I know you want to know what it is that's going on" Andy said to him. "I do" said Provenza. "I promise you if things work out, then tomorrow when Sharon and I come in to work, I will tell you all about it, okay?" Andy said to Provenza as he patted him on his back. "Fine" Provenza said to Andy and then looked at his watch. "Whoah, I'm going to be late for dinner with Patrice if I don't hurry up here!" Provenza said and then he gathered his things and waved to Andy as he exited the Murder Room. Andy turned around and headed in to Sharon's office. He knocked on the door frame. "Ready to go?" he asked as he stepped in. "Yes" Sharon said smiling to him as she placed all of the reports from the case in a large envelope and then filed it away in her filing cabinet. She put her suit jacket back on and took her purse from Andy who was holding it. "Let's get Matthew and go home" she said to him and he smiled back at her, placing his arm around her waist as they walked out of the Murder Room.

Andy drove them to Matthew's school and they both went inside the building to pick him up. They waved to the police officer who was still at the school as they passed her. They waited by the door to the after school program room. A lot of children were still there playing, doing homework, and reading books while they waited for their parents to pick them up. Matthew saw his foster parents at the door and got up to gather his things in his backpack. "Bye Tommy, see you tomorrow" Matthew said to Tommy and Tommy waved back at him. "Bye" Tommy said to Matthew and then he waved to Andy and Sharon. Andy and Sharon waved back to Tommy as Matthew came up to them. "Matthew, it's nice to see Tommy back at school, isn't it?" Sharon asked Matthew as he joined them up front. "Yes, he doesn't talk much about what happened but I'm glad he's back" Matthew said to Sharon as he walked up to Andy. Andy placed his arm around Matthew's shoulder and then Sharon, Matthew, and Andy walked back to the car. "Can I watch TV when we get home? I finished all of my homework after school today" Matthew asked Sharon as he got himself settled in the backseat of their car. "Sure sweetie" Sharon said to him as she got in the car and buckled her seat belt. Andy got in and then they drove to pick Moxie up from doggie day care.

When they got home, Matthew got out of the car with Moxie and they went in to the backyard and started playing. Moxie was chasing Matthew around the yard as Sharon went in to the house. Andy was watching them and about ten minutes later, all three went in to the house. "Matthew, go wash up buddy!" Andy called out to him as Matthew ran to the kitchen sink and washed his hands there. Andy got Moxie's food prepared for him and then placed the food in Moxie's bowl. Moxie ate all of the food in his bowl and then went to find a nice spot on his bed and laid down. "I'll take care of dinner if you want to relax" Andy whispered to Sharon as he came up behind her as she was looking in the refrigerator. "Can I go watch TV now?" Matthew asked both of them. "Sure, come on and I'll watch TV with you" Sharon said to Matthew and then they walked towards the family room. Sharon turned the TV on while Matthew settled in to the couch. She then sat next to Matthew on the couch. "You know, Matthew, Cynthia is coming over here tomorrow morning before you go to school because she wants to check in on things and see how you are doing here with us" Sharon said to Matthew as she looked down at his head. Matthew looked up at Sharon. "Is she going to ask me questions like the last time she was here?" Matthew asked Sharon as his attention turned back to the TV. "Um, I don't know, Matthew. She may ask you some questions, but Andy and I would want you to answer them honestly" Sharon said to Matthew as he changed the channel to a classic baseball game and started watching it. "I like staying here with you and Andy" Matthew said to Sharon in a sweetest voice. "Oh, Matthew. Honey, we like having you here too" Sharon said to Matthew as she placed a kiss on the top of his head as they watched the classic baseball game.

After preparing dinner and placing it in the oven, Andy walked in to the family room to join Matthew and Sharon. He motioned for Sharon to scoot over a little bit as Andy sat down on the couch. As he settled in, he noticed they were watching a baseball game. "What game are you watching?" he asked Sharon. Sharon pressed a button on the remote control and the name of the game came up on the TV screen. "Looks like the 1988 World Series Game 1" Sharon said to Andy. "Who picked this channel?" Andy asked her as he looked over at Matthew who's eyes were fixed on the TV screen watching every moment of that game. "Matthew did, apparently he likes baseball" Sharon said to Andy as she patted him on his knee. Andy's eyes lit up and another big grin was on his face. Sharon shook her head at Andy and the goofy smile he had. "I didn't know he liked baseball" he whispered in her ear and then nibbled on it a little. "Behave yourself" she said to him. He stopped what he was doing and watched the game. "I never knew we had this channel" Andy said to Sharon as they watched the game unfold. After seeing Kirk Gibson hit the homerun in the bottom of the ninth inning off of Denis Eckersley, Matthew jumped off the couch and jumped up and down several times. "Yeah! He won the game!" he said excitedly. "I didn't know you liked baseball, Matthew" Andy said to him as he got up off the couch and placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder before he knocked over something precious. Matthew stopped jumping. "I do, it's fun to watch" Matthew said as he smiled up at Andy. That just melted his heart. Sharon walked back in to the family room. "Dinner's ready" she said to them. Andy then turned off the TV and they walked back in to the kitchen and sat down for dinner.

After they finished eating, Matthew went upstairs to play in his room. Andy cleaned up the kitchen while Sharon was sitting at her desk in the den, working on her computer. Moxie walked in to the den and nudged his head onto Sharon's lap. Sharon was ignoring him but Moxie kept doing it until she stopped and looked at him. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked the dog and Moxie just sat and looked at her. Sharon reached out to him and started petting him. After the kitchen was cleaned up and everything put away, Andy joined Sharon in the den and saw her petting Moxie. "What are you looking over?" Andy asked Sharon as he noticed her computer screen was open and there were papers scattered over her desk. "I just want us to be prepared tomorrow morning when Cynthia comes over" she said to him. He nodded his head. "I'm going to take Moxie for a walk" Andy said to her kissing the top of her head. "Okay, be careful" Sharon said to Andy. Andy then turned around and Moxie followed him out of the den and towards the kitchen. Andy grabbed Moxie's leash and they headed outside. After Andy shut the door behind him, he made sure that it was locked. Moxie and Andy headed down the driveway to the front of the house and then headed for a walk around the block.

Sharon shut her computer off after Andy had taken the dog out and proceeded to clean up the family room and make sure everything was back in its place. After she did that, she headed upstairs to see what Matthew was doing. When she walked in to his room, he was building a fort out of blankets. He had moved a chair close to his bed and threw a blanket over it and then had his toys circling the entrance to the fort. "Wow! What are you making?" Sharon said to him as she entered his room. "I'm building a fort to keep the bad guys out" Matthew said to her. "Oh, who are the bad guys, Matthew?" she asked him. "Bad guys" he said as he lifted up some of his stuffed animals. "Are there any good guys here?" Sharon asked him. "Yes, he's a good guy and he's a good guy" Matthew said as he pointed to the animals. "Okay, in about twenty minutes, you're going to have to get ready for bed" Sharon said to him as she walked out of his room. "Do I have to?" Matthew called out to her. Sharon walked back to his room and stood by the door. "Yes" she said to him and then headed back downstairs.

Andy came back in the house with Moxie and locked up the back door for the night. "Okay, Moxie is all set. How are you doing?" Andy asked Sharon as he walked over to where she was making Matthew's lunch at the kitchen island. "I'm doing fine" she said smiling at him as he stood close to her. Andy watched Sharon make Matthew's lunch and placed it in the refrigerator for the night. Andy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "You are so beautiful and amazing and such a wonderful mother" he said to her as he kissed her. Sharon looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Don't cry" he whispered to her as he looked in her eyes. "You are a wonderful father Andy, and I hope that we will be able to move forward in the adoption proceedings once Cynthia visits tomorrow" Sharon said to him and then led him upstairs. Andy stopped at the front door, making sure that was locked up as well and then he followed Sharon.

Moxie was already upstairs in Matthew's room when Sharon and Andy came up there. They walked in to Matthew's room and Andy saw the fort that he had built. "Do you like my fort?" Matthew asked Andy. "Oh, I do like it Matthew" Andy said as he took a look around it. "Okay Matthew, playtime is up, time to go to bed" Sharon said to Matthew. "Five more minutes?" Matthew asked Sharon and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Five minutes, that's it" Sharon said as she looked at him. Matthew smiled and then went back to playing with his toys. Ten minutes later Sharon went back in to Matthew's room as Andy was getting ready for bed. "Okay, mister time is up" Sharon said to Matthew. Matthew got up off the floor and headed over to pick out pajamas. He then got ready for bed and brushed his teeth. Sharon tucked him in to his bed and Andy met them there. "Good night Matthew" Andy said to him as he tousled Matthew's hair. Matthew giggled. "Good night sweetie" Sharon whispered to Matthew and then they both left his room, closing his door behind them.

Sharon then got herself ready for bed as Andy made sure their alarm was all set to wake them up a little earlier than normal. Andy was in bed waiting for Sharon to join him when she came out of the bathroom. Sharon walked over to their bed and climbed in as Andy held back the covers for her to get in. She then settled in against his chest as she laid on her side. Andy wrapped his right arm around her and kissed her good night. "Do you think we've seen the last of D'Angelo or his men?" Sharon asked Andy as they laid there together. "I think the FBI and the US Attorneys are going to do whatever they can to get a conviction and put him behind bars for a long time" Andy said back to her. She started to relax in his arms. "I love you" he whispered to her. "I love you too" she said back to him and then they drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, except for Matthew and Moxie. The rest of them belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this story. We have reached the end of it. This will be the last chapter but, not to worry. I have already started writing a new story that will pick up a couple of days after the end of this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

"Mommy! Mommy!" Matthew cried in the middle of the night which woke up both Sharon and Andy from their sleep. Sharon rushed out of bed and threw her robe around her. Andy got up and followed Sharon towards Matthew's bedroom. Moxie was standing by the bed wondering what was going on. He was wagging his tail when Sharon and Andy walked in the room. "Matthew, sweetie" Sharon said to him as she went to him. Matthew was still sleeping but thrashing his arms everywhere. He knocked over his lamp next to his bed and the bulb broke. "I'll clean it up" Andy said to Sharon and then left to get a broom. Sharon carefully stepped around it and sat on his bed, trying to gently wake him up from whatever nightmare he was currently having. Andy came back and swept all of the glass from the bulb and picked the lamp back up. Sharon was sitting on Matthew's bed softly speaking to him. Matthew's eyes were awake now. "Shhh, it's okay" Sharon said to him as she gently held him. Andy came back with a box of tissues. "Here, to wipe his eyes" Andy said as he handed Sharon the box. She grabbed a tissue and gently wiped the tears from Matthew's eyes. Matthew sniffled and buried his head deeper into Sharon's side as she held him. Andy then placed a new bulb in the lamp and turned it on. He then shut the overhead light off.

Andy sat down on the oversized chair that they had placed in Matthew's room and Moxie came over to him and laid down by his feet. He watched Sharon gently soothe Matthew as she spoke to him. "What happened?" Sharon asked him quietly. "We were walking down a street and someone grabbed me and took me away from you. I was yelling out to you" Matthew said back to Sharon. "It's okay, sweetie" Sharon said to him as Matthew held onto her tighter. She looked over at Andy who was watching them. Andy stood up and walked over to where they were on the bed. "Matthew, let's get you cleaned up and change your pajamas and then we will come back here, okay?" Andy said as he knelt down to look at Matthew. Matthew nodded his head and got up from Sharon. Andy took him to the bathroom and helped him change his pajamas. Sharon went back in to their room and swapped her silky nightgown for a pair of fleece pants and one of Andy's Dodgers shirts. As she was in their room, she glanced at the clock and it was 2:50. She then went back in to Matthew's room and waited for them to come back.

Once Andy got Matthew changed, he brought him back to his room. Sharon was sitting on the bed when Matthew and Andy returned. Andy saw that Sharon changed her clothes. He smiled as they walked towards her. She smiled back. Andy then closed the door behind them. Matthew climbed into the bed and Sharon moved the covers around him. "Will you stay here with me?" Matthew asked Sharon as he laid back on his pillow. "Of course I will" Sharon said to him. She waited for him to get comfortable before Sharon propped herself up on the rest of the pillows and laid back over the covers. "I called you Mommy again" Matthew said in his sleepy voice. Sharon looked down at him. "That's okay, Matthew" Sharon whispered back to him as he drifted back to sleep. Sharon felt herself drifting off. Andy sat back down on the oversized chair and watched them for a while before he too fell asleep. Sharon woke herself up an hour later to see Matthew still asleep. She then looked over at the oversized chair and saw Andy sleeping in that chair, slightly snoring. That brought a smile to her face as she laid back down. She glanced at the clock in Matthew's room. It was 4:15 now and their alarm would be going off at 5:30.

The next time Sharon woke up it was to Andy lightly tugging at her shoulder. "Sweetheart" he whispered to her as she woke up. "Hmm?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes. She focused on his face. "What time is it?" she whispered to him. "It's 5:35. I heard our alarm going off in our room and I woke up to turn it off" Andy said to her. She got up and tried not to disturb Matthew as he was still sleeping. Moxie was now sleeping on the bed. Sharon then walked back to their bedroom with Andy and the two of them got ready for their day ahead.

Andy had gotten dressed first so he went to wake up Matthew which allowed Sharon more time to get herself ready. "Come on buddy, rise and shine" Andy said to Matthew as he gently rubbed his shoulder and he woke up. "It's morning already?" Matthew said still sleeping as he sat up in his bed. "Time to get dressed and ready for school" Andy said as Matthew stood up and grabbed his uniform. He then walked with Matthew to the bathroom and Matthew got himself ready. Andy peaked his head inside their bathroom to see how Sharon was doing. She was putting her makeup on. "Matthew's getting dressed right now" he said as he walked up behind her. "You're shaking?" Andy whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm a little nervous" she said to him as she finished applying her makeup and turned around in his arms to face him. "Why are you nervous?" he asked her. "I just want everything to go right this morning when Cynthia gets her, that's all" Sharon said to him and he pulled her in for a hug. "Everything will be fine, Sharon" he said to her. She then removed herself from his arms and walked over to the closet where she placed her gun on her belt of her pants suit and clipped her badge to the belt as well. She then put on her suit jacket and fixed her hair before joining Andy in the hallway.

Matthew came out of the bathroom all dressed for school and brought his clothes to the hamper in his room. "Good morning, Matthew" Sharon said to him as she stopped at his door. Matthew walked around his room like he was sleep-walking and then met Sharon and Andy in the hallway. "Morning" he said back to her and then they went downstairs. Matthew went in to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal box from the pantry. Andy helped him get a bowl down from the cabinet and Matthew poured his cereal into the bowl. He then brought the bowl over to the table and Sharon poured the milk for him. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up last night" Matthew said to them before he started eating. "Oh, sweetie, don't worry about it" Sharon said to Matthew and then looked over at Andy. He was leaning against the kitchen island eating his bowl of cereal. After everyone was done eating, Matthew got up from the table while Andy took Moxie out in the backyard.

Around 7 o'clock, Cynthia pulled into their driveway and walked up to the front door. Sharon opened the door and let her inside the house. "Hello Cynthia" Sharon said greeting her. "Hello Captain. How's everything this morning?" Cynthia said to her. "Oh, we had a little bit of a rough time last night. He had a nightmare, but this morning things are going well" Sharon said to Cynthia as they made their way towards the kitchen. Andy had just brought Moxie back in and Moxie went up to Cynthia and greeted her. "Hello Lieutenant, hello Moxie" she said to the two of them. "Hi Cynthia" Andy said as he shook her hand. "Matthew's in the family room. I told him he could watch a cartoon" Sharon said to Cynthia. "Not a problem, Captain" Cynthia said as Sharon and her walked towards the family room. Matthew was sitting on the couch watching a Batman cartoon when they entered. "Matthew, Cynthia is here" Sharon said to Matthew. He got up from the couch and greeted Cynthia. "Hi" he said to her. "Hello Matthew. How are you doing?" Cynthia asked him. "I'm okay" he said back to her. "Are you enjoying school?" Cynthia asked him. "Oh yes, I like school a lot!" Matthew said as he smiled. "Well, that's great to hear" Cynthia said back to him and glanced back at Sharon and Andy, who had joined them.

Cynthia then took a look around their house. It was standard procedure during a house check on foster parents. "Well, Captain, Lieutenant, everything checks out great here!" Cynthia said to them. "Um, Matthew, can you follow me in to the kitchen, there's some questions I need to ask you in private" Cynthia said to Matthew. "Okay" Matthew said as he got up from the couch and followed Cynthia. Sharon looked at Andy who was standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the family room. Sharon walked over to him and he opened his arms to hug her. She embraced him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Matthew, I need to ask you a few questions regarding your time here with the Captain and Lieutenant" Cynthia explained to him. Matthew nodded his head. "Alright, first question is how do you like living here?" Cynthia asked him. "I love living here. I have my own room and it's super big! And Sharon and Andy always take care of me" Matthew said to Cynthia. "Ok, good" Cynthia said back to him as she made her notes. "Next question is how do they take care of you?" Cynthia asked. "They drive me to school and pick me up at night. We eat dinner together. Sometimes I have a bad dream and they come in to my room. They protected me at school from a bad guy" Matthew said to Cynthia. Cynthia looked at Matthew. "How did they protect you from a bad guy?" Cynthia asked him. "Andy chased after him and caught him while Sharon came in to the room I was in with the other children and kept us safe there until Andy came back" Matthew said to her. "Okay, well the next question I have is for everyone to hear. Captain, Lieutenant?!" Cynthia called out to them and they walked in to the kitchen.

"Matthew, through our investigation, we did not find anyone related to you. Now, you have been in the foster care system for about 67 days so far. And Sharon and Andy are your foster parents" Cynthia started to explain to Matthew but he interrupted her. "Am I going away?" Matthew asked her and then turned to both Sharon and Andy. "No, sweetie you're not going away" Sharon said to him. Sharon then looked at Cynthia and she nodded back to Sharon. Sharon then glanced up at Andy. "In fact, we would like you to stay with us permanently" Sharon said to Matthew. Matthew looked at Sharon. "What does that mean exactly?" Matthew asked her. "Well, Matthew, Sharon and I would like to adopt you" Andy explained to Matthew. "Really?" Matthew said as his eyes got bigger. "Yes" Sharon said to him. "So I'd be just like Rusty then, you adopted him right?" Matthew asked them. "Yes, he's adopted too" Sharon said. Matthew gave her a hug and then gave Andy a hug. He then walked over to Cynthia and gave her a hug as well.

"Do I have to change my last name?" Matthew asked them. "Only if you want to, buddy" Andy said to him. "I'd like to so that I match you" Matthew said back to Andy. Andy chuckled. "Okay, we can do that" Andy said. "You'll also match Sharon's last name as well" Andy said to him. "Can I call you Mom? I mean, I know I have a Mom already and she's in heaven but I'd like to call you Mom too" Matthew asked Sharon. Sharon had tears in her eyes, she was so happy. "Of course you can" she said to him as she cried. "Can I call you Dad then?" Matthew asked Andy as he walked up to him. "Yes, you can call me Dad, Matthew" Andy said and then smiled as they hugged again. Andy took a deep breath and sighed. He was happy, Sharon was happy, Matthew was ecstatic about the whole thing. Matthew went over to where Moxie was laying down. "Did you hear that Moxie, I'm getting adopted by them!" Matthew said as he hugged Moxie. Matthew then looked back at Andy and Sharon. "Wait, is Moxie getting adopted too?" Matthew said to them. "Yes, buddy. Moxie is getting adopted with you" Andy said to Matthew and Matthew smiled. "Moxie, we're both getting adopted!" Matthew said to Moxie as he hugged him again.

"Captain, I'm going to get set on the paperwork. Like I explained earlier, the legal status will change after 90 days, and then we can go right in to the adoption process, so I'd say you have about 23 days or so before we can start. I will put in the paperwork after that timeframe and then depending on what the courts view on the adoption, we should move fairly quickly" Cynthia said to Sharon as they walked to the front of the house. "Thank you so much, Cynthia" Sharon said to her as she opened the door. "No problem, Captain. Thank you for taking him in as a foster child when he needed someone. I will be in touch with all the paperwork" Cynthia said to her and then she left.

Sharon then rejoined everyone in the kitchen. She took a deep breath as she walked back in the kitchen. She glanced at her watch. "Okay, we need to get moving" she said to them. Matthew grabbed his backpack and his lunch from the refrigerator. Andy grabbed his suit jacket and the car keys. Sharon grabbed her purse, shoulder bag, and Moxie. They all headed out the back door and in to their car. Andy drove them to Matthew's school first. "Have a good day, buddy" Andy said to him as Matthew and Sharon got out of the car. They were a little late dropping him off and Sharon wanted to let them know why. "Bye Dad!" Matthew said and waved to him. Andy smiled at him and waved back. Sharon walked with Matthew to the school and went inside. She walked him over to his classroom and knocked on the classroom door. The teacher opened it and welcomed Matthew inside the room. The teacher then nodded to Sharon and she waved at Matthew before closing the door. Sharon then walked over to the Principal's office and spoke with her why Matthew was late. "His social worker came over this morning for a wellness check and that's why we were running late" Sharon said to the Principal. "No problem, Captain. I hope everything is going well with Matthew" Principal Gottardo asked Sharon. "Oh yes, things are very well. Thank you" Sharon said and then left her office and headed back to the car.

After dropping Moxie off, Sharon and Andy headed in to work. "You know, Provenza is going to bug me all day if I don't tell him something" Andy said to Sharon as he parked their car. "You could tell him, if you wanted to Andy" Sharon said as she got out of the car. "I know, but keeping him out of the loop is so much fun" Andy said laughing to himself as they walked to the elevators. They headed in to the Murder Room. "Oh, Good Morning Captain" Provenza said to Sharon as they walked in. "Good Morning, Lieutenant, sorry we are late but we had a meeting with Cynthia this morning at our house" Sharon said to Provenza. Sharon looked around at everyone who were sitting at their desks working on whatever paperwork they had. "Did we catch another case?" she asked him as she entered her office. "No, no Captain. They are just finishing up loose ends, that's all" Provenza said back to Sharon. "Okay" Sharon said back to him. Provenza then turned around and headed over to Andy's desk. "Well?" Provenza asked him. Andy looked up at his partner. "Well, what?" Andy asked him. "Look Flynn, are you going to spill the beans about what is going on, or not?" Provenza asked him. "Alright, alright" Andy said as he looked around. He glanced over at Sharon and she nodded to him which made him smile. "Follow me" Andy said as he made his way out in to the hallway. Provenza followed him out there.

"Alright, what is it?" Provenza said to him as they stood in the hallway. "We are going to make an announcement later to the whole group but I guess I can tell you first" Andy said to Provenza as he waited to hear what Andy had to say. "We told Matthew this morning that we wanted to adopt him. Cynthia came over for a scheduled visit to the house and she actually informed Sharon yesterday about the possibility of adopting him" Andy said to Provenza as he explained what the big news was. "That's it?" Provenza said to him. "That's the big news that you couldn't tell me about yesterday?" Provenza added. "Yeah" Andy said back to him. "Well, what did the kid say when you asked him this morning?" Provenza asked Andy. "He was very happy about it and wanted to know if he could change his name to Flynn" Andy said, beaming as he spoke to Provenza. "Great, just what the world needs, another Flynn" Provenza said jokingly to Andy. "Hey" Andy said back to him. "Kidding! I'm kidding Flynn" Provenza said as he looked at his partner. "No, in all seriousness, congratulations to both of you. Matthew is a very lucky boy" Provenza said to Andy and then shook his hand. Andy shook his hand back. "Thank you" he said to Provenza.

"How long will the whole process take?" Provenza asked Andy as they walked in to the break room. Provenza poured himself a cup of coffee. "Ah, Cynthia said in 23 days or so, she is going to file the official paperwork for adoption and then depending on the courts, it should go fairly quick" Andy said to Provenza and then they headed back towards the Murder Room. "Okay, well when it does happen, we will have a party here. Can't disappoint the Captain and her sense of occasion and all" Provenza said as he held the door open to the Murder Room for Andy and then followed in behind him. The door closed behind Provenza as he was shaking his head.

The end


End file.
